Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: Cordelia is a Master Vampire and she falls for a blonde, but all is not what it seems. Summary sucks I know, but read anyway. Character Deaths COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Title: Cordelia's New Obsession

Author: Nicole A.K.A I do not own them. They belong to the One Joss Whedon and company. I am using them for my twisted fun, no copy write infringement intended.

Distribution: The usual suspects you know who you are. Anyone else just ask and ye shall receive. My LJ and my personal yahoo group.

Summary: Cordelia is a Master Vampire and she falls for a blonde, but all is not what it seems.

Feedback: YES! YES! YES! It'll give me a serious happy.

Author's Note: Angel is human and is Buffy's boyfriend. This is a B/C story.

Prologue

Cordelia was a vampire on a mission, there was word around LA that there is a potentially powerful Wicca in town. She needed to find her and kill her, if she came into her power. Vampires, demons, hell gods and goddesses, werewolves, and everything else that goes bump in the night would cease to exist. She couldn't have that; she worked too hard to let some Wicca mess up everything. Cordelia wasn't like any other vampire she was a day walker with a lot of clout. So now she was sitting in the back of a theatre looking at three girls who Harmony said one of them might be the potential. There was a red head, a brunette, and a blonde she really couldn't see their faces, but she could hear their conversation.

"So Buffy when are you and Angel going to get your naughty on?" Faith asked the blonde girl.

Willow threw a piece of popcorn at the brunette.

"For your information, we are going to wait until I'm ready. It's a big deal for him. I mean we make it as far as third base, but he stops before he could make a homerun." She said dejectedly.

"Listen you should do what Oz and I did and just live for tomorrow. You are the only one between the two of us who is a virgin. I say drug him then fuck him." The red head responded.

Thank god for vamp hearing, Cordelia thought to herself. She notice blonde girl get up and exit the theatre. Cordelia wanted to know everything about this Buffy girl, she had power rolling off of her in waves. With her resolve set she decided to follow the girl, she stuck to the shadows. Finally she found her standing in line wanting to get more popcorn. She had to think of a way to approach her. With a smile she walked towards the blonde girl.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked the blonde.

Buffy turned around and came face to face with the brunette woman. Cordelia was awe struck, not only did she have power, but she has a beauty that rivals her own.

"Yes." She stated.

"I don't know where the bathroom is could you be a dear and tell me." She put on a smile.

Buffy smiled, "Sure it's around the corner next to the phone booths on your right."

Cordelia gave her a smirk, "Thanks a lot cutie." She turned and walked away.

Buffy turned back in line to get her popcorn; something about that girl did not feel right.

Cordelia left the theatre trying to plan on how to take the blonde Wicca down. Tired of thinking she called in one of her minions.

"William" Her voice rang out in the mansion.

"You called your queenly 1." He greeted her with a smirk.

"Listen you Billy Idol wanna be, I need you to find out everything you can on a Buffy."

He raised a scarred eyebrow at her, "What is a Buffy?" He asked her.

"It's the name of this girl, who might be a potentially powerful Wicca. I ran into her tonight at the movie theatre."

Spike, as he was called by others didn't understand what the big deal was. So what if the little girl was a potential Wicca, she isn't doing anything wrong. Sometimes he wondered about the supposedly queen.

"Once you find out about her what next?"

"I am going to befriend our young Buffy, when I have her where I want her." She let out a grin. "I'm going to kill her or maybe turn her. She has a lot of power that could make the underworld fall to its knees." She laughed.

Spike just looked at her. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I want to find out about her family and her friends. I want to know everything, you are dismissed."

He left her chamber without another word. He wasn't stupid to challenge her authority or her command. She could be a real bitch with the torture.

Buffy walked in the house and placed her keys on the table. She walked into the living room and saw her mom and dad watching TV.

"Hi mom dad, I'm home." She walked into the living room.

Her parents turned around and smiled at her, "Hi Buffy did you enjoy the movie." Joyce asked her daughter.

"Yeah it was loads of fun." She sat down next to her dad.

"We wanted to talk to you princess." Her dad said soothingly.

She knew something was wrong when her father called her princess. The last time he did that her grandmother had died. She braced herself for the impact. Joyce shot him a death glare.

"Hank don't do this. Not right now." She seethed.

Buffy looked between her parents with curiosity. "Okay what's going on? Just tell me already I'm a big girl." She smiled.

"Buffy what your father and I want to tell you is, we're getting a divorce."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the news.

"Divorce, but why everything is fine?" She said softly.

"Sweetie, things haven't been fine between your mother and I for months. We agreed it's for the best."

For the best she tossed that phrase around her head. It wasn't for her best interest, but for her father's.

"So what's going to happen to us? What's going to happen to me?" She was openly crying right now.

Joyce decided to step in this time, "You and I are still going to stay here in LA. Your father is moving out. You will see your father on weekends and school holidays."

Buffy looked at her parents angrily. "How could you do this to our family? We were happy."

She ran upstairs to her room, both her parents watched in anguish. They didn't want to see their daughter hurt, but the marriage was falling apart.

Buffy was on her bed crying unaware of the dark figure standing outside of her window.

TBC

Let me know what you think. I will continue if I get enough reviews.


	2. Lindsey to the Rescue

Cordelia's new Obsession 2?

Disclaimers in part 1

AN: Drusilla is not the crazy vampire we see on Buffy and Angel. She actually has some sense.

Okay on to the story.

Buffy woke up Saturday morning to her parents arguing. She never heard them argue before, if they did it was probably done when she was away. Not wanting to be home all day with her parent's arguing so she called up her cousin Lindsey to come and get her. She hung up the phone and went to her closet to decide what to wear. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Joyce walked into her daughter's room and sat down on the bed.

"I guess you heard us arguing huh?" She asked.

Buffy stepped out of her closet with clothes in her hand. She deposited them on the bed and looked at her mother.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, mom Lindsey will be here in an hour. I can't be here all day with the two of you going at it. I just want to get away for a while, don't worry it'll be fine." She gave her mother a smile.

"Buffy I'm sorry that you have to hear that. We usually try not to do it when you are not around."

"Why are you and daddy fighting anyway? Is it because he works too much?" She sat down next to her mother.

"No sweetie, it isn't the fact that he worked too much. It's just some things that you wouldn't understand. Have fun with Lindsey." She got up and left Buffy's room.

Buffy was already ready when the doorbell rang. She heard her father and Lindsey talking when she walked down the steps.

"Hello, darlin' you look nice." He said in a Texan type accident.

"Hello, to you too Lindsey. I am so ready to go." She didn't even bother looking at her father.

"Buffy when will you be home princess?" Hank asked his daughter.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon sometime. Lindsey let's go."

She opened up the door and Lindsey followed behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his cousin.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to be around any of them right now." She got in the car without another word.

CORDELIA'S MANSION

Cordelia was pacing around her room waiting on Spike. He was supposed to get information on Buffy. She knew that Buffy was the one because, of the power coming off of her. From what it looked like the teenager didn't even know it, that was a point advantage of her. The problem was how was she going to befriend the girl, it wasn't like she could go to school with her. A light bulb went off in her head when a knock came at the door.

"What? I hate it when I am disturbed." She yelled at the door.

"Well your bitchiness, I have the information you wanted." Spikes voice came through the door.

A smile crossed her face and she let him in. Spike walked in with a manila folder over an inch thick.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded.

Spike looked at her like she was stupid. "It's the information you wanted on one Elizabeth Buffy Summers." He handed her the folder.

She snatched it out of his hands and sat down on the chaise lounger. He looked at her for the next order.

"Tell me what did you find out."

"That's what the folder is for. So you can read it yourself." He scoffed.

She looked at him with a death glare. "Listen you peroxide asshole, I run the show around here and if you don't like it I will be happy to dust your ass. So shut the hell up and do as I say!" Her eyes flashed deep silver.

"Sorry your queenly one."

"Tell me about our Buffy. How old is she and the lot." She pulled out a cigarette.

"She is seventeen years old, goes to Hemery High very popular if I may add. She's a cheerleader and she's dating the star quarterback of the football team, her mom and dad is getting a divorce." He finished his list.

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was outside her house, It wasn't hard to find all I had to do was pick up her scent. Vanilla and spice isn't hard to come by." He leered at her.

"That is what I needed to hear. I have come up with a lovely plan I will enroll at Hemery High."

"How are you going to do that? You have no records or anything like that." He scoffed at her.

"That is why I have Darla she's very good with creating false identities. Besides I look like I could be about sixteen. I befriend our darling Buffy, screw her boyfriend then kill him. He would be a distraction for her." She laughed evily.

Spike walked out of the room and away from his bitch of a sire. Frankly he didn't care what she was going to do. In a way he wanted the girl to come into power it would put Miss. High and Mighty in her place. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he needed to kill somebody.

Lindsey and Buffy was sitting on his couch in the living room watching TV, and playing board games.

"Buffy what's going on at home? You didn't look particularly happy when you left."

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. A part of her didn't even want to talk about it, but then again she needed to get it off her chest.

"Last night mom and dad dropped a bombshell on me. They are getting divorced and daddy is moving to this place called Sunnydale." She got up and started pacing.

Lindsey jus watched her. "After I don't know how many years of marriage he decides to throw it all away. We were happy Lindsey and he wants to break that up!" She was getting angry now.

"I bet you he was cheating! All those late nights at the office and the business trips that he went on. He used to take me with him, I bet he had a mistress. Was I not a good enough daughter for him? I mean I am an AB honor roll student, popular, and a cheer leader. I'm not pregnant or do any drugs I don't hang out with the bad crowd. I just want to know what the hell his problem is!"

She turned and faced Lindsey and he jumped back. Her eyes turned fully black and then back to green. Buffy noticed this and stopped her ranting, she walked over to him.

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"It's nothin' sweetheart. Your emotions got the best of you that's all." He lied.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just that dad pissed me off royally. Where are your mom and dad?"

It took Lindsey a second to get himself together. He had only seen his mom and Aunt's eyes go black when upset about something.

"Mom went to a Wicca festival in San Francisco with a few friends of hers the Halliwell's. Dad is in San Diego on company business."

"Wanna go to the beach I could call Willow, and Faith, and of course Angel, and you can call your girlfriend Drusilla. I don't understand what you see in her, she seems kind of loony if you asked me."

He threw a pillow at her. "Oh like Angel is any better. Call them up and we can go to the beach, besides Dru has been looking a little pale lately." He said off handedly.

Buffy found the phone and began calling her friends. Once she got off she went in search of Lindsey.

"Lindsey everything is good to go." She went up the stairs looking for him. She was about to open the study door when he popped up behind her.

"Buffy, I was in the kitchen."

She jumped back equally startled. "Lindsey you scared me. I thought you would be in your mother's study. I mean that is like your favorite place." She gave him a smile.

"So are they going?" He asked.

"They will meet us there in about two hours did you all Drusilla?"

"I was just about to call her now. Buffy be nice." He said sternly.

She sat on the couch flipping through channels while Lindsey made his call.

CORDELIA'S MANSION

Cordelia was in the parlor talking to Drusilla when her phone rung.

"Drusilla speaking. Hello Lindsey, nothing just talking to my cousin. The beach sounds wonderful. Who is all going to be there? Buffy you say."

Cordelia perked up at the sound of her name. She began to motion to Drusilla that she wanted to go.

"Lindsey is it all right if my cousin Cordelia comes along? She's new here and doesn't know anyone." She smiled.

"Great we will see you in about an hour." She hung up the phone, with a wicked grin on her face. "It seems that your Buffy is cousins with my boyfriend."

She smiled back at the raven haired girl, "Oh yeah, it seems that the fates our working in our favor."

She let out a laugh and walked out of the room.


	3. Beach Fun A Go Go

Cordelia's New Obsession 3?

Disclaimers in part 1

Cordelia was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. She was going to meet Buffy Summers up close and personal. Thank the powers that she and Drusilla are day walkers, if not none of this would have been possible. Now that Buffy's cousin is a common denominator, nothing was going to stop her now.

"Buffy I expect you to be nice to Drusilla." Lindsey stated.

She just rolled her eyes and kept looking at the scenery. She didn't know why it was a big deal for her to be nice to his girlfriend. It was something about her that gave her the wig, but she couldn't put her hand on it.

"I am always nice to her. It's not my fault if she just rubs me the wrong way. I should be telling you to be nice; everyone knows you do not like Angel. You just put up with him for my sake." She gave him a smile.

Lindsey knew she was telling the truth. He saw Angel for what he really was a football jock who is after his cousin for one thing. He can see through that I respect your values bull shit. It's just the simple fact that she is so naive about the world. He wanted to protect her at all costs.

"Like I said, be nice to her. I really like her and I want to show her my cousin isn't a complete bitch." He teased.

She punched him lightly on the arm. They made it to the beach in no time Faith and the others were already there. Pulling into the park Lindsey killed the engine and Buffy wasted no time getting out.

"What's up girlfriend?" Faith addressed Buffy.

"I just got finished being lectured by Lindsey. His girlfriend and her cousin are coming, I have to play nice."

Faith looked over at Lindsey and shared a smile. She like Dru, but Buffy had a strong dislike for her.

"What's up L?" She addressed him.

"Nothing really. Where is Willow and Oz?" He questioned while looking around.

"Red and her boyfriend had other plans already and had to bow out. So it's just us, and of course Angel."

Buffy was getting upset about how they were mocking her boyfriend. He may have had a girlie name, but he was quite manly. Lindsey saw Drusilla's car pull up and a smile broke out on his face. Buffy seeing this and rolled her eyes at his antics, sometimes she worried about him.

"Oh look it's the dark princess." Buffy joked to Faith.

By then Angel had shown up making an excuse about Xander not being there. Faith really wasn't listening, she was used to his antics. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and they shared a kiss. Faith had to turn away from the disturbing sight. Lindsey turned and walked towards his girlfriend. Drusilla stepped out of the car and greeted him. Cordelia got out and was watching the scene Buffy and her boyfriend were putting on. It revolted her to no end.

A clear of Lindsey's throat separated the two teens. Buffy turned and blushed profusely.

"What? I wasn't doing anything?" She said innocently.

"Oh please B, you two would have gone at it right here." Faith chided.

"We like to express our love." Angel said softly.

Cordelia stood there taking all of this in. Finally having enough of display she decided to introduce herself to the group.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase, Drusilla's cousin. How rude of her not to introduce us." She looked over at Dru and smiled.

Angel was checking her out and she gave him a smile. 'It won't be hard to sleep with him.' She thought.

"I'm Faith." She pointed to herself. "The golden couple over there is Buffy and Angel." She pointed towards the twosome.

Buffy looked at Cordelia and smile politely. Already she could tell that having her around would be trouble. Especially with the way Angel was checking her out, but something about her was familiar. Like she seen her somewhere and was giving off the same vibe as Drusilla, but she brushed it off.

"Hello, Buffy and Angel. I saw you last night at the movies didn't I" Cordelia asked the blonde.

"Yeah you did you asked me where the bathroom was." She smiled.

"I don't know about ya'll but I'm ready to play in the water." Drusilla said.

Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed Angel's hand. Faith walked next to Buffy and Cordelia, Lindsey, and Drusilla brought up the back.

"I still don't think Buffy likes me." Drusilla wined.

Lindsey looked up at his cousin who was talking to her friend.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, she just rebuffs the unfamiliar. Give her sometime and she'll come around." He reassured her.

They spread out blankets on the beach. The girls set up their umbrellas and sat down while the guys tossed the football. Cordelia was catching glances at Buffy whenever she can. She could tell that Faith was going to be another obstacle that needed to be taken care of. Both vampires watched as Faith rubbed the lotion in Buffy's skin, it looked very erotic to them. Once Faith was finished Buffy in turn did Faith.

"So Cordelia how long have you been here? I mean we haven't seen you around." Faith asked.

"I just got here about a month ago. I'm not really one for going out that much, especially when in a new city." It wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't show her hand.

"So will you be attending school here? Or are you just here for a visit?" Buffy finally spoke up.

"I will be attending Hemery this year." She shrugged.

"Buffy Lindsey told me that you are captain of the cheer squad this year." Drusilla joined into the conversation.

Buffy's eyes turned an eerie blue, but then went back to normal. Both vampires could feel the power rising up in her. Buffy was definitely the one.

"Yeah I made captain this year." She said tightly. "You know I'm going to go play football with my cousin and my guy." She got up and ran to the guys.

"Is she always that feisty?" Cordelia asked.

Faith looked at the other brunette and smiled. "Yeah she is, you should have seen her when she was little. She's different from most girls though."

Cordelia kept looking at Buffy and Angel. She was definitely going to get him out of the picture. A feeling was running through her veins that she couldn't place. It pissed her off when Angel would put his hands on the blonde wonder. She almost let out a growl, but thought about where she was.

"I'm about to go join the fun. I will talk to you dames later." Drusilla got up and walked to the trio.

"So C tell me a little about yourself?" Faith questioned.

"There really isn't much to tell. I moved here from New York after my parents died and I live with Drusilla. The rest is history."

Faith looked at her wearily, something was off about her. She needed to talk to Buffy about that.

"So what is there to do around here?"

"There is a lot to do, hang with us and you will never be bored. We are a very fun bunch."

Cordelia filed this away for further use. What she really wanted to know was about Buffy for some reason the blonde intrigued her. Outside of the obvious anyway. They watched at the couples frolicked in the water and chased each other along the beach. It was too strenuous for the other girls.

"Buffy and Angel, how long have they been going out?"

Faith rolled her eyes and sat up. "They have been going out since sophomore year. I thought they would've broken up by this year, but unfortunately not. We are seniors and supposed to have fun, but they act like an old married couple." She scoffed.

Cordelia decided to stir the pot a little. "I think he is good looking, despite the forehead." She gushed.

Faith just looked at her. "Sorry to burst your bubble C, but he only has eyes for Buffy."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She decided to move the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah I do, his name is Xander. He had to work today, the other members of our group Willow and Oz had plans. You will probably meet them on Monday." She finished off handedly.

Buffy made her way back to the blankets. She could feel Cordelia checking her out and it made her blush. She took a seat next to Faith.

"Lindsey and Angel want you to come out there. They said, I'm too girly for football." She pouted.

Faith grinned at her friends' tactics. She got up and joined the rest of the group.

"I have a feeling that you don't like my cousin too much." Cordelia brought Buffy out of her trance.

She looked at the other girl and smiled. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just something about her. I get these strange vibes from her. It's nothing personal, besides she's the reason Lindsey doesn't have time for me anymore." She said sadly.

'So Buffy was a little jealous of Drusilla spending time with her cousin. I could use that also.' She thought.

"Lindsey is just like any other guy. Beside he can say the same about you and Angel."

"Why does everyone get down on Angel? He is a nice guy and treats me right." She said angrily.

Cordelia had to back up for a minute, the power coming off of the other girl was damning. Buffy looked at the other girl and saw her move an inch, she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I love Angel a lot and I wish everyone would leave us alone." She apologized.

"No need to apologize I understand." She gave the other girl a smile. It disappeared when Angel came and sat down next to Buffy.

"I got tired, and I couldn't be away from you any longer." He looked at her with soulful eyes. It made Cordelia want to gag.

"There is nothing wrong with that." She gave him a smile.

"You said, your name is Cordelia right?" Angel addressed the other girl.

"Yes, and you are Angel. I heard you were on the football team." She said conversationally.

"I am actually the captain. I have a lot of colleges looking at me which is a good thing." He smiled. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering all over her body.

Cordelia smiled at his appreciation. She decided to push the envelope a little. "Buffy would you mind if Angel put sunscreen on my back?" She asked with false sweetness.

"I don't mind at all." She got up and walked to the water.

Neither one bothered to see her go. Angel was too busy rubbing lotion all over Cordelia's body. She could feel the arousal stirring up in him.

"You and Buffy are you two serious?" She asked the boy.

"You can say that, but I have a girlfriend on the side. I get tired of playing the faithful boyfriend who wants to wait for the perfect time. That's between you and me." He grinned.

"I won't say a word. Why are you still with her? I mean if she isn't giving it up."

Angel sighed, "She is a great girl and popular. Why else would I be with her if she was anything else. I just want to get into her panties then I would drop her. Girls like Buffy are a tease."

Cordelia didn't know whether to kill him now or castrate him. Buffy didn't deserve to be treated the way he treats her. She may be her mortal nemesis, but something inside of her felt a kinship to the little blonde.

"You should go ahead and dump her. I mean if she isn't doing it for you." She turned and looked him in the eyes. She enthralled him and smiled.

"I thought about it, but I can't find it in myself to hurt her. She's been acting real weird lately. The other day she got upset about something and her eyes flashed a silvery blue. I've never seen that before." He stated.

"You were just seeing things. I think you should break up with her and soon. I would be a wild ride you would never forget." She gave him a wicked smile.

"That could be arranged." He grinned goofily.

She broke the thrall when the group made their way back to the blanket.

'How did everything go?' Drusilla asked telepathically.

'Better than expected. He is going to break up with her soon.' She responded.

'When are you going to kill her?'

'My dear the game has just change. I'm not just going to kill her; I'm going to turn her. It would be tour advantage.' She laughed.

'You are so bad.'

"Are you girl's hungry? I packed a lot of food." Lindsey asked.

"Yeah we are." Cordelia replied for the both of them.

They really didn't eat human food, but to act the part they would. The rest of the afternoon was spent in quiet relaxation. With three people's minds on a certain blonde girl.

Cordelia and Drusilla are day walkers. Spike and the other vampires are the ones like we see on Buffy. This chapter may not make sense now, but it will tie into the rest of the story.


	4. Say it Isn't So

Cordelia's New Obsession 3?

Disclaimers in part 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you gave me a happy. Let's see if I can keep them coming.

Everyone was having a good time at the beach. Buffy had to admit that being around Drusilla wasn't so bad, but she didn't like the fact that Angel kept flirting with Cordelia like she wasn't there. Lindsey saw this and was seeing red, that asshole was visibly flirting with another girl in front of his cousin. Buffy had to get a reign on her emotions she felt something building up inside of her, but she didn't know what. Drusilla seemed to take note to this and backed away towards Lindsey. Angel was oblivious, but Cordelia took note to this. She was grinning inwardly pleased at herself.

Buffy got up and walked to the car. The sky suddenly turned black and the thunder and lightning was coming down sending every one scrambling for cover. Both vampires were actually scared and ran to their car. The water swelled up and crashed onto the beach wiping out everything in its wake. Luckily everyone made it up to the parking lot with no casualties. Buffy calmed down a little and the sky turned back blue the sun was shining and everything was back to normal. People were standing around looking in amazement.

"Buffy are you okay?" Lindsey asked his cousin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Angel was openly flirting with Cordelia like I wasn't even there." She said softly.

Faith ran up to the car, "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed.

Buffy looked up at her in confusion. "What are you talking about? You saw Angel flirting with Cordelia. Anyone with eyes could see that."

"No, I'm talking about the sky turning completely black with the thunder, lightning and if I would've know better little flecks of fire. The ocean actually came up and wiped out the sand." She was explaining to the confused blonde.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but I'm okay. I just had to get away from that scene." She gave her friend a small smile.

Cordelia was standing outside of the car when the sun came back out. She couldn't believe the power that was coming off of that girl. Buffy had no idea she caused all of that.

"I know not to piss her off." Drusilla brought the other vampire out of her musings.

"I think it was glorious. Did you see her potential? Our little Buffy doesn't know just how powerful she is. I need to go ahead and sleep with Angel and get him out of the picture."

Both vampires looked over and saw Angel with his arms around the blonde girl. She didn't look to happy. They walked over to the rest of the group.

"Is everyone alright?" Cordelia asked in mock concern.

"Yeah everything is just peachy." Faith said sarcastically.

Lindsey went beside Drusilla to make sure that she was okay. They were talking in hush tones.

"I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Angel." Cordelia said apologetically.

Buffy let out a sigh and looked over at Angel getting chewed out by Faith.

"It isn't your fault. He flirts with everything that has long legs and walk, besides I think he is cheating on me. I don't have the proof, but when I do he is so dead." Her eyes flashed a bright red.

"He loves you Buffy and for him to cheat on you, he would have to be a fool." She gave her a smile.

"I will see you at school on Monday right?" Buffy asked the brunette.

"Yeah, is there somewhere we could meet up?"

"We always matriculate at the stairs in the front of the school." She gave her a smile.

"Wonderful, I will see you on Monday. Drusilla and I need to get going. By Angel, Faith it was good meeting you."

She collected her childe and they got in the car and left. Everyone said their good byes and left. Lindsey was in deep thought about the whole day, he needed to get in contact with his mother.

"Buffy are you feeling better?"

"A little, what was he thinking?" She said angrily the sky turned dark again. Lindsey had to calm her down.

"Buffy, he's a guy. Regardless if they have a girlfriend or not they are going to look at and flirt with an attractive female." He hoped that would appease her.

The sky turned blue again and Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled the car into his driveway and turned off the ignition.

"Home sweet Home." He got out of the car.

"I am completely wiped out for some reason. I am going to your room to take a nap." She walked up the stairs to the house and entered.

Once he was sure Buffy was out of sight he picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Hello?" A female voice came over the line.

"Hi mom, you were wondering about Buffy. You don't have to worry anymore, she's the one." He stated calmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked her son.

"Mom, I'm positive. I seen the eye change colors and at the beach she was upset the sky turned black, there was thunder, lightning, and would could have been fire coming out of the sky. The ocean swelled up and wiped out everything on the beach."

"I'm going to have to cut the trip short and come home. She has a lot of power and if it goes uncontrolled it's going to consume her and a lot of demons are going to come after her. Do me a favor keep her calm until I get home?"

They hung up the phone and Lindsey went upstairs to check on his cousin. She was indeed sleep, but there was a blue aura around her. From what he understood it was peaceful. He turned and walked back down the stairs to await his mother.

CORDELIA'S MANSION

Cordelia was practically giddy with delight. Today couldn't have been any better, she just needed to get Angel out of the picture quicker, and then work on her friend Faith. Lindsey could stay because Dru was very fond of him. Buffy was more powerful then she thought. Darla came into the room with a folder of papers.

"Here is everything you need to start at Hemery. Is there anything else you need master." She bowed before her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Find out everything that you know about Angel O'Conner and Buffy's friend Faith. I won't worry about the others until they impose some kind of threat."

"Yes master." Darla bowed again and walked out closing the door. The vampiress lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_Buffy walked in the homecoming dance on Angel's arm. Everyone parted like the red sea for the couple to make their decent on the stage._

_"Buffy my love come to me." An eerie but familiar voice called to her._

_She let go of Angels arm and walked towards the voice. It lead her out to the hall way and she came face to face with Cordelia._

_"What are you doing?" She asked curiously._

_"You are my girl Buffy Summers. No one loves you more than I do. Isn't that right Angel?" _

_Angel stepped out of the darkness she vamped out and bit into his neck draining him. Buffy tried to run, but there was no where for her to go._

_"What are you?" She asked fearfully._

_"I thought you knew. I'm a vampire." She grinned evilly._

_Buffy stopped being afraid and faced the girl. All traces of fear gone._

_"I will kill you!" She summoned the power within her and struck out at the vampire. Cordelia got out of the way._

_"You can't kill me, you belong to me. You will be mine!" The vampire disappeared._

_End Dream_

Buffy woke up from her sleep with a scream. Lindsey and his mother came running up the stairs to see what was wrong. Buffy was sitting in the middle of the bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Buffy honey, what's wrong?" Her Aunt Jenny asked her.

She was shaking uncontrollably. "I had a nightmare that's all." She wiped at her eyes.

Lindsey sat down beside her and gave her a hug. It was comforting, but it wasn't enough. He exchanged a look with his mother and he let her go.

"Do you mind if I talk with Buffy alone?" Jenny asked her son.

"No problem. I'm going to call Drusilla." He closed the door behind them.

"Would you like to tell me what the dream was about?" She asked the girl softly.

"There was a vampire; I don't remember who it was. She said that I belong to her and that I will be hers soon. She killed Angel and I had this power within me, but she was too quick. The last thing she said was _'You can't kill me, you belong to me. You will be mine.'_ I woke up afterwards. What's wrong with me Aunt Jenny? Everyone knows vampires and demons aren't real."

She wrapped her niece in a hug, "It's nothing sweetie. I have some things I need to explain to you okay. But it would be best if your mother was here for this."

Jenny left Buffy alone with her thoughts. 'Her mother needed to hear about this' Buffy thought. She just shrugged it off and went downstairs.

CORDELIA'S MANSION

Cordelia woke up out of a dream with a smile on her face. Homecoming will be held with a lot of surprises, but it was several months away. She needed to get rid of Angel, then her friend Faith and possibly her parents. Buffy needed no ties to this world, she needed to be completely alone. Drusilla came barging into her room.

"Knock much?" She yelled at the younger vampire.

"The seer saw another witch enter the picture. Not any old witch she's a gypsy, very powerful. She protects our Buffy."

"Does she not know who it is? I need to know these things so I can destroy her." She was getting angry.

"No, they didn't see who she was, but she is an elder."

"I need to find out who she is. I want to know who she is, no one is standing in my way of getting Buffy. NO ONE!" She yelled out.

Drusilla coward in the corner in fear.

LINDSEY'S HOUSE

Joyce arrived at the Giles house in no time. When she got the call from Jenny she knew something important was going on, but she didn't know what. Luckily Hank was out of the house at the time. Now she was sitting in the living room with her half-sister, her nephew and her daughter.

"Okay Jenny, why am I here?"

"I wanted you to be here when I ask Buffy some questions. It will be explained in time." She sat down next to Buffy.

"What happened at the beach today?"

"I was at the beach with everyone and Angel was flirting with this new girl named Cordelia. She's Drusilla's cousin."

Jenny stiffened a little and looked around hoping no one noticed. "Go on."

"Angel was flirting with her, and I was getting angry. I felt something building up in me and Drusilla moved away from me and next to Lindsey. I got up and ran to the car, next thing you know I got people telling me that the sky turned black, and there was fire coming out of the sky, and the ocean swelled up and wiped out the entire beach except for the cars. I don't remember any of that happening, I calmed down and everything was normal. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You my dear are a Wicca."

"What?" Both Joyce and Buffy said at the same time.

"How could she be a Wicca?" Joyce was getting upset.

"It skips a generation. It ran through me and it skipped you, but continued through Buffy."

Buffy was sitting there in complete shock, "What the hell is a Wicca?" She finally spoke up.

"A Wicca is a witch, and you my dear are one. You should have come into your powers on your seventeenth birthday."

"This can't be happening. I thought we got away from all of this." Joyce said hysterically.

"Joy you know you can't completely get away from this. It was bound to happen mom explained everything to you. Buffy was the prophesized child, there is no denying that." She tried to explain to her sister.

"I wanted her to grow up not knowing that there were such things as vampires, demons, werewolves and the lot. Do you know how many people will be coming after her now?"

"Wait a minute, what are you two talking about? I'm apart of some prophesy and I have demons coming after me. Ya'll are crazy, I don't believe you!"

She took off running out of the house. She didn't care where she went just as long as she was away from them. Luckily for her it was still daylight, she could feel something welling up inside her, but she didn't know what.

Jenny and Joyce tore out of the house after her. Each was concerned about Buffy's well being. Lindsey stayed back at the house just in case she called. He knew that she was going to freak out when the time came. Why couldn't he have a normal family like everyone else?

Buffy made it to her Grandma Amy's house, she always felt safe there. She didn't have to knock on the door she was already waiting. Buffy ran into her arms and started sobbing.

"Is it true? Is it true what they told me?" She continued sobbing.

"Hush my child, it will all be revealed in time. Come in the house and we'll talk."

They walked into the house and Buffy was still crying. Neither one of them noticed Cordelia standing there. She turned and walked away.

"So Buffy now knows the truth." She said to no one in particular. Everything is going to have to be brought up a notch. She turned and walked away, all the while a smile playing on her face.


	5. Emotions Rule All

Cordelia's New Obsession 4?

Disclaimers in part 1

Thanks for the wonderful feedback. On to the story...

Buffy sat in her grandmother's living room in a state of solemness. Her whole world as she knew it was now turned upside down. This morning she woke up as a normal girl to find out that she isn't normal after all, that everything that lived under your bed wasn't real, but is now real. Her mind was running with a million and one things; the problem was is what was going to happen now.

Amy could sense her granddaughter's warring emotions. Her heart went out to the girl; she was the same exact way when she found out. Confused, upset, every emotion you can probably think of. For Buffy she has a lot more to deal with, the fate of the world was literally on her shoulders.

"Buffy, I understand that you are going through a lot right now. In time you will understand. I was a little younger than you when I found out about being a Wicca. Your great grandmother had a hell of a time with me, but eventually it got better."

She looked up at her grandmother with sad eyes. "So you were never normal again huh? Did your friends know? Did they treat you like a freak?" She has a lot of malice in her voice.

Amy moved next to her granddaughter. "Sweetie, there really isn't such a thing as normal. Just like there is no one who is completely sane. I was still a girl, but I had something special about me. My friends never knew or found out, and no one treated me like a freak." She gave her granddaughter a smile.

"Aunt Jenny and mom said that I was prophesized. What does that mean?"

"It means that it was predetermined, that you would be the child to take down the underworld. I don't have the exact book with me, but when I find it I'll let you read it. Your coming was foretold for thousand of years, you are our Golden Girl, but the Powers selected you as their 'Chosen One'."

Buffy looked thoughtful, "So there is no way I can get out of this?"

"I'm sorry dear, but no." Smiled.

Amy got up and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, leaving Buffy to think and brood some more. There was a knock on the door, but she was kind of leery of opening it. So she did the next best thing.

"Grandma, someone's at the door." She yelled into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and get it sweetie, it's your mom and Aunt." She yelled back.

Buffy went to the door and answered it and her grandmother was right. There standing on the porch was her mom and aunt. She opened up the door to let them in and was immediately hugged by her mother.

"We were so worried about you. Don't ever run off like that again." She sternly told her daughter.

"I won't, I was just a little freaked about everything." She gave both women a smile.

All three ladies went into the living room where Amy had already put the tea tray out. She embraced her two daughters and they sat down.

"I was just explaining to Buffy about some things, but I am not finished yet. She is deeply confused and has no understanding of what's going on."

Joyce held up her hand, "I don't want her to have anything to do with this. I just wanted a normal daughter who didn't have to deal with witches, warlocks, demons, gods, goddess', etc."

Amy looked at her youngest daughter in contempt, "Joy, you can't get away from it, it's who you are. You may not have full power like we have because you two have different fathers. But Buffy is special, and this is what she is and she has to learn how to harness her power, and understand what exactly it is that she has to do."

Jenny had been silent most of the time watching the situation play out. She looked at Buffy and gave her a small smile.

"How is she supposed to study these things? She's a teenage girl with a social life?"

Jenny decided to answer this, "Joy, she will be studying with us and another young Wicca named Tara. She goes to UCLA and she is very proficient one at that. If Buffy's powers go unchecked they will consume her."

Buffy let out a gasp that got everyone's attention. "What do you mean consume me? Does it mean it could kill me?" She looked between her aunt and grandmother.

"It won't kill you, but you would walk a fine line between good and evil. Demons would be able to sense your power and use it for as you would say badness." Jenny offered her niece.

Joyce just sat there in disbelief. Yes she knows about the whole powers and spells, enchantments and what not, but Buffy is her daughter. She wanted something normal for her.

"So what you're saying is I have to practice, practice, and practice. So when does my lessons begin?"

Joyce couldn't believe what she was hearing, Buffy wanted to actually participate in this. She stood up abruptly. This earned looks from all three ladies in the room.

"I can't be here right now. I need to think this over; Buffy I will see you when you get home tomorrow. Your father is leaving in the afternoon for Sunnydale and would like to see you before he leaves."

She turned and walked out of the door, leaving a confused mother, and sister behind. All eyes turned to Buffy.

"What was that about your father?" Amy asked her granddaughter.

"Well, dad and mom have been arguing a lot as of late. It got so bad that they are getting a divorce. Daddy is moving to this town called Sunnydale and I will be spending weekends and vacations between the two." She said sadly.

Buffy was surprised when she saw that it was raining. She looked out in amazement.

"What's happening?"

"Your emotions are controlling you and your abilities. That is why you need to get to practicing and studying. Cheer up it's not the end of the world; you never know things could always get better." Jenny smiled at the blonde.

She perked up at this and the rain stopped. "Can I make them get back together? I mean work a little magic.

"No!" Both women said at the same time. "You can not use magic to undo things that happened naturally. It will have grave consequences and not of the pleasant variety." Amy warned the young girl.

"Okay, so no undoing the natural. So again when are my lessons?"

"Your first lesson will begin right now. You my dear are going to learn how to keep your emotions and your powers separate. Those two together does not lead to good."

Buffy waited for her grandmother to teach her how to control her emotions.

OTHERSIDE OF LOS ANGELES

Angel came out of Burger King on the arm of a beautiful brunette. They were the epitome of laughs and smiles. Cordelia looked at the couple in contempt, 'How could he do this to Buffy? She was nothing but faithful.' The vampire thought to herself. She followed the couple until they got to the girls house. She learned that her name was Lilah and her father was a lawyer at the famous Wolfram and Hart. Once the girl was deposited in the house she decided to make her presence known.

"Hey Angel." She approached the teen.

"Oh hey Cordelia. Where did you come from?" He asked

She had to come up with a quick story. "I was visiting with a friend of mine. She lives over here. What are you doing here?"

"I was spending time with my step sister. We don't get to see each other as much." He hoped she believed him.

Cordelia did not believe a word that came out of his mouth. That's the bitch she was cheating on her girl with. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Giving herself a mental shrug she continued with her charade.

"Angel, I don't believe that whole step sister line. You are talking to me, not Buffy besides you told me single handedly that you were cheating on her today." She gave him a smile.

They continued walking down the street making small talk. She found out a lot about him and everyone else that Buffy hangs around.

"So would you like to go out tomorrow night? I mean Buffy is going to be busy with family issues and I would love to get to know you better." Angel asked her slyly.

"I would love to, we could keep this between me and you right? I don't want to ruin any chances I have with Buffy."

Angel looked over at her with confusion. "Did you say chances?"

She thought back to what she had said, "I mean my chances at being friends with her. She seems like a real likeable girl." She amended.

They continued walking. "Yeah, she is pretty special to everyone around her. She's their 'Golden Girl'. Buffy could never do no wrong and her family especially her aunt and grandmother they are very protective of her. It's kind of weird." He admitted.

Cordelia let out a small smile, 'Oh you just don't know how truly special she is.' She thought to herself.

"Would you like to go get some coffee?" Angel asked.

"I would love to. Show me the way." She looped her arm through his and they walked into the nearest Starbucks. (Which wasn't hard because there is one on every corner.)

GILES HOUSE

Rupert Giles entered the house to find his son in deep thought in the living room. He placed his over night bag down and stepped further into the living room.

"Deep thoughts?" He asked his only son.

Lindsey let out a little yelp, "Oh dad you scared me. What are you doing home so early? You're not due back until tomorrow."

"Well, business wrapped up a little later so I decided to surprise you and your mother. Where is she by the way?"

Lindsey looked at his dad. "She is over Grandma Amy's house. Buffy found out that she is Wicca and she flipped and ran there."

His dad flopped down in the nearest chair, the time had finally come. He had been preparing for this since he was a little boy. Rupert Giles would be a guide to a real Wicca.

"So she didn't take it so well?"

"Oh yeah, she was upset and the weather went all wonky. I guess now her time is going to be dedicated to studying and practicing." He said sadly.

"I'm afraid so, you knew this. She will still have time for you; trust me she'll be over here more than at her own home." He gave his son a reassuring smile.

"Come on let's go fix dinner. I'm pretty sure when your mom and Buffy get home they will be hungry."

Lindsey got up and followed his father into the kitchen.

AMY'S HOUSE

Buffy was sitting with her eyes closed meditating. It was a little boring to her, but she knows it's important. Jenny and Amy were chanting in some language unknown to her. When the chanting stopped Jenny told Buffy to open her eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asked the girl.

"I feel surprisingly at peace. I don't feel anything bubbling at the surface. What did you do?" She asked amazed.

"We really didn't do anything, it was you. We just gave you a little help to control your emotions. Now when you experience a particular emotion your powers will not really show. If you get around the wrong people and you show any kind of emotions your magic would have come to the surface and it would have given you away." Amy looked at the girl.

"Cool." She smiled.

"I think that's enough for today. We need to get home, I'm pretty sure Lindsey is worried about you. We could do some book studying there."

Amy walked her daughter and granddaughter to the door. "You two be careful, it's sunset and who knows what's lurking around tonight." She warned.

"We will, I can teleport us home it's not to worry." Jenny gave her mother a hug.

"Buffy you and I will talk later. I really want you to get with Tara, she'll be real helpful."

She hugged her grandmother. "I will. Bye grandma." Buffy managed to say before she was teleported home.

OTHER SIDE OF LOS ANGELES

The couple entered the Starbucks and ordered two lattes. Even though Cordelia couldn't taste it, she loved the way the caffeine sent a jolt to her system. Angel guided them to a table and they sat.

"So Cordelia, you are ever mysterious. Tell mea little bit about you?" He gave her a smile.

"There's nothing really to tell. I will be a senior at Hemery this year. I am originally from New York, but when my parents died, I moved with my cousin Drusilla and her family." It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Sounds tragic. How did they die?"

He saw her smile fall, it must have been a real testy subject with her.

"They were killed along with my little sister, and brother. A maniac butchered them to death." She couldn't tell him she was the one who killed them.

"So who are these other people that you were talking about? I believe you said their names were Willow, Xander and Oz. Is that correct?"

"Yeah that's correct. We've been friends since we were in preschool, we're like family." He smiled.

"Sounds interesting, I would kill to have friendships like that."

They continued talking and drinking their lattes. It wasn't going to be as hard to kill him as she thought. She wondered if Buffy would be deeply affected. That wasn't a hard question to answer. Take away everything she holds near and dear until there is no one left but her. Life was good.


	6. The Game has Changed

Cordelia's New Obsession 6?

Disclaimers in part 1

GILES HOUSE

Jenny and Buffy popped into the living room with a thump. This caused Giles and Lindsey to stop what they were doing in the kitchen. When they arrived to see what the noise was they saw Buffy and Jenny dusting themselves off.

"Aunt Jenny that was so cool! Can I do that too?" Buffy asked in wonderment.

She smiled at the girl, "Yes, you can but you have to get further in your training."

Sensing that someone else was in the living room with them both ladies turned around.

"Rupert what are you doing back? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Jenny smiled and gave him a hug, he gladly returned it. Buffy and Lindsey were just staring at them. Sometimes they didn't understand adults.

"Everything was taken care of and here I am, end of story." He looked over Jenny's shoulder and saw Buffy.

"Hello, my dear Buffy." He gave hear a smile.

"Hi, Giles." She gave him a smile. "Is that all I get? Just a 'Hi Giles'." He embraced her in a hug.

Rupert Giles has always been the other constant in her life. Even though she has a father and he was very loving, it was Giles who was her rock.

"Okay now that everyone is here can we eat? I don't know about ya'll, but I am hungry." Lindsey groaned out.

STARBUCKS

Cordelia looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She really didn't want to spend more time with this mortal. It was time for her to feed and she hated not eating on time.

"Listen Angel, I enjoyed talking with you, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow say eight." She gave him a saccharine sweet smile.

All he could do was drool. "Sure, I need to call Buffy."

'You do that.' She thought.

"So tomorrow at eight. Where exactly are we meeting?" He asked.

"Let's meet here and then we can plan the rest of the evening. After all tomorrow is the last day before school starts."

She turned and walked out of the coffee shop with a satisfied smile. On her way home she made a pit stop at Lindsey's house. Looking through the window she saw the girl whose been haunting her, laughing with her family. To anyone else she was a normal girl, but she knew better. The vampire backed away from the house and into the darkness, it was time for her to feed.

"Buffy anything strange happen today?" Giles asked his niece.

Buffy looked at her aunt and at her uncle. She didn't know if she was supposed to tell or not. Jenny gave her a nod of her head and she smiled.

"Yeah, some things happened that made me wig. I found out today that I am a Wicca and that I was predestined. Grandma called me the 'The Chosen One' it's all kind of weird. I have to study and get my practice on, so I can properly use my powers." She smiled.

He gave Jenny a knowing smile. Buffy was his charge, and he was her guide, the one to not only train, but to lead her in the right direction. A mentor of sorts, he just had to keep his feelings for the girl out of it.

"Buffy what you have is a sacred birth right, these next few months are going to be filled with training and studying."

"So what do you mean? I'm going to have to give up everything that gives me a little bit of normalcy?" She was clearly upset.

"Buffy the fate of the world is in your hands. Your friends are going to be nothing but a hindrance."

Buffy dropped her fork in clear anger. The power was trying to surge forth, but it was blocked. She stood up apparently pissed off. Jenny looked alarmed at this and stood up with her. Lindsey just looked on in confusion.

"Oh, so you want to take away everything that means a lot to me? Who the hell do you think you are? I wish-" There was a crack of thunder outside the window.

Jenny rushed over behind Buffy and clamped a hand over her mouth. Giles looked up at the girl and was clearly frightened she had a bright purple glow emanating from her. The thunder still crackled outside and the lights were flickering.

"Buffy, please calm down. Your uncle doesn't know what it's like to be a girl, with all of this on her shoulders."

Buffy was still muttering under her aunt's hand. She tried to bite, but it wasn't possible. Jenny glared at her husband; if looks could kill he would be dead. He broke her stare and looked at Lindsey.

"Go on upstairs son. We can handle this." He gestured to his son.

"No, I am not going anywhere. You just single handedly told my only cousin that she had to give up everything because of her calling. I'm standing beside her, Buffy is my cousin and I'll be damned if everything normal is taken away from her."

The room went deathly silent. The only thing that could be heard was the soft murmuring Jenny was doing to bring Buffy down.

OTHERSIDE OF TOWN

Cordelia was feeding on a homeless woman, when she felt a change. The moon had disappeared, the air was thick, and there was thunder crackling through the sky. She knew that her girl was pissed about something and couldn't control it. She threw the woman down and smiled a truly evil smile. Holding her head high she walked out of the ally and pass some unsuspecting kids. It would have been fun to torture them, but she was in too good of a mood.

Walking into the manor she was immediately met by Drusilla. "You looked pleased, did anything happen today."

Cordelia smiled at the other woman, "Oh yeah, I caught dear Angel red handed on the arm of another girl." She walked into her room and took off her shoes.

"Did he see you?" The other vampire asked.

"Yeah he did. He tried to feed me some bullshit story, but I finally busted him on it. We had coffee and he told me a little more about our Buffy. We are getting together tomorrow."

Drusilla looked truly happy, "So are you going to kill him?" She asked excited.

"No, I am going to show Buffy what he is truly capable of. Then when the fall out begins and she drops him like a bad habit, I will swoop in for the kill."

Drusilla lay down on the bed with the other vampire. Stroking her arm gently, this touch alone was getting Cordelia aroused.

"How are you going to do it? Who are you going to use?" She asked.

She let out a huge smile, "I'm calling in the big guns." She straddled Drusilla's lap and began to kiss the other vampire. She abruptly stopped; "Darla" She called for the other vampire. Drusilla looked a little confused; Cordelia put a finger up to her lips. Darla walked in.

"You called, mistress?"

"I have a job for you." She smiled at the smaller vampire.

GILES HOUSE

Jenny had prevailed in talking Buffy down and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could be for them.

"Buffy, I understand that you are upset. Your uncle just doesn't understand what it's like for you. I don't want you to give up anything, your friends and everything else is what holds you to this world."

She glared at her husband again. "I want you to have that sense of normalcy." She smiled at her son. "But, do not, and I mean do not ever make a wish out of anger. The consequences will be too great."

Buffy looked down clearly ashamed of what she did. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. It won't ever happen again. I love my friends and I love hanging out with them. I just didn't like the fact that I would have to give up everything for this stupid calling."

"Buffy, I am sorry if I upset you. I just got excited that's all, it's just that you are my very first ever charge. I want you succeed in everything you do; I want you to live a long life. If your friends are that important to you then I won't monopolize all of your time, but it is important that you study, practice, and hone your skills." He gave her a small smile.

She looked at him grateful. "What do you mean I'm your first charge? Who are you?" She questioned.

"I am your guide. I will teach and train you in history, and I will teach you how to truly defend yourself. It will coincide with your magic training and whatever other training that needs to be done. The world isn't truly on your shoulders there is someone else out there who shares that burden with you. We just don't know who she is yet, but she is out there.

She looked between her aunt and her uncle. "I'm seventeen years old, I don't want this responsibility." She said sadly and got up from the table.

Buffy walked towards the stairs leaving three very somber people behind. Lindsey got up to go after her, but was stopped by his mother.

"She needs some time alone son. It has been a very trying day for her; she'll talk to you when she's ready."

He got up from the table and walked the same path that Buffy did. His life was just flipped upside down. His only cousin was a warrior for the powers and he couldn't do anything to help her. Walking into his room he saw Buffy asleep on his bed, he lay down beside her and pulled the blanket up over them.

"I will do everything to make sure you stay safe. I love you Buffy."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He drifted to sleep with his arms around his cousin. That's how Jenny and Giles found them when they headed up to bed. They closed the door and let them sleep.

"He really cares for her doesn't he?" Giles asked his wife.

"More than we'll ever know. He has been fiercely protective of her since she was a little girl. I guess you can say he is her guardian angel."

They headed off to bed.

OTHER SIDE OF LA

Faith was walking down the street from a night out with Xander when she saw a strange woman sitting on her porch.

"I'm sorry are you looking for someone?" She asked the strange woman.

"I'm looking for a Faith Williams are you her?"

The woman looked at her and Faith looked back at her just as well.

"It depends. Who are you?"

"I'm Gwendolyn Post, your new watcher." The woman stated.

"Lady what the hell are you talking about? I have two very loving parents. I don't need a watcher." She walked up to the door.

"You have a destiny and it's up to you to fulfill it." The lady was losing her patience.

"Trust me lady I am destiny free." She turned and walked into the house.

The lady handed her a card with an address on it. "What's this for?" She looked at the card suspiciously.

"Just meet there and all will be explained." She turned and walked away.

Faith closed the door behind her and looked at the card. Tonight was just getting weirder and weirder.


	7. Beautiful Morning it's Not

Cordelia's New Obsession 6?

Disclaimers in part 1

Sunday morning dawned bright and early in the Giles home. Buffy was awoken up by the sun rays and the sound of people shouting. Looking around the room she noticed that Lindsey was missing. Feeling nature calling she went to he bathroom, the arguing could wait until she was finished. A little while later she made her way downstairs and saw her parent's, her aunt and uncle, and of course Lindsey. The room fell into a hush when she stepped on the last step.

"Good morning, what's with the yelling?" She walked further into the living room and sat down in front of her parents.

"Well, your father came here to take you to Sunnydale with him. Your aunt and uncle explained everything to him, and he really wants you to go. I think it's better if you do go, you can start over and have a new life." Joyce said to her only child.

Buffy looked at Jenny and Giles, then at her parents. She was not in the best of moods and everyone could tell. It would be a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

"Let me get this right. You and dad are getting a divorce; he is leaving to another town called Sunnydale. He found out about my lineage and you two think it's best if I go with him. But Aunt Jenny and Uncle Giles think it's a bad idea." She said calmly.

"Yes, I think it's best if you come with me. You can forget about this whole Wicca thing and have a normal life." Hank tried to talk to his daughter.

"I can't forget about this whole Wicca thing. It's who I am and there is no changing that, just because mom can't deal with it doesn't mean you have to ship me off. Well, you can forget about it because I am not going anywhere."

Jenny cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. "Lindsey, Buffy why don't you call your friends and go out. It's the last day of summer before school you should have some fun." She smiled at the two teens.

"Hold up, you don't instruct my daughter to leave, when we are in the middle of a discussion." Joyce was clearly upset.

Lindsey and Buffy had already made their way upstairs. Giles decided that he had been silent long enough.

"I think it's not appropriate for those two to be in here while we are discussing this. I want to keep them especially Buffy out of this. She has had bombshell after bombshell dropped on her in the past few days. I'm surprised that she is still able to function right."

Hank was about to interrupt when he saw a deadly glare from Giles. He sat back and let the other man finish.

"She is a very special girl and the fate of the world is on her head. Buffy leaving isn't going to solve anything; this is going to follow her wherever she goes. Wicca is what she is and that is never going to change, no matter where she goes. If she doesn't get the practice and the appropriate training the consequences will be too high. We love Buffy just like she is our own child; there is no way we are going to let her be a pawn between the both of you."

Joyce had enough of this and decided to speak up. "You don't know what it was like for me growing up around all of his. I don't want my daughter around her or not, she is a danger to everyone. Her going away will make it better for all of us, I wouldn't have to worry about her getting pissed off and casting a spell on me."

By this time Buffy and Lindsey had made their way downstairs. Neither one was a happy camper.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me mom! I'm sorry if I can't be the normal daughter you want. Don't blame me it's what was passed down to me, I didn't ask for this. Unfortunately this was chosen for me, if that's the way you feel then I no longer have a mother."

She ran out of the house leaving behind a concerned cousin, a worried aunt and uncle, a regretful mother, and a confused father. Before anyone could say anything Giles was out the door and Jenny went upstairs leaving behind Lindsey, Joyce, and Hank.

"I hope you are both happy, you just lost your only daughter. I expected this from you Uncle Hank, but not you Aunt Joyce. Let's hope she runs back to grandma's house, if anything happens to her I will never forgive you." He turned and walked out the door.

Jenny came back downstairs and looked at the two remaining adults. "Well, Buffy didn't go to mother's house, and I did a locator spell and couldn't get a trace on her. I hope you're happy Joy."

Hank and Joyce got up and walked out the door. "I'm truly sorry, but I don't want my daughter going through all of this. I think it's best if she stays here, she would be a danger to me." Hank said with no uncertainty.

Joyce and Jenny both couldn't believe their ears. Hank was giving up on his daughter, he was no better than Joyce.

"Well it's nice to know you feel that way." Joyce walked off to her car. Today was just a little too much for her.

Buffy was walking around aimlessly; her life couldn't get any worse than this. She walked by a creepy looking mansion and ended up at a park. Looking to her left she saw some swings and went to go sit down. Unfortunately she was not alone.

"Buffy, what are you doing here this time of morning?" Cordelia asked walking up to the girl.

She looked up and came face to face with the other girl. "I am just thinking about things. Where did you come from? I never pegged you for a morning person."

Buffy wasn't wrong about her not being a morning person, but she sensed that Buffy was around. Plus it didn't help that Lindsey called so early in the morning.

"I'm really not, but couldn't help it. It's just something about this morning. What's with the tragedy mask?" She sat down next to the girl.

"I really don't want to talk about it. There's a lot going on right now, I just need to think."

"What you need to do is talk to someone who is impartial. It helped me when my family was killed so many years ago." She had to start somewhere.

"You lost your family? That's harsh, how did you deal?" Buffy questioned.

"They were murdered when I was at school one day."

"So that explains why you are here. My parents are getting a divorce and come to find out my mom wants me to go to Sunnydale with him. I told them that I didn't want to go and ran off. It's just that I had so much dropped in my hands this weekend. School begins tomorrow it's a lot." She said softly.

Cordelia's undead heart went out to the girl. She was so young, but had such a great responsibility. All she wanted to do was protect the young girl, yes she was supposed to kill her, but its turning into something more. What she needed to do was find Buffy's dad and kill him.

"I hope you don't leave. Everyone is sure to miss you, and it would suck to start a new year at a new school. Besides I was looking forward to having you as a friend."

Buffy smiled back at the other girl. Sitting there and talking to her was actually helping her feel better. She came to a conclusion that the other girl is okay to be around.

"Well, if my Aunt Jenny and Uncle Giles have a say, I won't be going anyway." Buffy stood up to leave. "I really have to go; everyone is probably worried about me. Plus Lindsey and I had plans with our friends. It was a pleasure talking to you."

Buffy turned and walked away, all the while Cordelia was watching her. The girl was a hottie someone she would love to have around for eternity.

"No sweetie, the pleasure was all mine." She got up and walked back to the house.

Drusilla immediately met the older vampire at the door. "Cordelia, your girl is missing. Lindsey called and said that she got mad and ran out" She was in hysterics.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes, "I just saw Buffy and I spoke with her. She is on her way home right now. Her mom is trying to get her to move to Sunnydale with her father."

She walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Pulling out a blood packet, she put it in a mug and warmed it up.

"Isn't that a good thing, if she leaves? You wouldn't have anything to worry about."

Taking a sip from her mug she put it back down. "No it won't be a good thing; I will lose my main advantage. All this shit I'm going through will not be in vain. Buffy Summers will be mine very soon."

Drusilla stepped back a little, yes she was used to her sires bitchyness, but this was a new high. She didn't know what the older vampire saw in Buffy except for her power, but something told her that turning Buffy was a bad idea.

"There are a lot of people standing in the way. Anyways how long is this going to take? I mean we don't have forever in LA."

"We have as long as I say we do. I will give it until Prom; this will be a very slow seduction. I want her vulnerable, but not too vulnerable. If you get what I mean, now if you will excuse me I have someone to kill."

She dropped her mug in the sink and walked out leaving a perplexed Drusilla behind.

GILES HOUSE

Buffy walked into the house a little while later. Jenny and Giles were sitting on the couch in deep discussion, when she walked in. Immediately they stopped when she appeared.

"Oh my god Buffy, you had us worried." Jenny got up to hug her niece.

"Sorry, I just had to get away and clear my head. I have a lot to deal with at the moment, I'm seventeen years old, a senior in high school. I should be worried about prom, and cheerleading. Not divorces, training or practicing, it's just too much for me to handle. Then to top it all off my mother doesn't want me around her, because I might be a threat."

"Buffy, everything is going to be alright. You go through the bad to get to the good. As for your mom she will come around. She has always been this stubborn about things like this. Your Uncle and I have been talking, and we think it would be better if you come live with us." Jenny explained to the young girl.

"So you want me to live here with you. What would Lindsey say?" She asked.

Just then Lindsey walked through the door with Willow and Faith behind him. "What would Lindsey say about what?" He questioned.

"Oh hello son. We were just talking to Buffy about living here on a permanent basis." Giles finally spoke up.

A smile broke out on his face, "I think that's a good idea. I mean with me starting college and everything, I'll be able to keep an eye on her." He gave a smile to his mother.

Willow was a lot confused about what was going on. She's been out of the loop for far too long.

"Excuse me, what exactly is going on? Why would Buffy live here?" The red head queried.

"My parents are getting a divorce, and they want me to move to Sunnydale with my father. I don't want to start a new school in my last year, that's just wrong."

Faith was sensing that this was a family problem didn't say anything. She really didn't want her friend to leave. Buffy was the first friend she made in preschool and they were always close.

"You kids go ahead and have fun. We will talk it over with your parents and see what they have to say."

Buffy ran upstairs to get her purse and her cell phone. She met everyone else outside.

"So what's the up?" She asked no one in particular.

"Well, I am going to pick up Oz and Faith is going to pick up Xander, and we will meet you two at Six Flags." Willow said, before anyone could protest.

"I have to go and pick up Drusilla, and I think Cordelia is coming too." Lindsey added.

The red head and the brunette let out a long sigh. They didn't like Drusilla, but since it was their oldest friend's girlfriends they tolerated her. Without further complaints they went to their cars and parted seperate ways.

"How are you holding up blondie?" He asked in concern.

"I'm good; it's just been a trying time for me. You are so lucky your parents love each other so."

Nothing else was said on the way to Drusilla's. They drove past the park where she talked to Cordelia and pulled up into the house. Buffy thought looked like it belonged to the Addam's Family.

"Who lives here?" Buffy asked a little scared.

"Drusilla lives here with her cousin Cordelia. Sit back while I go get her." He opened up the door and got out.

ELSEWHERE

Cordelia was on the prowl. She was behind a tree in the Summers yard looking at her prey. Hank was putting his bags in the car, he was very unsuspecting. She also noticed that there was one car in the yard, which meant that her mom wasn't at home.

"Hi, is Buffy home?" She asked as sweet as she could.

Hank nearly jumped out of his skin. Finally he turned around and was met with the brunette vampire.

"No, she isn't. She is at her aunt's house for the weekend. You could try her there." He put the rest of the bags in the car.

His back was turned and she used that to her advantage. She wrapped her arm around his neck and he let out a hoarse scream. He was looking around panicking hoping anyone would see this.

"Stop fighting! It's only going to make it worse." She tightened the hold on his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" He said, hoarsely.

"You tried to take Buffy away from me. I can't have that, she is mine." She had enough of the talking. She sunk her fangs into his neck and began to drink.

Hank finally stopped fighting and fell into the darkness. Cordelia felt his heart stop and she threw him to the ground. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and stuffed him in the trunk. Feeling satisfied with her kill she walked down the street happy.

"One down seven to go." She said to no one in particular.


	8. Fun With Friends

Cordelia's New Obsession 7?

Disclaimers in part 1

Cordelia made it back home in time to see the trio leave the house. The trio consisted of Lindsey, Drusilla, and Buffy. She let out a Cheshire type smile at the sight of the blonde. It was something about her that made the vampire feel all sorts of things. Drusilla noticed the other vampire approach and gave her a slight nod.

"Group outing?" She asked casually.

Lindsey took the liberty of answering for the group, "Yeah, we are meeting up with some friends of ours for a day at Six Flags Magic Mountain." He gave her a smile.

She looked over at Buffy and gave her a smile. "Sounds like a good time. Is it like a couple thing?" It wasn't that she was jealous, but she had to make sure that Angel was no where around.

"Yeah, it is, but I am without a significant other. Angel said he had family plans or something like that. Which is totally understandable, I'll just see him at school tomorrow." A part of her was monumentally pissed, but she didn't let it show.

An idea popped into Drusilla's head, something that would help her sire further along.

"Why don't you come with us?" I mean you can keep ou- I mean Buffy company." She hoped that no one noticed her slip up. Luckily for her they didn't except for Cordelia.

"What do you say Buffy? I mean it will give her a chance to meet the rest of the gang." Lindsey piped up.

Buffy could feel Cordelia staring at her intently. "Sure why not? I mean I'll be the only one without a honey." She got in the car.

The vampiress, walked into the house to grab a few things. She called out for Darla.

"Darla, come in here now." She yelled for the blonde vamp.

She came in wearing a red and green plaid skirt, white shirt with a cardigan, white knee high socks, and a pair of loafers. She looked every way like a school girl, it was turning her on, but she was imagining Buffy in it instead of the blonde vampire.

"You called mistress." She said softly.

"I want you to go get young Angel and bring him back here. I would like for you to seduce him, and I will make sure Buffy sees. We should be back before sunset, because of school tomorrow."

"Yes mistress." Nothing else was said. She grabbed her purse and some other acessories and walked out of the house. All the while a smile playing on her face.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get going. I know Willow is probably flipping a lid right now." Buffy said as Lindsey drove off.

"Who are you tellin' darlin', she counts tardiness as like the eighth sin?"

This earned a genuine smile from Buffy. The ride to the amusement park was made with polite conversation. It wigged Buffy out that Cordelia was so interested in her life. She just chalked it up to curiosity. Lindsey pulled the car into the parking lot and everyone exited. Drusilla grabbed onto Lindsey's arm as they walked ahead of the other two females. They exchanged mutual glances, and linked arms also. This motion thrilled the vampiress to the bone. The small group was met by the others.

"It took you long enough. I thought we were going to have to put out an APB." Xander joked.

"We're here now, so you can scratch that." Buffy smiled.

Willow was the first one to notice the other brunette and how she was attached to Buffy.

"I would like to introduce you to Drusilla's cousin Cordelia; she will be attending Hemery with us." Buffy introduced the rest of the group.

"It's nice to meet you Cordelia, I'm Willow. The other brunette over there is Faith, I'm sure you already know her. Standing next to her is her on again off again boyfriend Xander Harris. This guy right here is my guy, Daniel Osborne, but we call him Oz" She introduced everyone. Oz regarded her wearily; he was getting a vibe off of her, but couldn't place it.

Everybody paid for their tickets and entered the park with no problems. First thing they wanted to do was ride roller coasters. Buffy decided to sit the Goliath out it was too much ride for her. Cordelia stayed behind with the blonde beauty.

"Are you afraid of a big bad roller coaster?" She sat next to the girl.

"No, I just don't care for that particular ride. I got sic several times over, roller coasters and Buffy are un-mixy things."

"What do you think tomorrow will be like? I mean this is your school after all." She wanted to keep the conversation going.

Buffy let out a grin, "Just hang with me and mine and everything will be fine. With your good looks you will have guys hanging all over you." Buffy was mortified by what she said. 'Where the hell did that come from?', she thought.

Cordelia ginned inwardly, the girl was noticing her.

"I understand what you're saying. If it's any consolation I think you are quite the hottie." She smiled.

Elsewhere

Joyce pulled up in the driveway and noticed Hank's car still in the drive way. That struck her as strange it was after three and he was supposed to be gone. She put the car in park and got out. The first thing she noticed was the door was wide open a sense of panic rose in her. Walking into the house she saw some of Hank's bags near the door. She called out to him, but there was no answer. She ran back outside and noticed the keys still in the ignition. Running back in the house she called the police and then Jenny and Giles.

The police arrived moments later asking her a million and one questions.

"So you pulled up and the door was wide open, and your husbands car seemed abandoned." Officer Abrams asked the older woman.

"That is correct. We were over to my sister's house, and we had a huge argument over our daughter. She left with her cousin and some friends. I went to the gallery to take care of some business." She tried not to cry.

"Joy we got here as soon as we could. What happened?" Jenny asked her now distraught sister.

"We were in the middle of questioning, could you hold off on anything else?" The officer asked.

Jenny got up and moved away and went in search of her husband.

"Were you and your husband having marital problems?"

"Yeah, we filed for a divorce a few weeks ago. It was agreed upon that out daughter go with him, but he changed his mind."

Officer Abrams was writing notes in his pad. Joyce was just staring out of the window.

Her mind immediately went to Buffy. How was she going to tell her only daughter that her father is missing? She tried not to think that maybe the young girl was behind this. It infuriated her to think that Buffy would do something this horrible.

The officer finished questioning Jenny and Giles and they rushed to Joyce's side.

"Where is Buffy?" Joyce asked

"She and Lindsey are out with Willow, Faith and the others. They won't be back until sunset." Giles answered for his wife.

One of the CSI members came and got the detective, Officer Abrams, and a few other people. The trunk was opened to reveal Hank stuffed in the trunk.

"We believe that he was suffocated and then stuffed in the trunk. The weird thing about it is he has two little puncture wounds in his neck. They don't look human either."

Detective Ashton looked thoughtful; "You think it might be a vamp attack? I mean they are running rampant." He whispered.

"I don't know, but we need to get Mrs. Summers out here so she can make a positive identity."

Detective Ashton walked into the house and brought out the distraught wife. Joyce wasn't prepared for what she saw and when the body came into view she fainted. Jenny came over and gasped in shock. "That's my brother-in-law. What happened?" She tried to keep her emotions in check. Buffy was going to be extrememly pissed.

"Apparently he was attacked and stuffed in the trunk. He might have been strangled."

Giles had made it over to the group and gasped at what he saw. He wrapped Jenny in his arms as she cried. Right now wasn't about her it was about Joyce and Buffy. "Oh god we need to get to Buffy." She cried out.

"We'll worry about Buffy in a little bit. Let her have her fun, and we will call her in a few hours. Let's go tend to Joyce." He soothed his wife and walked her into the house.

Joyce came to a little while later, "Please tell me that this is all a dream. Hank can't be dead, he was a lousy husband, but he was a loving father. Who would've done this?" She sobbed out.

Six Flags

Buffy and everyone else was enjoying themselves. They rode almost every ride except for a few roller coasters. Xander had actually gotten sick from eating so much junk. Cordelia won Buffy a stuffed teddy bear, which she held proudly.

Cordelia was satisfied with the way the day was going. It was actually kind of fun, but what made it best was being with Buffy. She had to excuse herself to make a call.

"Darla is everything in place?" She asked eagerly.

"Yep, he is here and we're having some fun. I can't wait to see the expression on the little wicca's face."

"Don't worry you will, and it will be priceless. We should be there in about an hour, keep him busy." She ground out.

"Not to worry, I got him." She hung up the phone.

She made her way back to the group and sat down next to Buffy. The blonde smiled at her affectionately.

"Did everything get taken care of?" She asked.

"Yes, so what's next?" Not wanting the day to end.

"Well, everyone else has pretty much made up their own plans. So we are going to go ahead and go home." Lindsey answered.

Dru and Cordelia shared a secret smile. They walked out of the park and to each other's perspective cars.

"We'll meet up in the morning at the usual." Faith called out.

"No, problem. Bye guys." Everyone said their good byes and got into the cars.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had a good time." Cordelia said to both Buffy and Lindsey.

Lindsey looked at her, "No problem, you're a nice person and Buffy seems to like you. So you are okay in our book." He gave her a smile.

The ride back to the vampires' house was made in silence. Buffy was lightly dosing with her head on Cordelia's shoulder. This act caused a flood of emotions to run through her. She looked so peaceful sleeping, not a problem in the world.

The wicca finally awoke when the car stopped. "We're here." Lindsey said to everyone in the car.

Buffy stretched, "I must have been tired." She gave a sheepish smile.

"It's okay; I'm kind of tired too." Drusilla feigned tiredness.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way inside of the enormous house. Buffy was surprised to see all of the art amongst a blood red room with black leather furniture. She was mesmerized by the size. They walked into the sitting room and what Buffy and Lindsey saw sent the little blond reeling. On one of the couches was Angel and some blonde bitch. From what it looked like, they were getting pelvic.

Cordelia and Drusilla stayed back to watch the fireworks explode. Lindsey had to get a grip on the girl she was in kill mode.

"Angel, what the fuck do you think you're doing! I knew you were cheating on me, I just didn't have proof. Now I do!" She said in a rather calm voice.

Darla got off of Angel and set her skirt to rights. She coward under Buffy's glare the power coming off of her sent her running. If looks could kill Angel would be dead.

"Buffy baby, it's not what it looks like. I have needs that you weren't fulfilling. I got tired of playing the waiting game." He told her honestly.

"So, the whole calling it to a halt was a fucking act. I trusted you Angel, I loved you, been nothing but faithful. I find you hear with some bitch!" She was getting angry now.

Cordelia was watching in complete glee, but what she was feeling from the blonde was nothing to laugh about.

"Buffy why don't you calm down. Don't get yourself worked up; he is just like any other hormonal challenged boy." Drusilla tried to get a hold of the situation.

"I don't give a care anymore. Angel consider us over, don't come near me, don't talk to me, forget you even know my name."

He got scared when he saw a purple light form around the girl. It was nothing he had ever seen before. "Let's see how well you function without a dick!"

Everyone took a collective step back. The purple light was getting darker, Cordelia was giddy with delight. Not only did she get Angel out of the picture, but she was about to see a real test of Buffy's power.

"Buffy don't do this." Lindsey tried to plead with her.

"No, he hurt me and now he is going to know what it feels like to be hurt." She said in a deadly voice.

Angel tried to get up and bolt, "Subsisto!" She called out. Angel stopped in mid walk.

Everyone gasped at the sight, even Lindsey. "Buffy please, don't do this. It is not going to help anything. This is not the way, he will get his Buffy. He is not worth losing yourself over. Please." He pleaded with her.

Cordelia just watched to see what else was going to happen. Buffy stopped glowing and returned to normal. Angel was still frozen. "Libero." She moved her hand to release him.

Her girl had power and she liked it. In a way it rivaled her own, oh yes Buffy was definitely going to be real handy.

"What the hell was that? Buffy I'm sorry, it will never happen again."

Lindsey knocked him out, "Damn right it won't! Stay the fuck away from her or next time I won't stop her form killing you."

Angel came too and ran out of the house. Lindsey turned around to face his cousin. "I should have listened to you. You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen." She sobbed out.

The two vampires were basking in their victory. It wouldn't be long now before he wound up dead.

Buffy looked around at her audience. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I know you guys are probably wondering who I am. I will explain later. Cordelia I will see you in school tomorrow." She turned and walked away.

"Oh and tell that little blonde bitch that I better not see her. She'll be dust and I'm not kidding."

Lindsey placed a kiss on Drusilla's cheek. "I'll call you later my dark princess."

He followed behind Buffy leaving two very pleased vampires behind.

"That was priceless, did you see our girl. She was wonderful." Drusilla shouted with glee.

"Yes, it was. But what's even priceless is when she finds out that her father had been killed."

"You didn't?" Drusilla asked in mock concern

"I did. We should have her right where we want her." She grinned and walked up the stairs.

Buffy and Lindsey made the ride home in complete silence. He was pissed at Angel for the treatment of his cousin. He knew he was bad news, he just wished she would've seen it earlier. They pulled up into the driveway and noticed another car in the driveway.

"I wonder what mom is doing here." Buffy asked out loud.

He stopped the car, "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

They exited the car and went inside. The two teens were made their way into the house.

"What's with the tragedy? Did somebody die?" Lindsey joked.

When no one else cracked a smile, he knew something was wrong. Buffy could feel the dread building up in her.

"Buffy we need to talk. It's about your father." Joyce told her only daughter.


	9. Back To School We Go

Cordelia's New Obsession 8?

Disclaimers in part 1

Buffy was numb, she couldn't feel anything. The man she called dad for seventeen years is now dead. She was sitting up in Lindsey's room trying to process everything. So much has happened this past weekend, it was all too much. Her life just sucked behind the telling of it. Why did this have to happen to her? She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, have friends, date, go to college, get married, and have kids. Now that may have to be a distant memory.

Everyone else was downstairs talking lightly. Lindsey wasn't really saying anything, he was more concerned for his cousin than anything. This weekend was nothing, but one big heart break after another.

"How do you think Buffy is holding up?" Joyce asked.

"I don't think so well, she was calm a little too calm. She's probably upstairs crying or either in deep thought." Jenny answered the other woman.

"Did you have fun today?" Giles wanted to steer the topic away from his charge.

"Actually we did, except for when Buffy saw Angel getting his naughty on with another girl."

He looked at the adults and saw the expressions on their faces. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip like that. So Buffy broke up with him right before we came home."

Jenny looked at her son intently, she knew he was holding something away from them. "Lindsey, what did Buffy do? I know she did more than just yell." She asked her son.

He looked everywhere except for the adults, he could feel their stares. "Yes, she was about to cut his privates off." He and Giles cringed at that.

"Did she succeed?" Joyce asked a little scared.

"No, we talked her down. She just put him in a stasis and she had a real dark purple light emanating from her. I've seen many colors, but that one was a new one." He said in awe.

Jenny went upstairs to talk to the young wicca. This was a very trying time for her, and she knew she was the best one to handle this situation.

"Joyce, would you like me to make some tea, get you something to eat. You need to keep your strength up." Giles suggested.

The elder Summers woman looked at him and nodded her head. "That would be good, I have to be strong for Buffy. Even though he was a shitty husband, he was a wonderful father. She looked up to him, and admired him so much." She wiped the tears that were falling.

Lindsey went to his aunt and pulled her into a hug. So many people were hurting around him and there was nothing he could do.

Jenny knocked on the door and entered when she heard a muffled 'come in'. She walked in , but Buffy didn't look up. She sat down next to the girl and held on to her hand.

"I understand what you are going through. I lost my father at a young age too."

She looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her. "You did? How did he die? I didn't mean to be so rude."

Jenny looked at the girl affectionately, "No, it's okay. He was a white lighter and he did battle with a powerful warlock, unfortunately the warlock was a lot stronger."

Buffy looked at her in confusion, "Wait granddad died last year. So how did he die when you were younger?"

It occurred to the older wicca that Buffy was never told the truth. "That was your mother's father. We have two different dads, mom wanted to marry someone who didn't have anything to do with magic. That's why your mom doesn't have real powers like you and I do. Plus it completely bypassed her, it skips around."

"Oh, okay I understand now." She smiled at her aunt.

"Lindsey told me about what happened this evening. Buffy what you did tonight was dangerous. It may have come naturally to you, but there could have been some nasty side affects. I'm not going to chastise you, but do not cast. Not until you have a full knowledge of what exactly it is you can do."

Buffy looked properly chastised and didn't look up at her aunt. "The girl with Angel I got a funny vibe from her. I couldn't place it, it was like a loud buzzing and I had a funny feeling in my stomach. It only happened one time, but not again."

"When you say funny feeling, do you mean cramps or something?"

"Yeah, but it isn't time yet."

"Buffy you will flip out when I tell you, but when you get that feeling that means a vampire is around. If she scurried away from your light, she is indeed a vampire. Where did you encounter this scene?"

"We went to drop Cordelia and Drusilla off at home and they were getting pelvic on the couch. Why?"

Jenny looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Vampires were rumored to be around here, but she wasn't really sure. A vampire in Drusilla's house, everything seemed normal with the girl. Something wasn't adding up.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You've had a long day; do you want to go to school tomorrow?" She asked the teen.

"Yeah, I do. It's the first day after all. Besides I promised Cordelia I would show her around." She gave her aunt a smile.

Jenny made her way back downstairs with everyone else. Buffy was something else, it was up to her and Giles to keep her protected at all costs.

Mansion

Drusilla was recovering from a mind blowing orgasm caused by Cordelia. Sex with the older vampiress was excellent when she's had a particularly good day.

"Do you think that Buffy found out about her father yet?" The raven haired vampire asked her sire/lover.

"Yes, I felt a shift. The seer was able to pin point it for me. She is consumed with grief and a little bit of hatred. But the show she put on tonight was amazing."

"I actually kind of wished that she would have castrated his dick. But our girl is mighty powerful."

Cordelia got up and got dressed; she had to see the little blonde again before tomorrow. It was like she was becoming obsessed with the girl. Who wouldn't? She represents everything that she was against. She was darkness and Buffy was light, one was pure and the other was evil. It didn't make a difference she just wanted the girl.

Drusilla eyed her sire with joy. She wanted Buffy just as much as she had, maybe even more. Something about the 'Golden Girl' made everything a little better.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you even have to ask? You know where I'm going." She bitched out.

"Sorry, but stalking her isn't really going to do anything."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the other vampire. "I am not stalking; I just want to make sure that she is doing alright. Do you have a problem with that?"

She turned and walked out of the room and out the house. She killed another homeless woman and walked calmly down the street. The lights were off at the Giles house, and from what she heard everyone was asleep. She followed Buffy's scent up to the second floor. Climbing up the tree outside the house she got a view of Buffy sleeping. It wasn't a peaceful one either. All she wanted to do was to go in and comfort her. A plan formed in her head on how to gain entry into the house. She looked at the girl one last time, "Good night princess." She jumped out of the tree and headed home. After all she had school tomorrow.

Next Morning

Buffy woke up when the alarm clock went off. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sun coming through the window. The night before came rushing back to her 'It wasn't a dream.", she thought. She got out of the bed and stretched her legs there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and her mother walked in.

"I'm so sorry Buffy, for everything. I know how much you loved your father."

Buffy held up her hand to stop her mother from talking. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I have to get ready for school." That's when Buffy realized she didn't have any of her new clothes with her.

"I took the liberty of bringing you some clothes over. Do you think we could talk when you get home from school?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Sure mom, we don't have practice today anyway." She took the clothes from her mother and walked out of the room.

Joyce walked back down stairs defeated. "Give it time Joy, she's a teenager and she is upset." Jenny tried to console her sister.

Buffy bounded down the stairs with a renewed energy. Both adults looked at the child in amazement. She went through a lot, but her head was still held high.

"Good morning, Aunt Jenny." Buffy greeted her aunt.

"Good morning to you too. You are in such a good mood."

She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. "It's the first day of school, and I'm happy. This is my final year, it gives me a happy." She said cheerily.

"Buffy you have training today after school." Jenny reminded the young girl.

She frowned a little, but then smiled. "With grandma or with Tara?" She questioned.

"Actually, with both your grandmother and I. There is a lot you need to learn before you go casting half cocked like you did."

Joyce just listened to the conversation, her daughter was already casting spells. Buffy was about to say something when the doorbell interrupted. She went to open it and it was Faith.

"Hey girlfriend, ready to motorvate?" She greeted her friend.

"You know it. Bye mom, by Aunt Jenny." She closed the door behind her before she could hear their reply.

Faith looked over at her friend, she seemed overly cheerful and she knew something was wrong.

"B, is everything okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, my father was found dead, and I caught Angel in the act with a blonde bitch." She said with sadness.

"Why didn't you call me? You shouldn't have to deal with that on your own." She embraced her friend in a hug.

"Everything is all good. I don't want the whole gang to know, all they will do is worry."

Faith left it alone and drove off. She knew Buffy would talk when she was ready. A part of her wanted to break her foot off in Angel's ass for what he did to her. The car pulled up in the parking lot. Both girls got out and met with the gang. Buffy put a smile firmly on her face as she greeted her friends.

"Hey Buff, how goes it?" Willow asked the girl.

"It's all good." She gave the redhead a smile.

"Where is your honey? I thought you two would be exchanging spit by now." Xander teased.

A look of sadness came across her face, but it disappeared the moment she saw Cordelia.

"Cordy, hey over here." Buffy waved the other girl over.

The vampire walked towards the group. She could feel all eyes on her, she liked it.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

Everyone else responded, but Xander was drooling. Faith whispered something in his ear and he stopped ogling the girl.

"How are you this morning?" Cordelia asked the girl.

"Alright considering the fact." No sooner than she said that Angel walked by. He didn't even glance in the groups' direction.

"What was that all about?" Willow asked.

"Angel and I are so over! I caught him cheating with some blonde bitch that looked like a Barbie reject." The anger clearly evident in her voice.

The bell sounded for class, the group broke up and went their separate ways. Buffy and Cordelia were the only ones left. "I need to show you to the office, you have to get your schedule and all." She turned and walked away, Cordelia falling in step behind her.

"Buffy, I have something to ask you. What happened last night? I mean Angel just froze into place." She lowered her voice so only Buffy could hear. "You were glowing purple. What was that all about?" She asked even though she already knew.

They stopped in front of the principles office. She looked around to make sure no one was around. When it was clear that no one was around, she looked back at the brunette.

"I'm a Wicca. I just found out a few days ago. Please don't say anything; I don't want people to think I'm a freak. Besides there is something special about me, and people might exploit that." She finished in a whisper.

"Don't worry Buffy, your secret is safe with me." She gave her a knowing smile.

With that out of the way Buffy pointed her where to go. "I will see you at lunch that is if I don't have you in any of my classes." Buffy stated as she walked away.

'Oh yes, I will definitely be seeing you.' She walked into the principles office.


	10. Something Wicca Comes This Way

Cordelia's New Obsession 9?

Disclaimers are in part 1, for those who read them.

The school day couldn't end faster for Buffy; she was tired of getting sympathy looks from everyone. She honestly didn't know how people found out about her break up with Angel, and the death of her father. To make the day worse, the librarian seemed awfully concerned with Faith. She made a mental note to ask the other girl about that later.

"Hey Buffy." A familiar voice called out to her.

She turned around and was met with Cordelia, and she smiled a genuine smile. "Hey Cordy, what's up?"

Cordelia finally caught up to the blonde and stopped her. Buffy took the time to actually look at her, she was a little on the pail side, but a very attractive looking girl at that. She blushed a little at her thought.

"I wanted to know what you were doing after school today. I mean we do have a report to work on together." She gave her a mischievous smile.

Buffy had to come up with a viable excuse of why today wouldn't be a good day.

"Today wouldn't be a good day to start. I mean with the death of my father plus I have to do some studying and what not. I have a test in Government Friday, and I need to study. How about we get together Tuesday afternoon and start then." It wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't really tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry about your father. I know what you are going through, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm your girl." She said sincerely.

The blonde offered her a small smile. She didn't understand, how someone so nice could be related to Drusilla. A car horn cut the conversation short; both girls looked over and saw Lindsey. They gave a little wave.

"That would be Lindsey. Are you alright to get home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have mine over there." She smiled.

Buffy tore off a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She handed it to the taller girl and smiled.

"Here's my number, give me a call sometime." She turned and walked away.

Cordelia smiled until she saw the blonde girl disappear. She got a telephone number, and she was looking forward to going over to her house tomorrow. Her stomach was growling she went to look for someone to eat.

The librarian was working late, so Cordelia decided to take her out. To her surprise she realized that she wasn't alone. The brunette girl she knew as Faith was in there, with vamp hearing she was able to listen to what they were saying.

"Faith, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to believe me. There are such things as vampires, demons, and etc."

She looked at the librarian like she grew a second head. "Mrs. Post, until I see one I don't believe it. I don't care about being a 'Chosen One'."

"Well, you should be, you were summoned to help a prophesized wicca. I don't know who she is, but she is in LA."

Faith still had a hard time believing this. She was just a girl, how did this get dumped on her shoulder.

"So what do I do now that I'm this Slayer or whatever?"

"You and I are going to train, everyday after school. You will of course do your homework first. One thing you need to remember is that you can't tell anyone. You'll risk putting everyone in danger. I still don't understand how you could have been missed."

Faith watched as Mrs. Post walked behind the checkout desk. Her mind was running three ways over. Life had gotten that much more complicated.

Cordelia couldn't believe what she heard, 'Faith is the slayer.' she thought. She had to find a way for her not to sense her. She ran out of the school and to her car, something had to be done.

Giles House

Buffy came walking in the house she noticed that the living room was empty. "Aunt Jenny, mom, grandma I'm home." She called out into the house. Lindsey had dropped her off at home and returned back to school, he had a late class.

Jenny came down stairs and greeted her niece, "Hey angel, your mom told me to tell you that she is working late at the gallery. She will see you tomorrow because the two of you have to talk."

Buffy put her books down on the table, and sat down. "So where is grandma? I thought she would be here by now." She looked around the dining room and saw different crystals, books, and some other things.

"She should be here right about now." As soon as she said it Amy appeared in the dining room. This amazed Buffy again, she wanted to do something like that.

"Hello my darlings. Let's get started, I Tivo'd Passions." She winked at her granddaughter.

"How long are these lessons a day? I have a report to do with one of my classmates and its due Monday."

Both wicca's looked thoughtful, "For about an hour every day. Some days you will be brushing up on history, some days you will learn spells. Today you will be learning a little bit of both." Amy answered the young girl.

Buffy looked in between the two women. "Okay then let's get with the learning." She smiled.

"Witchcraft, Wicca's, Paganisms, and the lot have been around for a long time. Wicca is a modern religion based on ancient witchcraft. We love anything that deals with the earth. We are a very peaceful and harmonious group of people; we do not do things to harm others. Not in the literal sense, but we do have a law called 'The Law of Three'. It means that whatever we do against earth or nature will come back to us threefold either good or bad." Amy explained to the young girl.

"So what you're saying is, I can't do stuff as an act of revenge?" Her mind went immediately to Angel.

"No, we harm none. Unless it's to rid the world of evil, which you my dear are required to do." Jenny smiled.

"Do we sacrifice animals, or worship Satan?" She asked timidly.

"No my child we do not. That would defeat the law of Harm None. Now you can do that if you want to practice the dark arts, but that is not what you are here for." Amy warned her.

Jenny handed her a book, "This book gives you a detailed history of Witchcraft and Wicca. I want you to study it before you go to bed at night. There will be a quiz at the end of the week to see if you actually read it." Jenny smiled.

Buffy grumbled a little at this. It's enough the teacher's pile on homework, but this is ridiculous.

"I would like for you to keep a journal of sorts. It's like your personal Book of Shadows."

"The Book of what?" She asked in confusion.

Jenny looked at her patiently, "A Book of Shadows, you write your thoughts, poetry, spells, herbs, etc. It is for your eyes only, you can follow this, as you grow you will learn more."

"This is very important in your growth and knowledge of things. Since you are 'The One' you will also be having visions."

"This just keeps getting better and better" Buffy mumbled incoherently.

"There are four elements that we call from: earth, air, fire, and water."

The lesson went on for over two hours. She never realized that there was a lot to learn, plus it disappointed her that she couldn't extract revenge.

"I think it's time to call it quits, Buffy has to study for school." Amy looked at the girl.

"We will pick this up tomorrow. If you pass the crystals test, we will teach you how to effectively cast a spell. Now I want you to point at something and concentrate you can move it." Jenny told the blonde.

Buffy looked at a candlestick sitting on the table and concentrated. She wasn't disappointed when it started moving on its on accord. She gasped in amazement at how she was moving it. Just then Lindsey and Giles came walking through the door and stopped. They were awe struck by what they saw, especially Lindsey. The candlestick fell five minutes later.

"What happened?" She asked a little afraid.

"Your power isn't as strong yet; you can only do so much in so little time. Until you actually begin casting and practicing it will get better." Amy suggested.

"That was truly amazing. How do you feel?" Lindsey asked his cousin. "Hi grandma, hi mom."

"Hi honey." They said in unison. "I feel drained." Buffy said tiredly."

"Buffy that was great for your first try. I know you are tired, we will work some more this week-end." Giles chimed in.

She gave him a smile and headed upstairs to lie down. It had been a long day for her.

"I have some news; a new slayer has been called." Giles sat down in the table chair.

"A slayer you say? Do you know who it is?" Amy asked excitedly. She knew of two slayers in her time.

"Yes, I do. I got a call from Gwendolyn Post this afternoon and I found out that it was Faith. The slayer before her Kendra was killed by a Gilbre demon."

Lindsey leaned up against the wall in shock. He knew about slayers from reading the books. Even though he wasn't a 'Wicca' it was still important for him to do studies and the occasional spell. Faith is like a sister to him as is Buffy, now she was summoned to fight off evil and die.

Finding his voice he finally spoke up, "So Faith is the new slayer? Does that mean she'll fight beside Buffy?"

"Yes, she will fight beside Buffy. Only when the time is right, the time isn't right at this moment, but it will be in the future. When? We don't exactly know, but ridding the earth of evil will be done."

Lindsey looked pensive; two of his favorite girls were destined for things that shouldn't exist. He felt sorry for the two girls who had to carry so much.

Cordelia's

Cordelia walked through the door and called for her childer. She needed to talk to them and she hated to be kept waiting.

"Today vampires! This is uber important." She stomped her foot. All six of them were in her presence. "Where is Drusilla?" She asked testily.

Everyone looked around, "I'm here, don't get all snippy." Drusilla came walking down the steps.

"It was brought to my attention that a new slayer has been called. The slayer's name is Faith. She is a very dear friend of my Buffy's. This Faith needs to be taken care of As soon as possible. She will deter my goal, and I can't have that." She said eyes blazing gold.

"Yes, mistress." The vampires said in unison. Spike just rolled his eyes at the situation, Cordelia saw this and pulled a stake out of nowhere and threw it straight to his heart. He turned to dust.

"Anyone else wanna challenge me?"

The vampires moved back a giant step. "Do everything in your power to make the slayer die. Dismissed." She commanded.

The vampires left without another word. She turned and faced Dru.

"I wasn't expecting a slayer to be summoned here. I didn't know that it would turn out to be my Buffy's friend."

"The seer said that she plays an important role in the final battle against good and evil. I say we don't kill her, let's corrupt her and bring her to the dark side." Drusilla suggested.

Cordelia looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, we must get rid of her. She is one of the people grounding Buffy to this plane. It would defeat the purpose of bringing Buffy over. I want her to rule by my side as the dark princess. "Let's go get someone to eat, I'm hungry."

Drusilla followed behind her sire. She was kind of leery of the whole thing, because of Lindsey. Vampires aren't supposed to love, but she was in love with Lindsey, and she really didn't want to do anything to hurt him. Buffy was his weak link, and he was Buffy's.

Faith's House

Faith walked into the house tired and drained from her day. It was just the first day, and she had tons of homework to do.

"Mom, I'm home." She called out into the house.

Her mom came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?" Mrs. Williams asked the girl.

"Trying, it was the first day of school and teachers are already giving us pop quizzes, and reports." _'Finding out that you're some kind of warrior.' _She wanted to add.

She smiled at her daughter, "That's school for you. Before I forget, Buffy called for you. I'm concerned about the poor girl. I heard about her father, how is she holding up?"

"Well, she was good at putting up a front. I could see through it though, we just have to be there for her.' Faith got up and went upstairs to return her friends call. She wished she could share this with her.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." Her mother called after her.

Elsewhere

Drusilla and Cordelia had just killed a group of unsuspecting teens and were now content. They were just walking around until they ended up in front of the Giles house. Cordelia could sense that Buffy was in there. This sent her blood racing through her veins.

"Dru, what exactly are we doing here?" The vampiress asked.

"I wanted to see my Lindsey. He started college today, and I want to see him." They walked up to the door.

"Makes sense, but I have to be invited in though. If his mother is all witchy, she will know what I am."

"No she won't. I've been over here many of times, and she never found out." She rang the doorbell.

They could here Lindsey's vice behind the door.

"Hey Dru, and Cordelia. Come on in." He held the door open.

Cordelia smiled and entered, "Thank you."

"What brings you two by?" He questioned.

"I just wanted to see you, and Cordelia had to talk to Buffy about their project." Just then they were joined by Jenny and Giles.

"Drusilla how good to see you again dear." Giles greeted the girl. He really didn't understand why Jenny didn't like the girl.

"It's good to see you too. Hello Mrs. Giles, I would like to introduce my cousin Cordelia. She goes to school with Buffy." Drusilla introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you both." She greeted out. Being in the Giles house made her skin crawl. She hoped that this would be a short visit.

"Are you new here? I mean I don't remember seeing you around before." Jenny asked.

"I just moved here a couple of months ago. I live with Drusilla."

Jenny looked at the girl suspiciously. She didn't exactly have a readable aura, but something about her made her stand on edge. "Buffy is upstairs studying, you can go on up." She gestured up the stairs. Cordelia smiled and ran up the stairs.

She knocked on the door and heard Buffy's 'Come in'. She turned the knob and entered. Buffy was doing her chemistry homework.

"Hey, Buffy."

"Oh, hey Cordelia. What brings you here?" She sat up on the bed.

The vampire took on her decor. It was a little too boyish for her, but then again it was Lindsey's room.

"Drusilla is here visiting her boyfriend. I wanted to come and see you." She smiled.

"That's cool. How did you enjoy your first day?" It was trivial, but had to start somewhere.

"It wasn't boring. I realized that there are a lot of shallow people at that school."

"Yeah, but Harmony, and her cronies aren't there. They think they are so it, but they are so wrong." She smiled.

Cordelia knew who she was talking about; she killed them the other day. Buffy didn't need to know that.

"If you are not busy this week-end, why don't you and I hang out together? I mean your friends are nice and everything, but I get the feeling that they don't like me too much." She was always such a good actress.

"Sure, we can. I mean I don't think we have plans." Buffy smiled.

Cordelia looked intently at the blonde and she did the same. _'You know who your heart belongs to. You are destined to be mine, don't let anyone tell you differently.'_

Buffy came out of her trance like state. "That was weirdness personified." She stated lackadaisically.

"Whatever do you mean? We just had a quiet moment. Anyways, why are you in Lindsey's room?"

Buffy looked around the room, "Oh this. Well, I am here temporarily until they get the other bedroom cleaned out. It's a guest room, but they want to make it more mine." She said flatly.

This confused the vampire a little, "I thought you lived with your mom."

"Well, since mom found out about the whole Wicca thing, she thought it was best for me to stay here. I can get all my training and practicing on."

"So when is your dad's funeral?" She asked in mock concern.

"Tomorrow, I won't be in school. It's a small ceremony, but I know Willow, and Faith will be there. He was like a surrogate father to them." She said sadly.

She hated to see her girl in pain. All she wanted to do was take it away.


	11. Temptation by Grief

Cordelia's new Obsession 10?

Disclaimers in part 1

Tuesday was a very somber day for the Summers family. They had to bury a father, a brother, a husband, a son. Buffy came home from the funeral and locked herself in her room. Everyone had respected her privacy and gave her some time. So now she was sitting on her bed talking with Mr. Gordo. He has been her friend since she was two and he was a good listener, because he never talked back. So she began telling him her story, there was a pause when someone knocked on the door.

"Buffy? You need to eat something sweetie." Jenny's voice came through the door.

She lay back down on her bed and curled up with Mr. Gordo. She really didn't want people fawning over her.

"I'm not hungry right now Aunt Jenny. I'll eat something later, is everyone still here?"

Jenny looked at the door sadly; she knew her niece was in deep grief. She just hopes that she didn't try anything crazy.

"The only ones that are here are your friends, us, and Cordelia." She told her through the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when Cordelia's name was mentioned. She didn't know why, but it was just there. It came as a surprise that her friends were still here.

"Cordelia? Shouldn't she be at school?" She said sadly.

"No, she's not. She is real concerned about you, as is everyone else. Your mom needs you too Buffy. Even though she is letting you stay with us, she is still your mother and she needs you more now than ever."

Jenny wasn't met with any resistance or any arguments. She knew she had her answer when Buffy opened the door. Without hesitation she wrapped the girl in her arms and for the thousandth time that day she cried. She cried for her mother, herself, and everyone else. When they crying session was over both ladies headed down stairs. Buffy was met with hugs and kisses. Her mom hugged her a little longer than necessary, a hug in which she returned.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Her mom whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay; I'm just a concerned about you." She replied.

Both of them were aware that they had an audience, but they didn't care. They were a family in mourning and full of grief. Buffy had to meditate quietly to keep her magick in check.

Cordelia looked on at the scene and smiled. Not for the fact that her girl was hurting, but for the fact that she was closer to getting what she wanted. Angel had the nerve to sit there looking indifferent. She honestly didn't want him there and the way Buffy was glaring at him, it was felt by all.

"What are you doing here? I told you if you come around me I will do something you will regret!" She said, eerily calm.

Everyone's eyes turned to him. "I just wanted to give my condolences, and tell you I'm here for you." He looked at her with soulful eyes.

"You gave up that right, when I caught you screwing that vampire bitch on Cordelia and Drusilla's couch."

She heard the gasps coming from around the room. Jenny tried to reach her niece, but she was unreachable. '_Houston we have a problem.'_ She thought.

"Buffy honey, you are upset right now. Why don't you calm down sweetheart? Remember when we talked about this at grandma's house. Emotions are good, but negative is bad." The older wicca whispered in her ear.

She turned to her aunt, eyes ablaze, "Aunt Jenny that was then and this is now. He had the nerve to show up here after I told him to stay away. I think he needs to feel my wrath." She gritted out.

Angel tried to get something out, but Buffy caught him in time. "_Silentium."_ Everyone was amazed when the boy went suddenly silent and couldn't speak. They looked at the blonde in confusion.

"Holy shit!" Faith exclaimed.

"So says all of us." Xander chimed in. "Buffy what the hell was that? I mean you made captain forehead shut up." He really did not like Angel.

Buffy looked around at everyone and even her Aunt. "I'm sorry everyone." With a wave of her hand she took the silence off of Angel, and ran out the door. Her friends looked at the direction she ran in shock. Faith knew in that minute that Buffy was the one her watcher was talking about. Cordelia sat there looking at the situation in delight; her girl just showed what she was made of. Now her friends are going to freak, and maybe leave her alone. Except for Faith, she is the slayer. Now that she knew that Buffy was the wicca she was supposed to fight a longside. Something needed to be done.

"I'm going to go find her. She needs someone who is not really close to the situation."

The vampire looked around the room. Willow had a deep frown on her face; it was her position as best friend to comfort the blonde. Cordelia could hear the red heads thoughts.

"Willow, I understand what you're feeling. Buffy has been through a lot and everyone here is in her tight nit circle of friends. I'm kind of the outsider so she will find it easier to open up to someone impartial." She left before she could get a reply. "_Divide and conquer."_

Cordelia walked around trying to find the blonde. Where ever she is, she doesn't want to be found. She stopped on the sidewalk and concentrated on Buffy's scent. The vampire started walking again and found Buffy in a field of flowers near a stream. She cautiously approached the girl.

"It's peaceful here. A person could get lost in their thoughts."

Buffy turned around and let out a smile. "My father used to bring me here for picnics when I was younger. It was our special time; we used to fish here too." She said sadly.

Cordelia sat down next to her and took the other girls hand in hers. "I think you freaked your friends out back there. Did you not tell them what you are?"

"No, I haven't told them yet. I don't think they could comprehend it. Their suddenly normal friend is now this almighty witch. This whole wicca thing, won't sit well with them. Sometimes I wonder why it was me that was prophesized. I mean I just want to be a normal girl, with a normal boyfriend, and maybe get married and have children."

"I know you want all of that, but you are here for a reason. I don't understand what you're going through. But whoever chose you did it for the sake of humanity. You are a beautiful, sweet, and very bubbly young woman. I could see why they would; you don't have a dark bone in your body." She said truthfully.

Buffy sighed and looked at the dark haired girl. "I just don't want my friends to be afraid of me. I want them to still look at me as their Buffy shaped friend. You saw what I did to Angel in a moment of grief. Your really think I'm beautiful?"

Cordelia looked at the fair haired girl, "Yes, I do. Inside and out, you light up every room when you come around. I know we don't know each other that well, but I am very attracted to you." She decided to put some seeds of thought in her head.

"That's sweet and everything, but we are kind of on the straight side." She responded back.

This was going to take a lot of persuasion on Cordelia's part. She needed to try a different tactic. "I'm not completely straight honey. I thought you knew I'm bisexual. I like both men and women."

Buffy took in everything that she just heard. There was nothing wrong with being bi, hell Faith was bi and she didn't have a problem with it. She couldn't be a hypocrite because she was attracted to Cordelia also. It was something that she couldn't understand.

"Well, if it's any consolation. I'm attracted to you too, I can't explain it, but it's just there. I bet everyone is probably worried about me. Especially Aunt Jenny, ever since I found out what I am, she's been real protective. I even have to study and practice, we should get together tomorrow afternoon and work on our project. I do don't want to hear Ms. Griffins attitude on Monday. I wish I could change her into a frog, but that would be against the law."

Cordelia threw a flower petal at her and Buffy threw one right back. It turned out to be an all out flower war. It made both girls laugh. Buffy knew at that moment that everything was going to be okay. Her father would want her happy, not full of grief.

"I think it's time for me to go back. I don't want to worry them too much." Buffy got up and dusted off her dress. Cordelia did the same. "I'll walk you home, and then I need to go home myself." She dusted herself off.

They walked back to the young wicca's house in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts about the future and the uncertainty of it all. They approached the house and Buffy spotted Lindsey's car.

"Lindsey is here." She smiled. "You and Lindsey are awful close aren't you?" The vampire asked.

Buffy smiled a little, "Yeah, he is so like the older brother I never had. In a way he is kind of like my guardian angel. It's been that way since we were little. This one time I fell out of a tree and he was there to catch me. I don't know what I would do without him."

Seeing the way Buffy was talking about the guy, it was going to be hard to get rid of him. Lindsey was very special to Buffy and if anything happened to him, she would probably go off the deep end.

"This is your stop. I will see you tomorrow morning at the usual place." The vampire told her.

"Thanks again for the chat. It helped me feel a lot better." She gave her a hug. "I don't know what I would've done without you." She finally let her go.

If the vampire could blush she would have. She was supposed to be a master vampire, not making moon eyes at her sworn enemy. The one who was supposed to take her down, she needed to get out of their fast.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow cutie." Cordelia turned and walked away. Now that she has gained interest into the Summers and the Giles house, nothing was going to keep her from her girl now.

Buffy walked into the house and she could hear everyone give a sigh of relief.

"Don't ever run off like that again. You had me worried, I just lost your father and I don't think I could take it if anything was to happen to you." Joyce chastised her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom, but what I did today in front of my friends freaked me out." She looked at the floor.

"Buffy I am not going to tell you that you were wrong. You should know that already, I only have to say this one more time, Do not let Angel get to you. When he is concerned you lose all rational thought. What you did today was careless and you could have put everyone in danger. I let you have this one 'Get out of Jail free card', but after that no. We've had this talk before negative energy will attract all sorts of nasty things." Jenny told her wayward niece.

"I'm really sorry, but seeing him here made me see red. Literally, I wasn't really listening, it's just something about him. Did you explain to everyone what had happened?"

"Yeah, we did. Your friends are going to have a lot of questions. Some more than others, but Faith was pretty cool with it though. Willow was a little hurt that you didn't tell her."

Lindsey finally decided to say something after watching this drama unfold. "Buffy you had everyone worried including me. I don't ever want you to run off like that again, you are like the sister I never had." He gave her a hug.

"Where is Giles?" She asked curiously. "Dad went out of town for business, the artifacts that got shipped was the wrong ones." Lindsey responded.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I am going to head up to bed. I have an early day tomorrow."

Jenny looked alarmed by this, "You are not coming back to the house?"

Buffy looked at her mother, "No, I am going to stay here tonight. Mom needs me and I think right now I need her too. I'll be over there tomorrow after school though." She gave her aunt and cousin a smile.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but I really want Buffy here right now. She will be back over there after school. I have to explain something's to her. I'll tell you first, next month I'm moving to Washington. I was offered a position at one of the most prestigious galleries there. I've accepted."

"You are leaving your daughter? How could you do that? I mean she is going to be living in a different house. That doesn't mean you up and leave her, she just lost her father. You are the only parent she has left. It's going to do more harm than good, but I can't make the decision for you. It's getting late and we should go. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Jenny got her purse and walked out the house. Lindsey followed not bothering looking at his aunt. Joyce got up and closed and locked the door.

"She is really going to leave Buffy?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, she is, but I knew she would. It was written in prophesy, but we have to make sure that she does not turn to the dark side. If she does the world is doomed as we know it." She got into the car and drove off.

Lindsey was thoughtful for a minute. There had to be something he could do, he glanced up at Buffy's window. There was no way he was going to let his golden child turn evil.

Joyce opened her daughter's door and found her fast asleep. She gave a simple smile and closed the door. Cordelia stepped out of the shadows and approached Buffy's bed. As stalkerish as it was, she couldn't help herself. She smoothed her fingers through the girls' blonde locks. Unconsciously Buffy moved into the caress a smile playing on her face.

_"Yes my darling girl. You know who I am and to whom you belong. You may not realize it now, but you do." _She whispered in the girls' ear.

Buffy turned over on to her side, giving the vampire an ample look at her cleavage. Her eyes traveled to her neck. She could hear the blood rushing through the other girls veins, it was a glorious sound. She had to control the demon threatening to come forth persuading her to take Buffy now. Cordelia knew the time wasn't right yet, but it was fast approaching. The vampire turned and went out the window, but not before dropping a blood red rose on her pillow.


	12. From Bad to Worse

Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1 11?

As always disclaimers are in part 1

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed. It's nice to know people are reading this story. Let's hope I can get a lot more reviews.

Buffy woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She was still a little upset by her father's death, but knew it would get better in time. Looking over on her pillow she saw a red rose. She sat up and looked at it cautiously; it wasn't there when she went to bed last night. She looked at her window and saw that it was indeed closed. Buffy picked it up and smelled its sweet scent. There was no note attached or anything, she brushed it off and went to her closet.

Once she got dressed Buffy headed off to the bathroom to do her regular morning routine. She heard her mother downstairs in the kitchen and could smell the pancakes and sausages. Her mom usually fixed breakfast like that when she was either feeling guilty, or she needed to tell her something that would upset her. Fresh faced and ready to start the day she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Buffy. Do you have time for breakfast?" Joyce asked her daughter.

Buffy sat down at the table. "Yeah, I do. What's up with all the pancake-y goodness?" She asked her mother.

Joyce sat the plate down in front of her daughter. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Buffy stopped cutting her pancakes and looked up at her mom. "What's important?"

"I was offered a position in Seattle at one of the most prestigious galleries on the West Coast."

"That's great mom, but you turned them down right." She said, putting a sausage in her mouth.

Joyce looked up at her daughter guiltily. Buffy immediately had her answer. "You took it didn't you." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Yeah, honey I did. With everything that happened with your father, I think it's for the best. I talked it over with your Aunt Jenny and Uncle Giles; they say that you are more than welcomed to live with them."

Buffy was upset, she just lost her father, and now her mother is up and leaving her. Things just keep going from bad to worse.

"Mom, I just lost my father. He is no longer here, and now you want to move to another state and leave me here! What the hell am I supposed to do without my mother here? Do I mean that little to you? I'm sorry if I am not the normal daughter that you would love to have. You were the one who made me the way I am, and now you can't accept it. Don't tell me not to get upset, because I have every right to."

Buffy jumped up from the table and walked outside. She really did not want to be around her mother right now. Joyce looked at her retreating daughter's back, she's supposed to be a good mother, but all she does is hurt the one person who loves her most. She got up from the table and put away the breakfast dishes.

Elsewhere

Cordelia was getting ready for school when Drusilla came marching into her room.

"I got your message. What's so important?" The vampiress asked.

Cordelia turned around and glared at the vampire in disgust.

"We need to talk about Lindsey. He is proven to be a liability." She stated calmly.

"What do you suggest we do? I am not going to kill him, if that's what you mean."

Cordelia put her hands on her hips. "That's exactly what I am talking about. He is some sort of protector for my girl. I know you care about him and everything, but we are demons. We are not supposed to fall in love."

Drusilla looked at the older vampire in contempt. "Don't try to come down on me because of your sick obsession with Buffy. I've known Lindsey for a long time now, way before you came into the picture." She shouted back.

"You insolent child! How dare you raise your voice to me? Do you not know who I am?" She was beyond angry now.

"I know exactly who you are. I will not let you take out Lindsey, not yet. You need to concentrate on Angel; you see how she gets about him. Whenever he comes around she is filled with pure fury and contempt for him. Leave Lindsey alone." Drusilla gritted out.

"Fine, I will leave him alone, for now. We will discuss this later I am going to be late for school. I have to find out more about Faith being the slayer." She turned and walked out of the room.

School

Buffy and Faith made their way to school in silence. Faith knew something was bothering her friend, but didn't want to press her on it. She spent all day yesterday trying to absorb everything that she learned about her best friend.

"Well B, we're here."

"Another boring day at this place we call school." She gave Faith a small smile.

"Listen B, go ahead and meet up with everyone. I have to run by the library right quick." She left before Buffy could respond.

Walking up the steps she made her way to her friends. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"If it isn't the Buffster? I didn't expect to see you today." Xander replied.

"Well, I didn't want to stay at home today. I needed to reclaim my life back. Daddy would want it that way." She smiled sadly.

"Would you care to explain what happened yesterday?" Willow asked.

Buffy was taken aback by the tone in her voice. It wasn't mean, but something didn't sound right to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to be innocent.

"The whole Latin thing and silencing Angel thing. What the hell was that?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "You won't believe me if I told you." She tried to side step this conversation.

Willow had on her resolve face, and Buffy knew there was no way she was getting off that easy.

"I'm a wicca." She rushed out.

"A what a? Xander asked.

"I'm a wicca. I come from a long line of them. I just found out over the weekend. You think I'm a freak now huh?"

Willow was the first one to speak. "No, you are not a freak. You are still our friend no matter what. But why didn't you tell us?" She asked hurt.

"I didn't want ya'll to react differently to me. I didn't want you to treat me like I was the plague or the second coming." She let out a smile.

Xander finally spoke up, "We would never treat you any differently. You are our Buffy regardless of what you are."

There was a group hug moment when Cordelia approached the trio. Immediately she noticed the lack of Faith.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"

The trio broke the hug and turned to look at Cordelia. "No, Buffy was just explaining to us what we saw yesterday." Willow spoke up.

"Yeah, we wanted to reassure her that she is no different from anyone else." Xander spoke up.

The bell rang for first period, everyone went their separate ways. Cordelia decided to walk with Buffy since they have the first class together.

"How did you sleep last night?" Cordelia asked the other girl.

"Good actually. I woke up this morning feeling rather refreshed." She left out the part about the rose.

"You want to get together tonight and work on our project?"

Buffy put a hand to her head, "I won't be able to do it tonight. I have casting practice and I have to move my stuff out of mom's house."

This upset the vampire a little. But what intrigued her the most was the moving of Buffy's stuff out of her moms. They walked into class and took their regular seats. The teacher went on to teach history. Cordelia passed Buffy a note.

"Why are you moving out of your mom's house?" The note said.

"Mom got offered a new job in Washington State. She took it." She wrote back.

"So you're going to be staying with your aunt and uncle?"

She passed the note back to Buffy. "Yeah, it's for the best." She wrote back.

The teacher saw the note being passed between the two girls. "Miss. Chase, Miss. Summers. I there anything you would like to share with the class?"

Both girls looked mortified. "No, Mrs. Lever." They said together.

The rest of the class went by uneventful, until the guidance counselor interrupted class. The teacher came back in looking pensive.

"I got some news, Angel O'Conner was found dead this morning." The teacher said sadly.

The class went deathly silent, except for Buffy who let out a shocked gasp and ran out of the classroom. The class looked sadly behind her. They were the golden couple of Hemery.

Buffy ran to the nearest bathroom and broke down. She hated Angel for what he did, but she never wished him dead. The world she created for herself was slowly falling apart. She was supposed to be one of the good ones; the powers must have it out for her in a huge way. She got her composure and went back to class; the teacher had excused her for the rest of the period.

Cordelia had a look of pure satisfaction on her face. Angel was now taken care of and Buffy was on the verge of something bad. It panged her a little that she had to cause her golden girl pain, but with the pain comes the pleasure. The teacher continued teaching her class.

Buffy went into the library and was surprised when she saw Faith in there. She looked in amazement as the other girl was doing complex kicks, round houses and punches. Buffy placed her books on the table with a thud. Faith and the librarian turned around and looked at her.

"B, what are you doing in here?" Faith went to the girl.

"The teacher excused me for the rest of the period. Angel was found dead this morning." She tried to hold back her tears.

Mrs. Post left the girls alone for a minute. She looked at Buffy in surprise and awe, this girl was the prophesized wicca. The power was rolling off of her in waves.

"Did they say how?" Faith asked finally finding her voice.

"No, they just said he was found dead in his back yard or something like that." She sniffled a little bit.

"I'm so sorry Buffy. You have been through so much in these past few days. I think you should go home." Faith suggested.

Buffy looked at her puffy eyes and all. "I don't want to go home. Not right now, anyways you have some splainin to do." She did in her best Ricky Ricardo voice.

By this time Mrs. Post came out of her office and sat down at the table. Buffy looked in between her and Faith.

"Faith is the slayer. She combats the forces of darkness; she is chosen to fight by your side." Mrs. Post continued explaining and Buffy took all of this in.

"So what you're saying is. Faith is a vampire slayer chosen to aid me in the fight against evil. I have a question though, how do you know who I am?" She asked curiously.

Mrs. Post sat up in her chair. "You my dear are very important, everyone knows who you are. But others don't know who you are personally, people who are in tune with magic good or bad knows who you are. As you grow in time, your power will become far greater than anything. I want you to train with Faith to learn how to physically defend yourself. Word probably has gotten out about you, this means demons, and everything else will start coming after you." She said honestly.

Buffy paled at this bit of information. She went from a regular life to becoming public demon enemy number one. "I know that this is a lot to take in, but I will be working close with you and Faith."

Faith looked at Buffy and smiled. "It looks like you are the other half of the 'Chosen Two'. She smirked.

"That's just great, at least I don't have to do it all on my own." She tried to smile.

"I would like for you to come out on patrol with me and Faith tonight. I want you to see what you will be going up against." Mrs. Post suggested.

"I need to talk to my aunt Jenny and Uncle Giles about this."

"You are Rupert Giles niece?" She asked in amazement.

"That would be me. How do you know my uncle?"

"Your uncle trained with the Watcher's council for some years. He had a slayer himself she was the most successful one to date. She died at the age of twenty five, the longest living slayer on the books."

"You're kidding my stuffy repressed uncle was a watcher."

"Yep, I just spoke with him the other day." The bell had rung signaling the end of first period. The students could be heard moving about the hall way.

"I gotta get to class. I missed too much yesterday, so I better go now." She gathered up her books and left.

People kept stopping her in the hallway offering their condolences and well wishes. It didn't surprise her news traveled fast in this school. She walked passed the guidance counsolors office and was stopped.

"Buffy would you mind coming in here to talk to me?" She asked.

"Sure why not." She went into her office and took a seat.

"I understand that you and Angel were dating for four years." She querried.

Buffy looked sad for a minute, "Yeah we did, we sorta broke up a few days ago. He was being unfaithful. I don't remember you being here before, are you new?"

"Yes, I am. I am Miss. Jenkins, but you can call me Anya."


	13. Buffy's Bad Day

Cordelia's New Obsession 12?

Disclaimers in part 1

Both blondes smiled at each other. Buffy was just a little put off by this woman, it was something about her.

"Your father died just recently. I know that's upsetting for you." Anya blurted out.

"Yes, it was a very trying time for my family and I. We will get through it though." She smiled.

The bell rang signaling that second period had already started. "I really have to go to class. If I am too late Mr. Mallory will put me in detention."

Buffy got up abruptly, but Anya stopped her. "Here is a pass letting him know where you were. If you ever need me, give me a chan- I mean come by and see me." She smiled.

Buffy walked out of the office and was met with solemn faces. Everyone was looking at her with sadness. All she wanted to do was get to class, but she couldn't do it, instead she asked to use the phone and call her aunt.

"I'm going to wait in the library. Could you tell my aunt where I'm at?" She asked the secretary.

"Sure, I'll let her know. It will be okay Buffy, just take it one day at a time." The brunette gave her a smile.

"Thank you."

Buffy made her way to the library, she hoped that Faith was in there, because she really needed to talk. She pushed the door open and realized that it was only Mrs. Post in there.

"Hello Buffy, is there something you need?" She came from behind the counter.

"No, I'm just waiting for my aunt to come and get me. Being here right now isn't of the good." She said sadly.

Mrs. Post understood where Buffy was coming from. Her husband was killed in a random vamp attack. Even though she had just met the young girl, something about her made her feel motherly towards her.

"What exactly does a slayer do? Why is Faith one?" Buffy asked out of curiosity.

"Well, a slayer kills vampires, demons, and whatever else that goes bump in the night. She protects the people. As far as Faith being chosen it's not really known. It's still a mystery to the Watcher's Council and to us watchers."

"This is a lot to take in. So she is supposed to fight by my side, like a protector." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"That would be correct. But like I said, I would like for you to train with us. You may be all powerful, but you need to be able to physically defend yourself. I'm not trying to scare you or anything."

Before she could continue the doors opened and in walked Rupert Giles.

"Hi Rupert." Mrs. Post greeted the former watcher.

"Hello, Gwen. It's good to see you again. Is Buffy here by chance?" He asked pleasantly.

Buffy got up from the table with her books. "Here I am. Giles, why are you here? Where's Jenny?"

"Well, Jenny is with your grandma Amy. I am sorry about Angel; I know how much he meant to you." He said, softly.

Buffy gave him a smile, "That's okay. It was unexpected; I just want to know how it happened?"

Both adults exchanged glances. Neither one wanted to tell her how he really died.

"I was just telling Buffy, that it would be a good idea for her to train with Faith and myself. She needs to be able to defend herself against everything." Mrs. Post smiled.

"Yes, that would be very good. All of you can come over to the house and train there, the backyard is fenced. So there will be no unwanted questions." Giles suggested.

"That would be good. We will be over after school today. Buffy I want you to take it easy okay."

Buffy smiled at the watcher. "I will. Thanks for everything." She walked towards the double doors.

"I will see you this evening." Giles followed behind her.

"You actually had a slayer? Tell me about her."

Buffy's voice filtered through the library. All Mrs. Post could do was laugh.

Cordelia was upset and a little worried when Buffy didn't show up to second period. She tried to sense her, but couldn't. Looking at the clock, she saw that there was two minutes left before class ended. Unfortunately she couldn't wait that long, she raised her hand and caught the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mallory. May I be excused?" She asked with faux sweetness.

He looked up from his desk, "Sure, Miss. Chase. Remember read chapters 5-6." He reminded her.

Cordelia bolted out of the classroom just before the bell rang. She dropped by the counselor's office and saw a familiar face sitting behind the desk.

"Anyanka?" She asked cautiously.

Anya looked up from her paperwork and saw Cordelia standing there. "Cordelia, what are you doing here?" She asked her long time friend.

"What do you think?" She replied.

"Buffy." It was one word. Anya got up and closed the door. Neither one of them wanted everyone to know what they were talking about.

"D'Hoffryn told me about a great power here. I wanted to find out who it was, he wants her." She stated bluntly.

This caused Cordelia was seething with anger. Buffy was supposed to be hers and no one else's. She knew that if word got out that everyone in the underworld was going to come out of her. She let out a growl, Anya just looked at her.

"I will not let anyone take Buffy away from me. I am here strictly for her, she is mine. So tell D'Hoffryn to back off!" She gritted out.

"I don't know why you are getting on the defensive for. Buffy is just like any other mortal, but powerful."

Anya really didn't understand the mortal coil.

"I'm sorry, but when it comes to her I can't explain it. I want her one minute and then the next, I want to possess her."

"There is a slayer here; do you know who she is?" Anya asked.

"Yes, there is. Get this the slayer is one of Buffy's best friends by the name of Faith."

Anya's eyes got huge for a minute. "So Buffy has a protector now? Isn't it a little late for that?" She questioned.

Cordelia shook her head, "No, Faith had been Buffy's friend since preschool they have been inseparable ever since. She also has a cousin name Lindsey; he is fiercely protective of her. Drusilla is dating him."

Anya rolled her eyes in disgust, "She was always too close to human for my taste. Aren't you supposed to be going to class or something?"

"Yes, but I am looking for Buffy. I couldn't sense her presence in school."

Anya rolled her eyes at this, "Buffy went home early. She couldn't deal with the looks she was getting. Poor girl, I'm surprised she hasn't summoned the dark arts yet." She said offhandedly.

"I don't think Buffy knows that there is another side to her coin. Her Aunt Jenny and Grandmother are teaching her ways of goodness and light. Underneath the goodness is a bad girl wanting to play." Cordelia smiled.

The bell rang signaling third period is about to begin. Cordelia got up and left, leaving a thoughtful Anya behind.

Willow bumped into Cordelia in the hallway. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." The red head apologized.

"That is okay, where are you headed to?" She asked calmly.

"I have a free period and I was going to find Buffy. I heard about Angel and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

Cordelia couldn't help but hide her disgust from the girl. "I thought you knew Buffy went home early. She didn't want to be here." Cordelia said with a sickening sweet smile.

Cordelia could feel the jealousy roll off of the redhead in waves. It killed her that she knew more about her friend's life than Willow does.

"Oh, I guess that I will see her after school then." The red head turned and walked away, leaving a very satisfied Cordelia behind. _"Divide and Conquer"_

Amy's House

"Buffy you need to concentrate." Amy chastised her granddaughter.

Buffy let out a sigh, the book learning was already done. Now her grandma was teaching her how to summon a fire ball. Her heart wasn't in it though; she was still distraught over Angel and her father's deaths. What she didn't understand was how come they happened one after the other?

Amy let out a shout of glee when the fire ball was in the air. Jenny came running in and stood back watching the show. She was pleased that her niece was picking up spells and things. Buffy was beyond a natural, she was amazing. Amy opened up the door and made a motion for Buffy to throw it.

With a flick of her wrist, the fire ball went out the door and incinerated the nearest tree. Buffy looked sheepish, "Sorry grandma." She apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for dear. I remember the same thing happened to Jenny also, except it was the curtains. Now when you are in the house and you want to summon or cast anything. You need to summon the four elements."

"What are the four elements?" She asked curiously.

Jenny decided to answer the question for her. "The four elements are: earth, air, fire, and water. Those are very important for you to know, the high counsel of Wicca's will ask you those questions."

"What is the High Counsel of Wicca's? Why do I need to go in front of them? I am a wicca by nature and I am good." She argued.

"We understand that, and they understand that, but they just want to make sure that you have all the basics down. That you know how to do protective spells, and everything; they just want to make sure that you will be ready when the time comes." Amy explained.

Buffy did not like what she was hearing. To her it was just pointless, the studying, the training, the practicing was starting to become too much for her.

"I think that is enough for today. You have a project to work on for English right?" Jenny asked her niece.

"Yeah, Cordelia is supposed to come by the house tonight. It's due on Monday, I already lost precious time." She shrugged.

"Buffy do you get a vibe off of her? I mean does she seem a little off to you." Jenny asked.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, she seems normal to me. Why? Do you get a vibe off of her or something? I mean she is Drusilla's cousin."

Amy just listened to her daughter and granddaughter talk. She was kind of curious about this Cordelia also. The way she heard Buffy talk about the girl, it made her think that Buffy was smitten. All she really heard lately was Cordelia this and Cordelia that, it made her chuckle.

"I know, but I guess it's just me. So when do you begin training with Faith and Mrs. Post?"

"Tonight after Cordelia leaves. She said it's very important that I can physically defend myself."

"I think that is a good idea. If word got out like I think it has, everyone will be coming after you left and right. You should always be prepared, but you are not to walk outside after dark by yourself. Make sure Faith or Lindsey is with you at all times." Amy warned.

Buffy looked confused. What did Lindsey have to do with this? He wasn't a warlock or anything. She wasn't going to let it get to her, all things will be revealed in time. Life for her was just going to get worse and worse before it gets better.

"Did you and Giles get everything taken care of? With mom and whatever." The bitterness was in her voice.

"Yes, everything is straightened out. We have guardianship over you until you turn eighteen. The room next to Lindsey's is already cleaned out, and your things should be in there already. Please don't be upset with your mom, she has been through a lot just like you have. She needs a change of scenery and didn't want to uproot you in your last year. Plus you are needed here." Jenny explained.

Both adults smiled at her. They know the next couple of months are going to be hard for the girl. Everyone just needed to treat her the way they always had.

School

Faith, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia were sitting at the table talking about little things. They were just enjoying the lunch period, but it was kind of sad because the two people who meant the most weren't there.

"I wonder how she's holding up. She just buried her father and now she will be burying her boyfriend." Xander stated.

"Thanks a lot for reminding us of that. Buffy is very strong willed, we just need to be there for her. Right now she is in denial about the whole thing. The rest will come after, the only thing we can do is just be there for her. I mean now that we know that she's a wicca." Willow whispered the last part.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes at the red head. Something about her, just rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was because she has a close and personal relationship with Buffy.

"You've been awfully quiet Cor. Is everything okay?" Faith asked the vampire.

"Oh yeah, I'm just worried about Buffy. I'm supposed to go over there later." She smiled.

Willow perked up at this, "Why? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, we have a project to work on for English. We have to choose a story by Shakespeare and write a report or break it down or something."

"I will be going over there a little later. We will be going through some training techniques, I want her to teach me how to do Tai Chi." Faith chimed in.

Even though it was a complete lie, she didn't need everyone to know the real reason for going over there. Cordelia knew why, she could feel the slayer vibe coming off of the raven haired girl. Willow was looking sullen and Oz was trying to comfort her. Cordelia couldn't help but smile.


	14. Coming Clean and Other Things

Cordelia's New Obsession 13?

Book 1

Disclaimers in part 1

Buffy went home drained; Jenny had some errands to run so it was just her. She entered the kitchen to get her a snack and something to drink. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she last ate. The news about Angel was very devastating for her, sure she hated him with a passion, but she never wanted him dead. Deciding that she wasn't hungry she left the kitchen and went upstairs to her new room. Her Aunt Jenny was right all of her things were in the room; it looked like someone took the time to put everything up. She lay down on her bed with Mr. Gordo and cried. Angel had been her first love, her everything. She was crying so much that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps on the stairs.

Lindsey came home from his one class of the day. College was treating him good, but he didn't like being away from home. He made it an everyday thing to come home to check on Buffy. Hearing sobbing and sniffling he made his way upstairs, he moved quietly passed his room and made it to the room next door. What he saw made his heartbreak Buffy was curled up in a ball crying. He walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" He looked at his cousin.

Buffy sat up still clutching Mr. Gordo tightly. "Angel was found dead today, well last night. I found out today." She sobbed out.

Lindsey didn't know what to say. He couldn't stand Angel, but he would never wish for something this bad. Looking at his cousin he felt helpless, so much she had to go through in the course of a few days. The only logical thing to do was hug her; he embraced her and let her cry out her frustrations. Thank goddess that he was a guy and didn't have to go through this. Buffy's cries were tapering off to soft sobbing.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that." He said sincerely.

Buffy looked up at him with puffy, red eyes. "You didn't even like him. I thought you would be happy." She tried to tease.

"I know I didn't like him, but I didn't want him dead. Why don't we go out tonight? It'll just be you and I like old times."

Buffy let out a small sigh, "I can't, this evening is going to be very busy. Cordy will be over here in a few hours to work on our project, Faith and Mrs. Post will be coming over to train me. Basically my evening is shot to hell, besides I thought you were doing something with Drusilla."

Lindsey was surprised, he wanted to know how she found out Faith was a slayer. There was something's going on with the blonde that he couldn't understand. All of it revolves around Cordelia. She is all Buffy can talk about, he was thoughtful about that. Then it dawned on him. Cordelia had a thing for Buffy, and it wasn't just one sided. He should have figured it out. Drusilla was dropping clues left and right, he noticed how his cousin's moods seem to brighten whenever Cordelia was around.

"I'm not seeing Drusilla tonight, she has been a little distant, so I am giving her the space she needs."

Buffy didn't say anything; she was too wrapped up in her own confusion.

"No comments from the peanut gallery?"

"Unfortunately no, you said training? What kind of training? How did you find out that Faith is the slayer? I just found out a little while ago." He asked, surprised.

"Training, like I said. I am going to be learning hand to hand combat like Faith. Everyone thinks it's for the best that I can defend myself physically. I mean demons from everywhere even humans will be after me now. I found out on accident when I went to the library and saw Faith sparring with her watcher."

Lindsey wasn't too happy about this. He knew that slayers didn't have a long life span, yes Buffy was not the slayer, but she could easily die too.

"I think it's a good idea also. I mean you never know." He lied easily.

"Lindsey, can I talk to you about something?" She asked timidly.

"You can talk to me about anything. You know that." He smiled.

Buffy needed to talk to someone about her growing feelings towards Cordelia. She was broken up about Angel's dying, but it couldn't stop the way she was feeling for the other girl. It scared her a little, or a lot depending on what day of the week it was. She couldn't tell Willow because she might have turned her square world upside down.

"I am having these feelings for Cordelia. Not the feelings I have towards Willow and Faith, but the feelings I had towards Angel. You know before he ripped out my heart and stepped on it."

Lindsey sat there quiet waiting for her to finish.

"It's just something about her, something different. We have a lot in common, and of course our cousins are dating each other. When she comes around, it's like the lights dim and there is no one else in the room but me and her. I can't explain it." She blushed.

"Buffy, you can't control who you fall for. I like Cordelia, she's a little tactless, but she is a good person. She brings a smile to your face, something that hasn't been there for a long time now. Don't be surprised if the feeling is mutual. You had her hooked from the moment she met you. Drusilla said, all Cordy could think about is you. I would take time to examine the way you feel, before you jump into anything. I think she is way better for you than Angel. I think it's best to wait until your ex has been buried for a few months."

Buffy gave him another hug. "I love you Lindsey. I don't know what I would do without you." She told him sincerely.

"I love you too princess."

Cordelia's

Drusilla was pacing the floor a nervous wreck, she needed to talk to Cordelia and fast. She couldn't kill Lindsey, it would devastate Buffy. In a way she had come to care for the girl, almost like a sister. She had no reservations about killing Angel, because he was not good enough for her. Killing Lindsey would just drive Buffy insane, and she likes the sane version better.

Cordelia walked through the door in a good mood. Not only is Willow starting to doubt her friendship with Buffy. Her insecurities are starting to get the best of her. She could feel the jealousy Willow had towards Buffy, because of what she is. The red head was an easy target, but Oz is a different story. He's pretty laid back and she liked that. He would make a good vampire. The energy in the house was changed, she could feel the confusion and hurt coming off of Drusilla. She walked into the living room and saw the other vampire pacing.

"Drusilla, what is your deal?" She asked.

The vampire stopped in her tracks and turned towards her sire.

"I can't kill Lindsey, it's too soon. Killing Angel was a different story; he was standing in your way." She stated.

Cordelia let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Drusilla had a soul.

"You killed Angel?" She asked giddily.

"Yeah, I did. He was standing in the way; a person like him didn't deserve her."

"I'm glad you did, but don't you think it was a little too soon to do that? I just killed her father. Do you really think I want you to take Lindsey out of the picture now? I want to isolate her, but I don't want to drive her insane." She gritted out.

Drusilla looked properly chastised, "I'm sorry mistress, it's just that if it wasn't me Darla was going to do it."

That wouldn't have been a bad idea. Buffy did say that if Darla did anything to her, she would dust her ass.

"No you did great work. We have bigger problems, Anyanka is here in LA. D'Hoffryn wants Buffy to join the vengeance fold. Apparently he has been watching her, and is mighty impressed."

"You mean Anyanka the patron saint of scorned women. She is here in LA looking for Buffy. Did she make a wish or anything?"

"No she didn't. Looks like our girl is a smart one after all. We need to lay off trying to kill the others around her. Let's wait until her life gets a little back to normal then we precede. Homecoming is coming up in about two months she should be ready by then. I want her by my side when I bring hell on earth." She smiled sinisterly.

"I like the way you think." Drusilla finally spoke up.

"Don't you forget it. I need to get my things together I am going over to Buffy's. We have an English project due."

Cordelia departed out of the room to go change. She could not stand being in the same thing for a whole day. Drusilla followed behind her, always faithful she was.

"Did I tell you that there is a slayer in town?" Cordelia mentioned casually.

Drusilla's eyes widened in surprise, the last time she saw a slayer was in 1989. Unfortunately she had to kill her, she was threatening her sire.

"Who is the slayer?" She asked in delight.

Cordelia stepped out her closet with a new outfit on. Drusilla didn't know what it was about Cordelia and fashion. She was supposed to be a powerful vampire, not a clothes horse.

"None other than Faith Williams, Buffy's little school friend. I found out yesterday actually. She is coming over by Buffy's later with her watcher; I think they are going to teach her how to fight like a slayer."

Cordelia walked out of her room leaving a very confused vampire behind. She picked up her copy of Romeo and Juliet off the couch. She called out to her childer and left the house. The drive to Buffy's took no time at all; she pulled the car into the driveway and got out.

Buffy was casually looking out the window when she seen a familiar car drive up. She brushed her hands over her clothes and opened the door.

"Hey Cordy, I didn't think you would be coming until later." Buffy greeted.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at the other girl's mood. No longer was she moped and depressed, she was almost her vibrant self.

"I wanted to get through most of this today. So that way, when the week-end comes along we don't have to spend our time doing it silly."

Cordelia followed Buffy in the house and closed the door. The books, drinks and every thing else was laid out on the dining room table.

"We will be working in here. I would say let's go to my room, but some boxes and stuff are still in the way." She smiled.

The vampire put her books down on the table and took the chair closest to Buffy. The blonde gave her a shy smile.

"This is fine. So what exactly are we going to do with Romeo and Juliet? It's a pretty complex story."

"Well, we can talk about how they come from two different families. How much they loved each other etc. until we are met with their tragic end." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think we could do that."

The girls began to work on their project. Small talk was made in between their working. Cordelia could hear Buffy's stomach growling. Buffy dropped her pencil.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a snack. Do you want anything?" She asked the brunette.

"Whatever you're having is fine." She gave her a smile.

Buffy walked into the kitchen to bring back some snacks. Cordelia got up and made sure that she was all the way in the kitchen. Sensing that no one else was around she took a nail and sliced her wrist. She let the blood drip into Buffy's drink, not a lot, but enough so it would be in her system. Hearing the girl coming back she licked the cut cleaned and it healed.

"Okay, I have some crackers with cheese and some fruit. Is that good?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine." She reached for the crackers with good measure.

Buffy picked up her glass and took a drink. Cordelia smiled inwardly, she told Drusilla that she would play the game, but she didn't say that she was going to play fair. They both worked in silence except for consulting with each other about certain parts of the play. The clock chimed five and the girls put down their pencils.

"It's a lot later than I thought. Faith will be over here in about five minutes." Buffy closed her book and put her papers in her folder.

"Faith had mentioned something about that today. You know how to do Tai Chi?"

"Yeah, it's something I do to relax me when I'm wound up."

"How are your lessons going with your aunt and grandmother?" She asked softly.

Buffy forgot that she had told everyone what she was. "It's going great. I know how to make fire balls, a sun fire spell, and an electromagnetic force field. Tomorrow afternoon I meet with this girl named Tara. She is going to teach me so much more, Giles knows magic too, he is my 'guide' or whatever."

The doorbell rang and Lindsey decided to come downstairs. He let the two girls work on their project in peace.

"I'll get it." He called into the dining room.

Standing at the door was Faith and her watcher. She looked vaguely familiar to Lindsey, but he couldn't place it.

"Hey L is B around?"

"She is in the dining room with Cordelia. They were just finishing up their project."

Faith gave him a smile and walked into the dining room.

"Lindsey it is so good to see you. I haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He questioned.

"I am an old friend of your fathers. You used to come with him to all of the meetings and I would give you peppermint."

"I remember now it's good to see you. Mom and dad should be here in a few minutes."

She sat down on the chair and waited for his parents to arrive home.

Dining Room

"So how's the project coming along? I haven't even started yet, Xander is being overly hormonal." Faith complained.

"It's going good actually. We have most of it done, we just need to do a couple more things and do our poster board and we should be done." Cordelia answered for them.

"Have you talked to red today? She seemed pretty down today."

"No, I haven't then again I haven't really been home. I've been practicing with Aunt Jenny and grandma. I learned some cool things, but tomorrow Tara is going to teach me a lot more." Buffy said mischievously.

Faith knocked a glass over and Buffy held out her hands and it froze mid air. All three girls gasped in shock.

"Oh my god what did I just do?" Buffy questioned.

Just then Jenny and Giles walked through the backdoor and into the living room. Jenny looked at the glass frozen in mid fall.

"What happened girls?" She eyed them suspiciously.

Cordelia decided to speak up, "Faith knocked the glass over accidentally, and Buffy held up her hands and it froze."

Giles looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She looked down; Faith picked the glass up and moved it to the middle of the table.

"I didn't know what happened. I tried to catch it, but it froze. I don't know how I did it, but it happened." She said softly.

"Buffy, no one is mad at you. You didn't know what was going to happen you were just reacting. You can't go around doing that in front of everyone; you don't know who is out there watching." Giles chastised her.

"I'm really sorry." She said sadly.

Cordelia got up from the table she was getting peckish. "I'm about to head on home, so you and Faith can practice. I will see you tomorrow guys."

Buffy got up and walked Cordelia to the door. She said her goodbyes to everyone and got in her car. She gave herself a pat on the back; Buffy now had Cordelia's essence inside of her. A couple more times and the blonde witch would be craving nothing but her. She stared her car and drove off.

"


	15. Training Buffy

Cordelia's New Obsession 14?

Disclaimers in part 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update, but RL got in the way.

Buffy was exhausted; she used muscles she thought that she didn't know she had. Faith was lounging next to her making small talk about this and that. The adults were in the yard talking about whatever it is that they talked about. Lindsey decided to join the two girls on the back porch.

"How did your first training go?" He asked his cousin

Buffy looked at him with a 'duh' expression. "What do you think? I feel like I just ran a marathon and didn't stretch." She took a drink out of her water bottle.

"Oh please, don't listen to twinkie over here. She kicked the living shit out of me literally, for a minute there I thought she was calling on the powers."

Buffy threw her towel at Faith. Lindsey couldn't do anything, but laugh at the girls antics. In a way he felt sad, they were both girls at heart with the world on their shoulders. They should be talking about boys, and whatever. Not the latest big bad or end of the world thing.

"So B, tell me about the practicing. Do you know how to do some real castings and summon things?"

Both Lindsey and Faith looked at her curiously. Buffy tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, I know how to do some things. I know how to do a fireball spell, electromagnetic force fields, and don't tell anyone else this, but I know how to cast will be done spells, and a whole bunch more. I meet with this other wicca named Tara tomorrow, so I will be learning tons more." She smiled.

The adults were looking in the direction of the trio. They were just being your average kids. But they had a growing concern about Buffy; she really didn't show any outward emotion.

"How is Buffy holding up? Her life had done a complete 180 in a course of almost a week." Mrs. Post asked.

Jenny looked back over to the trio. She couldn't help but smile when Buffy showed off the sun fire spell. Luckily the fence was tall enough to block out wandering eyes.

"She is doing well, for someone who just lost a father, a boyfriend, and a mother who moved all the way to another state. We just have to keep an eye on her, and make sure she talks."

The sun was setting in the horizon, and it was time for them to get with the patrolling.

"Do you really think we should let Buffy patrol tonight? She just started and I don't want anything to happen to her." Giles queried, he was worried about his niece.

"I think there is no time better. She is going to have to get out there and get some experience. We shouldn't let her be solely dependent on her magic, if she uses too much she gets drained and it will take her a while to recharge." Jenny answered.

"I have faith in Buffy, she is a natural. With the two of them out there, they will be a force to be reckoned with. Besides I'm pretty sure Buffy can hold it down in a fight."

They looked back over at the trio of kids. They were laughing at something Lindsey had said.

"I'm going to go ahead and take them on patrol. I will bring her back at a reasonable time and in one piece." Mrs. Post gave them a smile and walked towards the kids.

"Uh oh, here comes Mrs. Post. You know what time it is B." Faith tapped her on the arm.

Buffy let out a nervous sigh. She could do this, it was for the best.

"Buffy, Faith it's time for us to go patrolling. We will be doing Rosedale Cemetery first, and work our way from their." Mrs. Post informed them.

Lindsey looked at his cousin with a little bit of fear and trepidation on his face. If anything was to happen to her, his world would come down. Jenny and Giles made there way over to the group.

"Buffy we have complete faith in you. You can do this, oh here take this." Jenny held out a cross necklace.

Buffy took it and put it on her neck and gave her aunt a hug and a smile. "Thanks Aunt Jenny. Don't worry I will be fine, besides Faith will have my back." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Giles stepped up and gave her a hug, "You can do it Buffy. If you get into any trouble use what you have."

"I will, now please stop with the emotions; I will be home in one piece. Hey I can even teleport if that would make you happy." She tried to joke.

"Alright girls lets go."

The small group of women walked out of the back yard and into the battlefield. Jenny went inside the house with Lindsey and Giles following behind her.

"Mom, what are you going to do?" Lindsey asked.

She turned around on the steps, "I'm going to make sure my 'Golden Girl' is protected. I don't care how well trained she is, it's my responsibility to make sure she is okay." She turned and went up the stairs.

"Come on son, you can help me get started on dinner. How are classes?"

Lindsey and Giles kept talking as they made their way into the kitchen. Their minds were with a little blonde who meant everything to them.

Cordelia made it to the house after feeding off a group of unsuspecting teens. Drusilla was waiting at the door for her to come home.

"Darla went out hunting tonight. The seer told her not too, because the Slayer and the Witch are going out, and she was met with a dusty ending." Drusilla told her sire.

Cordelia dropped her books on the couch next to her. "You mean to tell me that Buffy is going to kill Darla?"

"Yes, apparently she doesn't care. How did your study session with Buffy go?"

The vampire let out a smile of glee, "It couldn't have gone better. She unearthed another power today. She can freeze things, just by holding up her hands, and a whole lot of other things. The slayer came by and they did a spot of training, I didn't stay for that, but I know **_my_** girl will be a natural. Not only that, I put a little bit of my blood in her drink." She grinned evily.

Drusilla laughed in glee, "You did? When are you going to take a sip of hers?" She questioned.

"When she goes to sleep tonight of course, but after I drive her little friend Willow insane. I don't like that girl and she doesn't like me either."

"Do you think she is jealous of your friendship with Buffy?"

"I think it's more than that. I think our resident red head has a thing for our blonde wonder. She feels threatened that someone else would be getting all of her attention."

Yes, she had it all figured out. Cordelia was going to slowly drive her insane over a course of a few months. Make Willow plum crazy that her parents will commit her. She got up and went to her room leaving Drusilla to her own devices.

Rosedale Cemetery

Buffy, Faith and Mrs. Post made their way around the cemetery when they heard a person screaming.

"Show time B." Faith whispered out.

Both girls went to find out what was going on. Mrs. Post stood back and watched them work. Buffy recognized the vamp in question, and she was seeing red.

"That's the bitch Angel was cheating on me with. I told her I better not catch her anywhere around or I will dust her ass."

Faith looked at the vamp in disgust and looked back at Buffy but found her gone. Mrs. Post looked at Faith and then looked at the fight between Buffy and the vamp.

"If it isn't the cheerleader, she can't keep her man satisfied." Darla taunted.

Buffy was beyond caring right now, "Oh, like you can talk. Sloppy seconds must be your thing." She threw a punch.

"Everything is not what it seems princess. There are things going on that you would never comprehend." She kicked Buffy in the stomach.

Buffy doubled over in pain, but maintained her stance. She did a round house and knocked Darla to the ground. Faith and Mrs. Post watched in fascination.

"Whatever you stupid bitch. I told you to stay the hell out of my way."

"Dream on school girl, like I would take threats from you." Her eyes widened in shock as the stake entered her heart.

"Oh shi-" Darla was dust.

Faith made her way over to Buffy and saw the tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her in a hug while the other girl cried out her frustration and grief. Mrs. Post made her way over to the girls and knelt beside them.

"He's really gone. I can't believe that he's gone, I loved him so much. He will never know how much." She sobbed out.

"Come on Buffy let's get you home." Mrs. Post whispered.

They helped Buffy off of the ground and out the cemetery. No one said anything on the ride back to the Giles house. Buffy's cries had turned to silent sobs; Faith had tears running down her cheeks.

A few minutes later they made it to the house and helped Buffy inside. Immediately they were met with Giles and Jenny.

"Oh my god what happened?" Jenny gasped in shock.

Giles picked Buffy up and took her upstairs. She was sobbing about Angel and everything else.

"We saw a vamp, Buffy recognized her as the person who Angel was cheating on her with. They got into a fight, she was amazing, and you should have seen her. Anyways she dusted her and that was that. She started crying about Angel, her father and the unfairness of life. That's when we decided to bring her home." Mrs. Post retold the tale.

Faith had made her way towards the steps when Giles stopped her. "She's asleep right now. Let's not disturb her."

They both made their way to the two women. Giles sent a prayer of thanks that Lindsey wasn't there right now.

"I'm going to go ahead and get Faith home. I will see you here tomorrow afternoon for more of their training. I'm sorry for tonight." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. Neither one of us knew what was going to happen; she'll feel better after a good night sleep." Giles spoke up.

He walked the two ladies to the car and saw them off. He made his way into the house and into Jenny's arms. Something about this whole situation didn't seem right to him. If Darla was a vampire then why was she over Drusilla's. He needed to consult his books.

Buffy's Room

_Buffy was sitting in the backyard sunning herself when a figure blocked her sunlight._

_"Hello beautiful."_

_She looked up and saw Angel. "Angel what are you doing here?" She asked in wonderment._

_Angel sat down beside her and took a hold of her hand. "I wanted to see you just one last time and tell you that I love you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, you deserved so much more." He told her softly._

_"Oh god Angel, I miss you so much." She cried out._

_"It's alright I just came to tell you something. All is not what it seems, there is something working against you. Don't get intertwined; it will lead you down the path of darkness."_

_He disappeared. "Angel no! Come back, what do you mean?" She yelled out._

_There was nothing, but silence. The scene changed and she was standing in a blood velvet room in a white dress, similar to a wedding gown. A voice called out to her._

_"Soon my darling girl, we will be together. We will rule the world and everything else in between."_

_She couldn't make out the voice. "Who is this? I don't want to rule the world, I just want to be me." She cried out._

_"All will be revealed in time." The voice went away and Cordelia appeared._

_"Buffy, you and I were made for each other. You are meant for me." She purred out._

_"What do you mean we were made for each other?" She asked a little scared._

_Cordelia approached her, "There is no need to be afraid. Your heart, body and soul will know we will be together soon."_

_The vampire disappeared and Buffy found herself in a field a strawberry vineyard. She took a bite, but instead of strawberry juice it was blood. Instead of spitting it out she ate more and more. Not able to stop herself._

Cordelia knelt beside Buffy's bed and drew her mouth to Buffy's neck. She could feel her pulse and her blood racing. Cordelia licked her jugular and sunk her fangs in. She only took a few sips of Buffy's charmed blood.

"Mine!" She whispered out.

"Yours" Buffy said in response. Cordelia took advantage of her mouth being opened and brought her wrist to it. Buffy began to suck in earnest.

Cordelia removed her wrist and kissed Buffy on the lips. She didn't want to give her too much, because she didn't know what kind of affect it would have on her.

"You will know what it's like to crave the things that I crave." She whispered in the blonde's ear and climbed out of her window. A satisfied smile on her face.


	16. It's Just the Beginning

Cordelia's New Obsession 15?

Disclaimers are in the first part, you should have read them there.

This next chapter is dedicated to ookamimaster (especially) and to everyone else who reviewed. The following Chapter is for you.

**Harry2-** There will not be any insane Buffy.

Buffy woke up the next morning, feeling a lot worse than she did the night before. The sun was too bright for her liking, without thinking she went to the curtains and closed them. The fight she had with Darla yesterday was still on her mind, but what freaked her out the most was her dream. She walked over to her closet to find something to wear. Looking at her clock she noticed that she had twenty minutes until school. Finally she decided on a pair of black boot cut jeans, a red spaghetti strapped shirt with camisole.

Buffy padded to the bathroom to do her usual morning routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth and moisturizing. The California sun is really no ones friend; she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she had lost some weight. 'Oh great everyone was going to think she had an eating disorder.' She thought. Walking out of the bathroom she ran into her Aunt.

"Good morning Aunt Jenny." Buffy greeted out.

"Good morning Buffy, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

Buffy looked up at her aunt with wide, expressive eyes. She wanted to lie, but knew she couldn't.

"Not too good. Seeing Darla last night really brought everything home. If it wasn't for her, Angel and I would still be together."

"Come on sweetheart let me fix you a quick breakfast and we can talk some more."

Jenny walked her niece down the steps and into the kitchen. Giles was already downstairs making stuffed French toast, and some turkey bacon. Jenny went to his side to make some coffee and pour Buffy some juice.

"Good morning Buffy, how did you sleep last night?" Giles asked his niece/charge.

Buffy was off in her own little world, "I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked, sheepishly.

"I said, good morning and how did you sleep?" He repeated.

"Good morning and I slept okay, just some really weird dreams." She took a sip of the juice, while a plate of food was put in front of her.

Buffy immediately started eating, but stopped when she was feeling pains in her stomach. She dropped her fork startling the adults.

"Buffy, are you okay sweetie? You're looking a little pale." Jenny asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little stomach problems. Other than that I'm fine." She tried to continue eating even though it was hurting her.

"You have a meeting today after school with Tara; she will be meeting you at school. I'm sure you would love her. Willow called you last night she sound kind of panicked, is everything alright with her?" Jenny asked the blonde.

"No, not that I know of. I haven't really had time to talk to her, besides I think she thinks I'm a freak. I'm being Wicca and everything."

Giles took a sip of his coffee, "Buffy, you said Darla was a vampire right?" He asked.

She looked up from her plate and then at her uncle.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad that bitch is gone, she can cause no more problems." She said with venom.

"If she was a vampire then, why was she over Drusilla's?" He asked.

Buffy stopped eating and took a sip of her juice. She grimaced at the putrid taste it had.

"Giles, I don't know. Maybe she was just trying to find somewhere to hump him dry." She surmised.

Buffy finished up the rest of her breakfast and went to the front hall to retrieve her books.

"I really gotta go, if I'm late that's detention and we can't have that." She called from the hallway.

"Buffy, I'll take you, besides I need to run by the magic shop for a few things." Jenny called out.

Jenny kissed Giles good bye and followed her niece out to the car. Giles was a little ways behind them. There was something different about Buffy, but he couldn't place his hands on it. He needed to watch her very closely.

"Buffy you mentioned something about strange dreams, would you mind telling me about them. I want to make sure that they are not prophetic." She asked the teen.

"I was sitting in the backyard tanning, and Angel came out of no where. He told me that, 'Some one is working against me, don't get intertwined it would lead me down the path of darkness. The rest I don't remember." She lied.

Jenny could tell that Buffy was hiding something, but didn't want to say anything. If she wanted her to know she will tell her at her own time. Jenny pulled the car up to the front of the school and Buffy got out.

"Have a good day Buffy."

"I will." She put on her sunglasses and walked towards her friends. Jenny watched sadly as the teen walked away.

"Hey guys, what's the what?" She greeted her friends cheerily.

Xander started mumbling something incoherent, and Willow gave a small wave.

"Willow is something wrong? You don't look so good." She sat down near her friend.

"I tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't" Xander replied.

Buffy was about to ask some more about it until she started to feel a strange pull. She didn't know what it was, but it was strong. Looking around she saw no one, until it started getting closer to her. In a panic she turned around and bumped right into Cordelia. 'That is weird.' She thought.

"Hey guys, where is Faith." She greeted happily. She looked over at Buffy, "Good morning, Buffy."

"Good morning Cordelia." Buffy replied, but still looking at her friend.

Cordelia was grinning inwardly; she knew that Buffy was probably able to sense her. She just didn't know who it was. She glanced at Willow and saw her looking a little worse for wear. Last night she put a bunch of bed bugs in her bed, but Willow she awoke they were gone. The expression on her face and her parents were priceless. Not only that she did a lot of other things.

"Willow are you sure you okay? Do you want to talk or something?" Buffy asked her friend.

Xander was arguing with Cordelia about something or other.

"Buffy, I think I'm going crazy." She whispered.

Both girls got up, "I am going to talk to Willow. Try not to kill each other."

They didn't reply, but Cordelia watched as the two walked off. She suspected that the red head was going to spill.

"What do you mean, going crazy? Tell me what happened."

Willow looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"Last night there were bed bugs in my bed. When I got out they were gone, when I went to bed my fish were there, but then this morning they were gone. I hear things, and voices. It's all kind of scary. Do you think I'm crazy?"

Buffy looked at her friend, she really felt bad for her. "No, I don't think that you're crazy. There has been a lot of weird things going on here. Believe me I should know." She offered her friend a warm smile.

"What's going on with you and Cordelia?" The red head blurted out.

"Will, there is nothing going on with me and Cordelia. We are just friends who are working on a project together." She didn't know what was going on between them.

"If that's the case, why does she know more about what's going on in your life?" She asked in disgust.

Buffy sighed, "Will, it's easy for me to talk to her you know. Cordelia isn't close to what has been going on in my life. You, Xander, and Faith have been in my life since preschool. Something's I can't talk to you about, does that makes sense? But don't doubt for one minute that you have been replaced." She gave the red head a smile.

Willow returned her smile ten fold. "I'm not jealous or anything, I feel like I'm losing my best friend."

"It's not to worry, you're not losing me. Why don't you come with me after school to one of my Wicca meetings? It's my first one with this girl named Tara. She's a good friend of my aunt's and grandma's."

"I would like that. So what's it like?"

The bell had rang for first period, the girls walked towards class. "It's amazing, I can do so many things. Grandma taught me a lot, and Aunt Jenny showed me how to cast a few spells. The downside is, I can't use it for anything bad, or it will come back on me ten fold."

Willow was about to say something, when Faith approached the two of them.

"How's it going red? You don't look so well." She greeted the red head.

"I didn't sleep well last night okay!" She stormed off to class, leaving a surprised Buffy and Faith behind.

"Hey B, didn't expect to see you this morning." Faith asked the smaller girl.

"I couldn't miss school; Principle McCarthy has it out for me. So what's the deal?"

They walked into English class and the strange feeling came over Buffy again. She looked around and saw no one. The further she walked into the classroom the more she felt it. It wasn't a strong feeling, but a faint one.

"I just wanted to see how you were, after your mini break down yesterday." She whispered.

"Everything is all good. Are we up for training tonight?" The blonde asked.

"Yep, same time same channel." Faith took her seat and Buffy walked to hers.

Buffy was sitting beside Cordelia and the tingling feeling had stopped. She smiled at the brunette and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

Mr. Malloy started droning on about something when Buffy got a tap on her elbow. Cordelia handed her a piece of paper.

"Is everything alright with Willow?" It said.

Buffy wrote a reply and gave it back.

"Yeah, she just hasn't been sleeping well." Cordelia wrote back and gave it to Buffy.

Faith looked at this exchange with a smile. It was obvious that Buffy and Cordelia were attracted to each other. It was her guess that C didn't want to come on too strong to Buffy. Or Buffy was too afraid to act on the way she feels. Something about the other brunette didn't feel right. It was like every time she was around it felt like a vampire or something was around. Faith erased that thought from her head, vampires can't walk around during the day, and they don't eat human food. Cordelia did both, it was probably her imagination. She turned around and finished taking notes.

"Miss. Summers and Miss. Chase, is there something you would like to share with the class." The teacher barked out.

They looked like two deer caught in headlights. Buffy rushed and put the note into her pocket.

"No, Mr. Malloy." Cordelia answered.

"Then I suggest that you save the taking and the note passing until after class." He turned around.

Buffy lifted up her finger and was about to fling the eraser at his head. Faith cleared her throat and mouthed, 'no' to the blonde.

'Spoil my fun.' She mouthed back.

The class room door opened and in walked Anya. Cordelia's eyes widened at this, she shot the other girl daggers.

"Buffy, you are needed in the counselor's office." Mr. Malloy said in false enthusiasm.

Buffy gathered her books and followed the lady out. She glanced at Cordelia and she smiled back.

Inside Cordelia was seething. She warned Anyanka off, but she didn't listen, she was the ruler of the underworld. Cordelia wanted to chase behind the two and rip Anyanka's head off. Instead she sat down and finished taking notes.

Faith watched the two blondes leave, she had a very bad feeling about that counselor.


	17. You Drive Me Crazy

Cordelia's New Obsession 16?

Disclaimers are obviously in part 1. You should know by now that I am not Joss, if I was let's just say Cordelia and Buffy would have been together Damn it!

**General Mac-** Sorry sweetie, but that's how it is. Cordelia is evil; I have a few surprises in store for Faith. So she is going to be around for a little while longer.

**Harry2-**Let's just say someone is going to come to the rescue. Things are about to get pretty interesting.

Buffy was in the counselor's office listening to Anya, until the phone rang. "Excuse me while I answer this annoying thing." She rolled her eyes. Buffy just smiled, something about her freaked her out. She kept talking about wishes and what not, it was very odd. Anya hung up the phone and looked at Buffy, "You are needed in the library." She said a little pissed off.

Buffy sent a prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. She grabbed her books and walked out without a second thought.

"Damn!" Anya shouted out.

Buffy made her way to the library in no time. There was ten minutes left until first period was over. She walked through the double doors and was met with Mrs. Post.

"Buffy we have to talk." She ushered the girl in and she spotted Faith sitting at the table.

She looked a little confused, "What's going on? Oh my god did someone else die!" She tried to keep herself in hysterics.

"No one didn't die, but there is a demon in this school. You had an up close encounter with her." Mrs. Post told the blonde.

Buffy sat down at the table books and all. "So who is the demon? And what does she want with me?"

Faith slid a book over to Buffy and she looked at the picture. "That's the counselor Anya, she just appeared around the time Angel cheated on me." She confessed.

"Faith came to me today and said she had a bad feeling about her. She described everything to me and I decided to look her up. Did she by chance happen to talk to you about a wish?" Mrs. Post asked.

"Yeah she did once or twice she did it again today. I didn't say anything though, wishing brings bad news." She shrugged.

"Well Twinkie, I hate to break it to you, but Anya is Anyanka a vengeance demon, 'The Patron Saint of Scorned Women'." Faith told her.

Buffy eyes went wide, "She's here because of me? What are we going to do? How do we kill her?" She asked.

"That's where you come in sweetie, you need to vanquish her. Send her back to Arashmaharr. If she is here there is no telling who else is here and honey that equal's bad news for you." The watcher told her in all seriousness.

Buffy's heart was pounding and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Calm down, its okay." Faith tried to comfort her.

In English class Cordelia tried to concentrate, but she couldn't. Buffy was in trouble, she needed to get to her. Mr. Malloy was falling asleep behind the desk so she gathered up her books and walked out. She really didn't need to be here anyway.

The first stop she made was the counselor's office; luckily there was no one else there. She walked in and closed the door surprising Anya.

"Cordelia, what do I owe this visit?" She said snidely.

"What the hell did you do to Buffy? Something is wrong with her, and it's not good. Where the hell is she?" She gritted out.

Anya was truly scared now, Cordelia was well respected and here she was disobeying her.

"I didn't do anything to her. I got a call for her to go to the library. I didn't do anything honest. I wanted her to make a stupid wish." She yelled out.

Cordelia opened the door and stomped out towards the library. She brushed passed the students who were in the hallway. They parted for her like the red sea; she came upon Willow at her locker and went into vamp face, scaring the red head. She broke out with the screaming and the hollering. Teacher's came over to try and calm her.

"I saw a vampire!" She screamed out.

Cordelia stood there looking sweet as honey. "Do you know what she's talking about?" The teacher asked her.

"I don't know. I just wanted to ask her something and she freaked out." She said innocently.

"No, she's a vampire she's evil." She promptly passed out.

The teacher's picked her up and took her to the nurse's office. Student's looked sadly at the red head. She was always the smart one.

Cordelia walked into the library and saw Buffy breathing and sweating profusely. Mrs. Post was giving her a glass of water.

"Is Buffy okay?" The vampire asked in genuine concern. Buffy looked at her and started calm down a little.

"She's fine, she found out about the counselor and it sent her into hysterics. What was with the commotion out in the hallway?" Mrs. Post asked.

Cordelia walked over to Buffy and knelt down in front of her. Something she never had to do in her life. She put a comforting hand on Buffy and the blonde calmed down relatively. Mrs. Post and Faith looked in amazement at the way Buffy reacted to her touch.

"As for the hallway, Willow started screaming about seeing a vampire and passed out. I'm worried about her." She answered while still looking at Buffy. _'Nothing is going to hurt you. I am by your side forever, Buffy.'_

Buffy looked at Faith and her watcher, "Willow said she has been seeing things and hearing things that aren't there. She was pretty shaken up about it." Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"Buffy you are going to have to come up with a vanquishing potion or spell, before more danger comes your way." Faith told her.

Mrs. Post gave her a death glare. "It's okay Cordelia knows that Buffy is a bad ass Wicca, as does Willow and Xander." She smiled.

"Does your aunt and Uncle know about people knowing?" She asked condescendingly.

"Yes, they do. Today I have a Wicca meeting with Tara after school we can work on something then." Buffy stood up to only fall down again alarming the three women.

Faith jumped to her side and tried to bring her too. Cordelia knew immediately what was wrong, Buffy needed her blood. She could feel Buffy and knew her hunger, the blonde girl hadn't recognized it yet. Cordelia knew that they needed to be alone.

"Why don't we move her to your office? Faith you go get her the nurse, and Mrs. Post get her a cold rag." Cordelia ordered out.

"What about you?" Faith asked. "I'll be here in case Buffy comes to." She answered.

Both of them looked at her in skepticism. "Trust me; it happens to Dru from time to time." She lied.

They left leaving Cordelia and Buffy alone. "It's okay Buffy, I have you. I know what you need and I have it. You shouldn't have gone too long without this." She said softly. The vampire cut a tiny cut on her wrist. "Drink Buffy, you need too."

Cordelia put the wrist up to her mouth and Buffy latched on. "That's right my sweet girl, take your fill." Buffy sucked eagerly until Cordelia moved her wrist. Buffy let out a little whimper. The vampire looked around and made sure no one was coming and licked the side of Buffy's neck and sunk her fangs in. She took a few sips of her blood and licked the wounds closed. Her demon wanted to claim her right then and there, mark her for everyone to see, but it would be too risky. She heard footsteps approaching and with preternatural speed she sat on the couch with Buffy's head in her lap.

Mrs. Post walked in and to this display and smiled, it was obvious this girl truly cared about Buffy. Faith came in with the nurse and stopped, Cordelia was tending to the girl carefully and Buffy came too.

"What happened?" She asked a little disoriented.

"You passed out, for what reason we don't know." Faith answered.

"Are you sure you're alright honey?" The nurse asked.

Buffy looked at everyone and then back at the nurse, "I'm fine probably just low blood sugar. I didn't eat all my breakfast this morning, but surprisingly I'm full." She smiled.

The nurse walked out of the office and the library. Something weird was going on and it involved those four people in the library.

No one said a word, until Xander came into the library looking for Faith. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the goofy boy.

"Faith I have been looking all over for you, you better haul boogie to P.E. or Coach Ashton is going to be pissed." He told his girlfriend.

"I will be there in a minute. Buffy go check on Willow and make sure she is okay, Cordelia you head on back to class you too Xander." Mrs. Post told the children.

The trio walked out leaving a very perplexed watcher behind. Something about Buffy and Cordelia's relationship intrigued her. If she was right in her assumptions the witch was falling for the other girl.

Buffy made her way to the nurses office to check on Willow. She noticed that she wasn't in there.

"Excuse me, where is Willow Rosenberg?" She questioned the nurse.

"Her mother came and took her home. The poor girl was completely out of it, she was mumbling something about vampires, and witches. The poor girl was delusional."

Buffy gave her a smile and walked out of the office. It was lunch time, and everyone congregated at their usual table outside.

"Hey Buff, you're not eating?" Xander asked.

She looked at the food and almost wretched. "No thanks, I'm not hungry for whatever that is."

Faith and Cordelia made their way over to the table. They were talking about this and that, Faith noticed the dark sunglasses that Buffy was wearing.

"Buffy are you trying out for the blues brothers?" She joked and sat down at the table.

"No, it's just bright out here, the sun hurts my eyes." Buffy mumbled.

Cordelia sat down next to her and nudged her in the side causing Buffy to smile. Oz walked over the group and sat down.

"Willow's not here?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear, Willow started hollering about vampires and passed out. Her mom came and got her.?" Xander explained.

At that moment Cordelia's phone started ringing. "Excuse me, I have to take this." She got up from the table.

Buffy watched her go longingly. "I think someone is in looove." Xander teased.

"I am not in love, I just like her." She lied.

Faith could see through that facade and decided to have a little fun. "Really now, how come you two were sharing loving looks in the library. Face it B the sexual tension between the two of you is obvious."

"Guys, my boyfriend was killed a couple of days ago, we haven't even buried him yet. It's too soon, besides how do you know she feels the same?" Buffy asked.

Faith and Xander exchange looks and looked back at Buffy.

"Oh, please! Everyone could see from the beginning that she was attracted to you. But all you could see was Angel. I'm just saying now that he's gone, may he rest in peace. You can get the girl." Xander surmised.

Cordelia was on the phone talking to Drusilla getting the latest news from her.

"She's at home in the bed drugged." Cordelia smiled.

"Apparently her mom is a psychologist and can do that sort of thing." Drusilla's voice came over the line.

"Step it up a little more, make her completely crazy not to the point where she will off herself, but to the point where she will be locked up for a long time. When I bring Buffy over, she is going to be her first meal." She let out an evil laugh and hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that, I had to take it." Cordelia sat back down near Buffy and she blushed.

"About Anyanka what are we going to do? If she is after you Buffy, there could be more."

Buffy let out a sigh and took off her sunglasses, but put them back on. "I will vanquish her and send her back to Acashmire or where ever."

"Arashmaharr sweetie." The vampire corrected her and touched the blonde's hand.

Xander and Faith exchanged glances with Buffy as if to say 'Told You So'.

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. There was no more drama or anything like that. Buffy was extremely happy. When school came to an end Buffy said good bye to her friends and waited for Tara to pick her up.

Buffy didn't have to wait long when she was greeted by a shy blonde.

"Y-You must be Buffy. I'm T-Tara." She stuttered out.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at the shy girl. She used to stutter when she was nervous about something.

"That would be me. My grandma has told me a lot about you, she said that you were powerful."

Tara blushed a little redder. "I wouldn't say powerful, but strong enough. But you I feel it coming off in waves."

Tara led them to her car and they drove off. Cordelia walked out to her car with a smile on her face. Buffy was getting stronger and stronger by the day. She needed to find a way to have Buffy solely dependent on her. She wanted Buffy to know what it feels like to long for Cordelia, the way she had longed for her. The Wicca's soul called out to her, and she wanted more to return the call, but it was too soon. Buffy needed to recognize it first before she could do anything about it. The vampire started up the car and drove home.


	18. Secrets and Lies

Cordelia's New Obsession 17?

Disclaimers in part 1

**General Mac-** Interesting has yet to begin, it'll just get better.

**ookamimaster- **Be restless no more, here is another chapter just for you.

By the way loving the fic :)

The car ride to Tara's dorm was not as bad as Buffy expected. She learned a lot about Tara, her mom was a Wicca, but she died when she was younger. Not only that she knew just about as much as her aunt and grandma does. Tara pulled the car up in the parking lot. Buffy's eyes grew wide when she saw how huge the campus was, there were students sitting out doing homework or studying. Some were talking with friends, and the coolest thing about it is, you can stay on campus if you want.

"It's a little overwhelming at first, but when you've been here it won't make a difference." Tara reassured her.

"This is just wow; I haven't even decided where I would like to go to college." Buffy admitted.

Tara walked them into a brick building, "My dorm room is up here, follow me." She grabbed Buffy's hand and led her up the stairs.

Tara had unlocked the door and allowed Buffy to walk in first. To the young blonde it was very neat. There was only one bed, and little fairy lights hanging around the room. In the corner was like an altar or something, it was a very nice looking room.

"You have a single, most people have doubles." The blonde observed.

Tara placed her keys on her dresser, "Well, I was just lucky like that. Plus I called on a little magic."

Buffy turned and looked at her in shock. She was always told that you weren't supposed to use your magic for personal gain.

"I'm just kidding Buffy. Jenny and Amy told me that you have been practicing. What have you been able to do?" She patted the bed beside her.

Buffy sat down and faced the other blonde, "I can do a sun fire spell, a force field, sun spell, I can do a fire ball, a will be done spell. I don't use it though, and I can evoke a lot of other things, recently I learned how to freeze things, and move things with my mind." She finished up her list.

"Oh my goddess Buffy, you are more advanced than I thought. That's a good thing, but something is bothering you. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

Buffy let out a long sigh and looked at Tara. There are a lot of things going on that she really can't talk to anyone else about. Now with this Anyanka demon out there it's kind of scary.

"Well, as you know I just lost my father, we buried him Tuesday. My boyfriend was found dead Wednesday, and he will be buried on Friday. So that's two low blows to my life. I worked through my grief and pain a little, but not a lot, everyone says it's going to take time, but I want to heal now. I am having feelings for another girl that I just met. I don't know how to explain it; she's unlike anyone else I know. I just don't know how to tell her that I'm attracted to her. I've never been attracted to another female before, this is new to me.

Now there is the vengeance demon here because of me, and I was told that I need to vanquish her. After I do that, there is no telling who is after me next. It's like I'm the underworld's most wanted. Aunt Jenny and grandma really don't understand what it's like to be seventeen and a Wicca who has to thwart an up coming apocalypse, that'll probably unleash hell on earth. Problem is we don't know when it's going to happen. My best friend is going insane, for what reason I don't know. To top it all off my best friend since forever is the slayer. Lindsey is dating a vapid whore, who seems like a little more than she is letting on." She finished up her rant.

Tara looked at the girl sympathetically; it surprised her that this girl has to endure so much. Her mom had told her about Buffy when she was younger, well about the prophesized child. She made a personal vow to help the younger girl in anyway possible.

"Everything is a little overwhelming for you at this moment, but once you get a better understanding and a grasp on things it'll get better. Your best friend is the slayer, that's a good thing because she can be very useful, but they have a very short life span. So you two will have to work together as much as you can. You have friends and family who love you, don't turn away from them. They are keeping you from going to the dark side. I'm surprised you haven't been tempted with the death of your father and Angel."

Buffy looked away in shame, she actually wanted to use the dark arts to bring her father and Angel back.

"You have haven't you, but something kept you from doing it. You don't have to tell me, but I think I have an idea. As far as the girl is concerned it sounds like you really like her. She would have to be a fool to not like you back. My suggestion is spend some time with her away from your friends. It's okay to have feelings for another girl, don't let anyone tell you differently.

You know what you have to do about this demon, if she is here because of you, you need to stop her before she gets someone else to make a wish. That would have dire consequences. As for your cousin Lindsey, I know him pretty well. Drusilla is just a passing thing for him and you're right, there is more to her than what she seems. What it is I haven't been able to decipher, her aura is a little off. I don't think she will cause him any harm. Let him have his happiness and you can have yours."

Buffy was at a loss for words, no one has ever been that forward with her. Everyone else treated her like some kind of child. They were always treating her with kid gloves, when actually she felt older than she looked. Tara got up and brought a candle to her, and sat back down.

"I want you to ignite this candle." She told the young girl.

"Ignite the candle, how am I going to do that?" Buffy asked a little perplexed.

"This is something you are going to have to do. The high priestess will ask you to do this at the tribunal. It's very important, now think. Use what you have in you."

Buffy closed her eyes and then opened them, she blew on the candle and it lit up. She jumped back and almost fell off the bed.

"That just gave me the wig." She tried to catch her balance.

Tara just smiled at the young girl, and helped her up. "It's a little surprising at first, but once you get the hang of it, there will be no problems. Do not do this in front of anyone, except for when you're at home."

"Check no extra flame-y candle in front of non magic people."

They spent the remainder of the afternoon working on her concentration and minor spells and glamour's.

Willow's House

Drusilla was outside of Willow's window spying. From the way it looked she was heavily sedated and tied down to her bed. This caused the vampire to clap and laugh in glee, Willow hearing the noise looked towards the window and let out a blood cutling scream. Sheila Rosenberg came into her duaghter's room followed by her husband.

"Willow what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"There is someone outside of my window. It was Drusilla Lindsey's girlfriend, she was here." She said hysterically.

Ira checked outside of the window and saw no one there. He looked back at his daughter with sad eyes.

"Sweetie there isn't anyone out there. It's broad daylight, you are seeing things." He tried to calm her.

"No, no it's true I saw her. She's not right, get Buffy over here she's a Wicca she can tell you the truth." The red head hollered out.

"Buffy is not a Wicca or a witch. There are no such things; all of it is a figment of your imagination. Now if you don't stop this behavior we are going to put you in an institution." Her mother warned.

Willow quieted down a little at her mother's threat. She went slack and relaxed a little more after her mom injected another sedative in her.

"What is wrong with her? She seemed perfectly normal this week. She said Buffy is a Wicca." Ira asked his wife.

Sheila looked at her daughter who was resting peacefully, "I think the death of Angel really did a number on her. As far as Buffy being a Wicca, I don't buy into it. If she was the one, every demon, god, goddess, from the underworld to the high heavens would be talking about her. Besides I'm High Priestess of the Tribunal, I know all." She lied.

Sheila knew that her husband was a Warlock hell bent on killing her and taking her power for him self. That is something that she could not allow to happen, and Willow could never find out. She knew from the beginning that Buffy was the one.

Drusilla jumped down from the tree outside of Willow's window and smiled. She needed to get back to Cordelia and tell her the news. The red head's mother was a witch and her father was a warlock.

Giles Home

Lindsey walked into the house and saw his father surrounded by books. It looked like he had been at it for several hours.

"Hey dad, is there something going on?" He took a seat at the table across from his father.

"Oh hello Lindsey, I'm just looking into something's. Has Buffy been acting a little strange to you?"

Lindsey looked back at his father like he grew a second head.

"What do you mean? Buffy had been fine when I seen her yesterday, is there something going on with her?"

"Nothing wrong per se, but she was looking kind of pale this morning. When she ate her food she felt ill to her stomach. Plus today she traded in her pastels for a little bit of dark color."

Lindsey let out a smile; Giles looked at him with a scowl. "Lindsey, there is something wrong with that."

"Dad, did it ever occur to you that maybe she isn't feeling well. Also you have to understand that Buffy had lost her father and her boyfriend. She is a perfectly normal teenage girl. These books aren't necessary."

Lindsey got up from the table and went to the kitchen. His dad was getting bent out of shape for nothing. Buffy is going through a hard time and this is her way of dealing with it. He grabbed some juice out of the refrigerator and went back into the dining room. The books were back on the shelf.

"I have a rather important question for you. Why was a vampire at Drusilla's house? What did she want with Angel?"

Lindsey went pale at the thought of Giles finding out the Drusilla is a vampire. He would forbid him to see her; she is a very important part of his life.

"Lindsey are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Dad what are you talking about vampire?" He tried to recoil.

"Buffy said that she threatened her at Drusilla's house. Last night she had a breakdown after patrolling. She staked some vampire named Darla the one who Angel cheated on her with."

Lindsey didn't know anything about Buffy's mini breakdown. What surprised him the most that Buffy staked a vampire. He needed to see Drusilla and fast.

"I looked up Darla, and she is from the Aurelius line. The line is still continued, but the master is not dead, she is still alive. That's the great evil that's going to bring hell on earth." Giles told him, seriously.

Lindsey felt like he was going to be sick. He needed to get out of there fast and talk to Drusilla.

"Dad, I'll be here later to see Buffy train." He grabbed his keys.

Giles watched as Lindsey disappeared out the door. He had a strange look on his face regarding his son. He knew something, but didn't want to let him know, the first thing that came to his mind was a truth spell. It wouldn't do any good because he would be using magic errantly. And he so did not want to turn into Ethan.

Lindsey wasn't watching where he was driving and almost hit Buffy. She being quick enough froze the car and walked out of the way. The car unfroze, and Lindsey got out.

"Oh my god, Lindsey, suicidal much?" She asked her cousin.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't see you. Where are you coming back from?"

Buffy looked at him carefully, something was wrong and she could feel it.

"I had spent some time with Tara; she was helping me with some basic stuff they'll ask me at the tribunal."

"I'm about to go see Drusilla. Dad is getting suspicious of everything now. You let it slip last night that, Darla was a vampire that you killed last night. Also you said that Angel was cheating on you with her. Now he wants to know why a vampire was at Drusilla's house. To put the icing on the cake, I think he is getting suspicious of Drusilla.

Buffy digested all of this, some of it was unbelievable. Lindsey is dating a vampire? Drusilla is a vampire, how could she not pick up on that? Neither one of the kids saw Giles looking out the window.

"Wait a minute! Drusilla is a vampire and you're messing around with her!" Buffy's eyes went wide in shock.

"Yes, that means you can't say anything about this at all to anyone. I really care about her and she cares about me."

Buffy heard the emotion coming through in his voice. She really couldn't talk, she's about to go alternative lifestyle. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, if Drusilla is a vampire and Cordelia is her cousin. That meant that Cordelia was a vampire, but they could walk in the daylight. This information became too much for her and she passed out. Lindsey was by Buffy's side with a flash. Giles chose that moment to come out and Jenny made an appearance also.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"We were out here talking like we usually do. She passed out, and that was it. I think that everything is becoming too much for her. We need to get her in the house and comfortable." He picked her up and carried her in the house. Jenny and Giles followed her in and closed the door. Cordelia stepped out from her car unaware at what had just happened. She felt something wash over here and she knew Buffy was in trouble.

Cordelia walked up to the door and rang the doorbell books in hand. Jenny answered the door with false cheeriness.

"Hi, Mrs. Giles is Buffy home?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Cordelia, but Buffy isn't feeling well right now. Could you come back later?" She asked politely.

Lindsey came downstairs and saw the vampiress standing there. They exchanged looks.

"Mom, Buffy came to. I really think she would like to see her, there project is due on Monday. Thirty percent of their grade counts on it." He hoped he sound convincing.

Jenny thought this over and let the vampiress in. "Buffy is upstairs in her room, Lindsey why don't you show her. Your father is in his study please be quiet."

Lindsey and Cordelia walked up the stairs talking in hushed tones. Jenny watched the boy and girl go upstairs. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Those kids get stranger and stranger.

Cordelia knocked on Buffy's door while Lindsey left. She had to keep her composure around Buffy and her family. Especially Buffy since she figured out what she was.

"Come in." Buffy answered from behind the door. Cordelia opened up the door and walked in. She thought the blonde looked cute lying in the bed in her yummy sushi pajamas.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised, but not really.

"I thought that we were going to work on out project silly." She sat down on the bed next to the blonde.

"Are you a vampire?" Buffy asked bluntly.

"Wherever did you get that idea from?" The brunette asked in false innocence.

"It's just that Drusilla is a vampire and you are her cousin."

Cordelia needed to come up with a viable excuse and fast. Something that Buffy would believe, she couldn't find out who she is before homecoming. It was exactly a month away, it would ruin everything.

"She was turned a little while ago. A vampire killed her family and they sired her when Drusilla was just nineteen. So she's been here the whole time living a peaceful existence and then I moved here."

"So you're human and she's not. Drusilla's dating my cousin, and I am falling for you."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Cordelia's eyes went wide with delight. Buffy went red with embarrassment; she was not supposed to let her know that.

"I mean that, I am falling for you as a friend." She tried to make amends.

Cordelia put a hand up to her lips, "I know what you mean Buffy. I feel the same way about you too." A moment of honesty, that was so not like her.


	19. Spells, and Prophetic Dreams

Cordelia's New Obsession 18

Disclaimers in part 1

**Harry2-** You are just going to have to wait to find out. I guarantee you won't be surprised.

To everyone who reviewed this chapter is for you. Oh you guys are the best!

Buffy and Cordelia sat there in momentary silence. They were both surprised by there mutual attraction.

"So where is this going to lead us?" Buffy asked lightly.

"I think that, we should take it slow. I want to date you, and for us to get to know each other better. We can decide where we go from there. I've been attracted to you for a long time and I had a feeling that you were more or less attracted to me. But I think you need to get over Angel first before we get into anything completely serious."

Buffy pretended to think it over. She already had her answer ready.

"I would like that, very much. We need to get started on this project before we fail."

Buffy got out of her bed and retrieved her books.

"So I went to the library and got some pictures of Shakespeare, and pictures of the play being performed. We can use those on the poster board, and then put some famous lines from the play. You know dress it up a little."

"We can do that."

They continued working on their project until there was a knock on the door. Jenny walked in and saw the girls surrounded by papers, books, pictures and a poster board. They looked very deep in thought; she really hated to disturb them.

"Buffy, I brought you and Cordelia some snacks and something to drink. Also Faith is here, do you want me to send her up?"

Buffy looked up at her aunt, "Go ahead, thanks for the snacks. Is Mrs. Post here? I really don't feel up to training today." She said softly.

"No, as far as training goes you are free and clear for at least a week. I want you to take it easy. You've been pushing yourself hard lately, besides you have a meeting with the High Priestess on Monday." She turned and walked out the door.

"What's the High Priestess? Why do you have to go in front of them?" Cordelia asked.

"The High Priestess is someone that rules the Tribunal. I have to prove that I am worthy and that I am the one chosen to defeat the forces of evil or something like that. Basically they are going to be testing me on my powers and everything."

Faith came walking into the room startling the two girls. "Hey B, Queen C, whatcha doin?" She sat on Buffy's bed.

Hey F, we are working on our project. "Something that you should be doing with Xander." Buffy smiled at the brunette.

"I just came from Xander's smart ass, and we were doing more than just the project." She teased.

Buffy threw a highlighter at her, "That was too much information. The sex that you two have is no ones business, but your own." Cordelia voiced her opinion.

"I came up here to tell you that, Anya is down at Starbucks talking to a crying girl. I rushed as soon as I could. Mrs. Post is downstairs talking to your aunt and uncle right now. Buffy you need to do something soon." She told her.

Buffy stood up and disappeared. Leaving Cordelia and Faith standing there in surprise.

"I think she just teleported downstairs." Cordelia explained.

"Let's go join her." Both brunettes made their way downstairs. They heard Buffy talking.

"I can do this, you know I can." She pleaded with her aunt.

"Buffy, you may be able to carry this spell, but you might need a little help." She tried to plead with her niece.

"Aunt Jenny, how am I supposed to do anything, if you keep treating me like a child? You and grandma tell me that I am the one, let me do this. I want to try, if it doesn't work then Faith can slay her or you can send her to an alternate universe." She crossed her arms and stuck out her chin.

Everyone knew that Buffy was stubborn and can't be talked out of anything when she sets her mind to it. Jenny threw her hands up, "Fine if you want to do it you can. I have complete faith in you. Now hurry up and change."

Buffy teleported upstairs to change clothes. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." Giles said to the room.

"Well, it's one of her powers. It's actually a good thing to use in battle, surprises your opponent." Jenny smiled.

Cordelia felt a little uncomfortable being around all of them, "I'm going to go ahead and go. Tell Buffy I will be back a little later, if that's okay with you Mr. and Mrs. Giles." She gave a sickening sweet smile.

"No problem, at what time will you be coming back dear?" Jenny asked.

"In about an hour, it'll give Buffy time to take care of what she needs too."

Cordelia was out the door before anyone could say anything. She needed to get to Starbucks and fast; she wanted to see the wayward demon go down. Buffy arrived downstairs in no time and noticed the absence of Cordelia.

"Where's Cordelia?" She asked Faith.

"She will be back in about an hour. It'll give you time to take care of Anya and get back." She answered.

"Okay Faith, let's do this." Buffy moved towards Faith and they both disappeared.

Jenny, Giles, and Mrs. Post were immediately out the door. They wanted to see first hand what Buffy was capable of.

Buffy and Faith landed in front of the Starbucks and she spotted Lindsey and Drusilla. The two of them looked over towards Buffy and got up. Anya was outside talking to the young girl.

"Don't you wish that you could do something harmful to him?" Anya asked the girl.

"Wishing is for sissies, I want it to happen now, but I do wish that he was a-" Before the girl could finish Buffy stepped out and looked at Anya.

"We'll finish this up later. Buffy you finally came to talk to me; I knew that it was just a matter of time." Anya taunted her.

"I can't let you do that. It's wrong." She said firmly.

Buffy assumed her fighting stance and Anya morphed into her demon face. She was even uglier as a demon. "You could have been a valuable asset to D'Hoffryn, he would have shown you more things than you could ever imagine. You would have been his greatest creation. With your power, everyone would bow to you." She spouted out.

"Sorry Anya, but I like my life just the way it is. Now are you going to talk me to death or are we going to do this." She said calmly.

Faith stood there ready to do battle. Jenny was not too far away, and Lindsey, Drusilla, and Cordelia were staying out of sight, but watching the whole thing.

"Do you think she could do it?" Drusilla asked.

"I know she can do it?" Lindsey spoke up.

Anya threw the first punch which Buffy was able to block and duck. Surprising all of the on lookers. She came back with a roundhouse kick to her legs knocking the demon down to the ground. Buffy didn't give Anya a chance to recover one bit. She was enjoying it a little too much.

Anya knocked her off of her and got up kicking Buffy in the stomach. Faith was about to jump in when Jenny held her back. "No, she has to do this own her own."

The fight continued for about twenty minutes and Anya was weakening. Buffy used this time to do her spell. She began chanting:

_Hell threw you from its inner core _

_But earth won't hold you anymore _

_Since heaven cannot be your place _

_Your flesh and blood I now erase!_

Over and Over again, her eyes went a pretty sapphire blue and a bright light was emanating off of her, Anya disappeared. Buffy promptly fainted. Giles was the first one over to the fallen girl followed by Jenny, Mrs. Post, and Faith. Drusilla, Lindsey, and Cordelia looked on in amazement.

"Holy Crap!" Lindsey didn't know what to say.

"So says all of us." Cordelia answered using one of Xander's phrases.

The onlookers stopped and looked on in confusion; there was a girl who fainted in the middle of the street. No one didn't know what was going on thanks to Jenny.

"We need to get her home now. That spell took a lot out of her." Giles carried Buffy to the car.

"What exactly happened? She wasn't supposed to go bright like that." Jenny asked her husband.

Just then Amy popped in near the car. "When Buffy did her incantation, she evoked the power of forgiveness. She wanted forgiveness for what she was about to do."

"Why did she do it though?" Giles asked after putting Buffy in the car.

"That's our Buffy always doing the unexpected." Amy grinned. "Our child is ready, but you need to make sure that she doesn't cast, chant or do anything for the next twenty-four hours. She needs time to recharge, tell her that she did me very proud."

Amy disappeared just as quickly as she came. Faith came out of her stasis and made her way over to the adults. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked out of concern for her friend.

"Yeah, she just needs to go home and rest. The project is going to have to wait until tomorrow. We need to call Lindsey, meet us at the house." Jenny told Faith.

Giles started the car and the two adults and Buffy drove towards home. Jenny and Giles spoke in hushed tones while periodically checking on Buffy.

"Cordelia." Buffy mumbled out.

Jenny turned around and looked at Buffy, "I need Cordelia, and she make me better." Buffy kept mumbling.

The car came to a halt in the drive way. Jenny opened the car door and Giles picked her up. Lindsey opened the door and Giles carried Buffy in and up the stairs. The blonde kept mumbling something about Cordelia.

"What happened mom?" Lindsey asked feigning stupidity.

Jenny looked at Lindsey then at Cordelia. She motioned for the brunette to go upstairs.

"Buffy did her very first vanquish and it was a little too much for her." Jenny explained.

"Did she do it?" He asked.

"She did it and you should have seen her. It was beautiful, and then I did a memory spell on everyone who was around." She smiled. "Buffy never did get around to eating dinner."

"I'm pretty sure she will eat something." He sat down on the couch wanting very much to see his cousin.

Buffy's Room

Giles had just left Cordelia alone with Buffy. She reassured him that she wasn't going to stay long. He closed the door behind him.

"Cordelia I need you." Buffy moaned out.

The vampire took that as her cue; she sunk her fangs into her arm and offered it to the weak girl. Without hesitation Buffy latched on and began sucking like a baby to a bottle. This had turned the vampire on significantly, her free hand slid underneath the blanket.

Buffy let out a moan and Cordelia removed her arm from Buffy's mouth. She protested a little. The vampires hand was still underneath Buffy's blanket, she couldn't believe how tight she was. Once she got what she wanted she removed her hands and began licking her fingers.

Cordelia looked down at the blonde and the content look on her face. She vamped out and sunk her fangs on the side of her neck, Buffy let out a moan of pleasure. The vampire took a few sips of her blood and licked the wounds clean until they healed. Buffy's blood was something she couldn't get enough of. She grabbed her books out of the room and went downstairs completely satisfied. Cordelia was definitely going to miss Buffy's warmth.

"How is she?" Lindsey asked.

"She is resting; will she be attending the funeral tomorrow?" She asked Jenny.

"It depends on how she is feeling in the morning. You must not mention this to anyone."

Cordelia put a finger to her mouth. "I won't tell a soul. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Giles, Lindsey."

She walked to her car a picture of calmness on her face. It delighted her to no end that Buffy was calling for her. The vampiress started her car and drove off, she needed Drusilla.

Cordelia's House

Drusilla met her at the door and looked like she wanted to spill. Cordelia motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen. She reached in the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of B+ and put it in a mug.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary. Spill already." She demanded.

"The red heads mother is the High Priestess of The Tribunal. Reds father is a warlock, and I think he is hell bent on killing the chosen witch, but he doesn't know who it is. The mother knows though. Also the little tree is headed off to a mental institution; her parents think she is mentally unstable to stay in the house."

The elder vampire let out a smile, "Everything is going according to plan. Homecoming is October 29, which gives us exactly a month to do what we need to do. I don't want to kill anyone else close to her; I want to see their faces when they find out that their most beloved child is a vampire."

"What about Lindsey? How are you going to deal with him? Buffy is a weak link for him, if anything was to happen to her he would surely die."

Drusilla may not be the brightest vampire of the bunch, but she did make a valid point.

"That's your problem. If you want to turn him, be my guest. I think Buffy would be terribly upset if anything was to happen to her beloved cousin." Cordelia drank down her cup of blood and walked out of the kitchen leaving Drusilla alone with her thoughts.

Sometimes the vampiress hated her sire. She walked out of the kitchen and went to her room.

Faith's House

Faith walked into the house tired from the day's events. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what she just saw. Buffy was working some serious mojo; she had to practically close her eyes. Walking through the door she saw her mother waiting for her.

"Faith Alexandria Williams, where have you been?" Her mother asked, clearly pissed.

She had to come up with a good excuse. "I went over to Buffy's after working on the project with Xander. I wanted to know how she was holding up you know since Angel's funeral is tomorrow." It wasn't a complete lie; she just hoped her mother believed it.

Faith's mothers' expression changed when she mentioned Buffy and Angel. She always thought those two made a wonderful couple. They were supposed to be together forever destined for one another.

"How is she holding up with all of this?"

"She is doing okay, she had a breakdown last night, but today she seemed fine."

"Did his parents come by and see her?"

Faith shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They will probably wait until tomorrow, I guess giving Buffy time to grieve as well as them. I know she called them the day she found out. I'm really tired mom, I'm going to bed."

She kissed her mother on the cheek and headed upstairs to her room. Without changing clothes she fell into bed.

Buffy's House.

Buffy was in her bed tossing and turning. She was sweating profusely.

_Buffy was just crowned Homecoming Queen when a person with no face approached her._

_"It's time princess to join our queen." The voice said._

_"I don't want to join the queen. I can't do this, I have a sacred duty."_

_The person kept pulling her further and further out of the gym. No one did anything they were all standing still. She walked passed Willow who was in a straight jacket looking vacant._

_"Oh my god Willow." She cried._

_"There is nothing you can do now princess, what's done is done."_

_Whoever it was led her into a blood red room somewhere that wasn't familiar. _

_"Hello? Is anyone here? What do you want for me?"_

_Cordelia came into the room dressed in some leather pants and a halter top. Her lips were blood red._

_"I want you to join me Buffy for eternity. We can rule the underworld with you by my side everything you could want would be yours."_

_She walked closely to Buffy and wrapped her in her arms. She didn't try to break free._

_Cordelia gave Buffy a kiss on the lips, which the blonde returned. The vampiress removed Buffy's white dress, which to her was perfect. The blonde was innocent and she was about to lose it._

_They fell back on the bed the vampire continued taking off Buffy's clothes. Nothing else was said. Buffy gave herself over fully and completely._

_"Do you want to join me?" _

_Buffy let out an inaudible' yes'. Cordelia sunk her fangs into her creamy neck and drank deeply._

Buffy woke up in a sweaty mess, a longing in her heart. And an uncontrollable burning in her soul.

Cordelia woke up with a start. A smile spreading across her features, she could feel Buffy calling out to her. It was a matter of time before she would answer.


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The spell used in the last chapter came from Charmed. I do not own them or the spell's used. I will be taking a break from this story for a day or two; RL is starting to kick my behind. Don't worry I will post more in another day or so.


	21. Something Strange Is Going On

Cordelia's New Obsession 19?

Disclaimers in part 1

Okay RL is going smoothly again so here is another chapter to this epic tale.

**Harry2- **It seem like she has made up her mind subconsciously. Now we have to wait and see if it becomes reality.

The rain hitting the windows woke Buffy out of a not so good sleep. She was being plagued by dreams, but didn't know what they meant. Her heart was heavy for the fact that they were burying her first love. The rain is very lovely weather to bury a loved one. There was light tapping at her door with a soft 'Buffy'. She looked at the door and pulled up the covers.

"Come in." She said, neither yelling nor shouting.

Lindsey walked in and opened the door and smiled when he saw Buffy sitting up. He closed the door behind him and sat down on her bed. It was something that she would do whenever she would stay the night over his house.

"How are you this morning sunshine?" He asked her.

Buffy let out a small smile. "I'm doing okay. It felt like I've been sleeping for hours. Did I get Anyanka? Did my spell work? I just came up with it at the last minute." She babbled.

Lindsey let out a smile, he loved it when she babbled. It seemed like she was herself, but she was a little on the pale side this worried him a little.

"You did good princess for your first vanquish. It took a lot out of you, unfortunately you can't cast or anything for another twenty four hours. That spell took a lot out of you, and grandma said you needed to recharge." He gave her a smile.

"I won't I have no reason to. At least not now anyway, I'm just scared. There are so many people, demons, and whoever else who want me. They either want my power or want to corrupt me, or have me join the dark side. I went from this normal California girl to the underworlds most wanted." She tried to joke.

There was another knock at the door, Buffy mumbled come in and Jenny walked in. She smiled at the girl who has come to be more like a daughter to her than anything.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. You look a little pale, are you feeling well this morning?" Jenny asked.

Lindsey moved out of the way when his mom approached the bed. Jenny put her lips up to Buffy's forehead to see if she was warm.

"You're not running a fever or anything. It must be the after affects of the spell. You did a good job last night Buffy. You really proved yourself, to me and probably to the elders who are watching." Jenny praised the young Wicca.

Buffy blushed at the appraisal she was getting. It's not everyday you try to rid the world of evil.

"It was really nothing, it felt really weird though. It felt like I wasn't the only one in my body, like someone had just took over." She shrugged.

"You evoked the Goddess of Forgiveness. She can be very tricky at times, but it did you some good. Are you sure you're up to attending Angel's funeral this afternoon."

Buffy and Lindsey exchanged glances and Buffy gave a nod of her head.

"I need the closure, to be able to move on you know." She smiled.

"Your moving on wouldn't have anything to do with Cordelia does it? It seems like you two are a lot closer than you let on."

It wasn't that Jenny had a problem with it, she was just concerned. Buffy was one of those girls who love easily and whole heartedly. It was people like her that get their hearts broken. It nearly killed her when Angel cheated on her; Jenny's heart went out to the young girl.

"Don't freak out, but I am attracted to her, and I like her as in I like her like I did Angel. Maybe even a little more, but we are taking things slow. You know with the death of Angel and all that other good stuff."

Lindsey looked at his mom trying to gouge her expression. Buffy thought she was going to see a look of disapproval on her aunt's face, but was surprised when she saw a small smile.

"That is of the good, as you would say. I don't want you rushing into anything, like your crazy cousin over here." She pointed to Lindsey.

Lindsey looked away not wanting to meet his mother's eyes. He didn't think that he rushed into something with Drusilla. It was a mutual attraction on both their ends. Jenny noticed that Lindsey and Buffy wanted to talk.

"I'm going to go ahead and fix breakfast. I want you two down there in twenty minutes. Lindsey are you coming to the funeral?" She asked her son.

"Yes mother, I am. Even though I didn't like him, I want to be there for Buffy." He gave her a smile.

Jenny walked out of Buffy's room closing the door. Something was off with the blonde but she didn't know what. Shrugging it off she went down stairs.

"Good morning sunshine. You're up early." Jenny greeted her husband.

Giles gave her a kiss on the lips. "I wanted to fix some breakfast. Are the children up?" He asked, while putting pancake batter in the frying pan.

"Yeah, they are. Lindsey is in there talking to Buffy; she doesn't look too well this morning. She is pale looking, but still has a little color to her."

She sat down on the stool and watched her husband cook. He was the best she loved his cooking. Hers was just as good, but Rupert put something extra in it.

"I'm pretty sure it's just the spell she worked. It did take a lot out of her; I'm surprised she's still not sleep. Does she still want to go to Angel's funeral?" He asked.

"That's what she said. I think it's something about closure, besides she has her eye on someone else."

Jenny decided to see how he would react. Giles took off his glasses and wiped at them and put them back on. It was something he did whenever a subject was uncomfortable or he was nervous. She couldn't help but smile.

"Let me guess, this person is Cordelia. She just met this girl and already she's making eyes at her. I know that Cordelia is very attracted to her, but I didn't think it was mutual." He tried to explain.

"Listen she is a teenager, Buffy is going to experiment. Besides it may not be serious, it could be just a passing thing. She will be going off to college in a few more months."

Lindsey and Buffy made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. They could tell by the sudden silence that they were talking about something. Giles was putting pancakes on a plate and Jenny was getting the juice together.

"Good morning children. How did you sleep?" Giles asked the two.

"I slept well." Buffy answered.

"I slept like a log, but I'm hungry." Lindsey joked.

Jenny walked passed him, "You are always hungry." She gave him a smile.

Giles walked in passing out the remainder of the plates. Everyone began to eat except for Buffy who was pushing around at her food. This alarmed Jenny, but Giles was oblivious.

"Sweetheart is everything okay?" She whispered to the girl.

Buffy put her fork down and whispered back, "Yeah, I'm just not really hungry."

"Buffy, please try to eat something for me. I don't want you wasting away; you have to keep your strength up." She pleaded with the teen.

Buffy started to eat her food, it tasted different to her. She wanted something else, but she didn't know what. Her stomach started to reject the food and she ran to the bathroom. Giles, Jenny, and Lindsey looked after her in concern. Lindsey was the first one out of the chair. He tried knocking on the door, but it was locked.

Buffy started throwing up nothing, but blood. It scared her a little; she managed to clean up the toilet, and her face. She began to feel dizzy, but regained her equilibrium. Today was a little unusual to her. Opening the door she was Lindsey standing there, this startled her a little.

"Lindsey, what are you doing here?" She tried to keep herself calm.

"You rushed out of here so fast, I was getting worried. Mom and dad are worried too."

He put an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the kitchen. Jenny and Giles looked at her in concern. She offered them a small smile and sat down. Lindsey did the same.

"Are you pregnant Buffy?" Giles asked causing Buffy to spit out her juice.

Lindsey wiped the offending juice. He couldn't help but laugh at his father's way of asking things.

"P-Pregnant? Giles in order to become pregnant you have to have sex. I haven't had sex with anyone. If you must know, I'm still a virgin." She smiled.

This statement caused Jenny to choke, and Giles to blush. It seemed that Buffy was back to her normal self. Lindsey and Buffy gave each other a high five and continued eating.

"W-W-Well that's a good thing. Terribly sorry, forget I asked that." He stammered out.

The rest of breakfast was eaten without any incident. Buffy ate a little more, but her body was craving more. Unfortunately she didn't know what it wanted.

Cordelia's

Cordelia was pacing the confines of the kitchen. She had been on edge all morning, and she hated that. Today was Angel's stupid funeral and she was torn between attending and staying home. Dru said that she wanted to go, just to be respectful. After all Lindsey was going to be there and so was Buffy.

"Cordy, I really wish you would change your mind. Buffy is going to need a lot of comforting. She's burying her boyfriend, her first love." She told her.

"I don't want to be there, besides its raining. I don't like being in the rain, it does something to my hair." She gritted out.

Drusilla could tell that there was something going on with her sire. She had an idea that it revolved around the little blonde. Honestly she wanted to get this whole thing over with, her sire would have Buffy and she would have Lindsey.

"I'm sorry Dru; it's just that she keeps calling out to me. I want nothing more than to answer it, but the time is not right... I need to have her right were I want her. Buffy has to want no one else, but me. That's proving a little difficult because her family is around her constantly. I know I said don't kill anyone, because I don't want to make her insane." She sat down on the chair.

"Go to the funeral, make your presence known. Be there for her in her time of grief and that is one way of having her depending on you."

Drusilla walked out of the kitchen leaving her sire to think. The raven haired girl was right. Willow was now in a mental institution, Buffy would definitely confide in her. She needed to find something black to wear. Cordelia Chase is going to that funeral.

Rosedale Cemetery

The rain had stopped falling to give way to sunny skies. The mood was somber and down right depressing. Buffy was sitting next to Angel's parents like the dutiful girlfriend. He must not have told him that he cheated on her. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance. The only person who wasn't there was Willow; she saw her parents but not her. She made a mental note to ask about her later. The preacher droned on and on, Buffy tried to keep herself from crying, but couldn't help it.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The preacher put the consecrated dirt on his coffin.

It's sad when a parent has to bury their own child before them. The mourners came around and gave the family hugs and condolences especially to Buffy. His family loved her to pieces and the feeling was mutual.

Lindsey was about to make his way towards his cousin, but decided against it. Willows parents caught up with her first. Drusilla and Cordelia walked up behind him.

"How is she doing?" The raven hair vampire asked him.

Lindsey looked over to her cousin talking to the Rosenberg's. "She is holding up."

"Buffy we are sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved Angel and he you." Mrs. Rosenberg told the blonde.

"Thank you, I miss him a lot though. After all he is my first love." She tried to smile, "Where's Willow? I thought she would be here." She looked around for her friend.

"Willow is at Ridgeview. She was going crazy literally, so we had to confine her." Mr. Rosenberg told her.

Buffy let out a gasp, "She told me that she wasn't feeling herself. I didn't want to believe her. Is she going to be up for visitors?"

Mrs. Rosenberg looked at her sadly, "Not for at least a month. They want to evaluate her and everything else."

"Well, if you talk to her, tell her I love her." With that said, Buffy turned and walked away. She really didn't need anything else to think about.

The Rosenberg's watched as she walked away. So much pain for a young girl to go through. Mrs. Rosenberg prayed that it wouldn't effect her test on Monday.

Buffy was walking towards the waiting limo when she felt a familiar tingle. It was faint at first, but then it got stronger. She looked around headstones and the feeling kept getting stronger and stronger, it caused her to double over in pain.

"There you are. I've been waiting to talk to you." Cordelia told her.

Buffy let out a soft sigh when the feeling subsided. She gave Cordelia a big smile and a hug.

"I'm so glad that you are here. I didn't know if I could make it through the day without you." She gave the brunette a smile.

"You're holding up the limo, I will meet you at Angel's." Cordelia gave her a smile.

"I will hold you to that." The blonde left and went towards the waiting limo. She prayed that she didn't have to ride in another one anytime soon.

The ride back to the house was made in silence. Buffy looked out the window at the trees passing by.

"I have some things of his that he would want you to have." Angel's mother told her.

Buffy looked at the woman and smiled. "I would cherish them forever." She said softly.

"I hope you will still come around. Just because Angel is gone, doesn't mean I want to lose you too." His father added.

"I promise I will." She gave him a soft smile

The limo came to a stop and the chauffer let them out. Buffy got out and went upstairs to his room. She really didn't want to be bothered with all of those people in there. What she really wanted was to be alone. She opened up the door and walked in, the memories came rushing back.

_"You know you're my best friend right?" twelve year old Angel asked Buffy._

_"Yeah, I know. You're mine too." She gave him a smile._

_"Would you marry me?" He asked blushing._

_"Where's my ring?" She asked him seriously._

_Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of candy and handed her one._

_"A life savers?" She asked in curiosity._

_"It's just until, I can get you another. Don't worry; we can live with my parents." He gave her a smile._

_"I love you Angel." _

_"I love you too Buffy."_

She lay down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. The events of the day taking it's toll on her mentally, physically, and emotionally.

_Buffy sat at the edge of the river bank lost in thought when someone approached her._

_"I was wondering when you were going to show." The familiar voice said to her._

_She looked up and standing there was Angel. Looking as young as he did a few years ago._

_"You don't age do you?" She asked him._

_"Not really, but you are as old as you feel. Your dad is with me too, but he can't face you right now. The big guilt and all." He told her._

_"I forgive him. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking out for others?" She asked him._

_"I was sent to you specifically. The next month is going to be real trying for you, there is something huge happening and you need to be ready for it. Whatever you do, don't be tempted. All will be lost." He disappeared._

_Buffy started screaming and crying, "Why me? Why do you keep doing this? I can't take it anymore." She started sobbing._

Buffy felt herself being shaken awake, "Angel?" She asked sitting up.

"Sorry princess, not Angel." Cordelia smiled at her.

"What are you doing in here? I came up here to be alone." She mumbled.

"Your aunt and uncle are real worried about you." She held out her hand for Buffy to take.

To Buffy it was a strange sense of deja vu.


	22. Not So Secret Anymore

Cordelia's New Obsession 20

Disclaimers in part 1

**General Mac- another chapter for you, since you asked so nicely**

**Harry2- It's not going to happen that quickly.**

Three Weeks after Angel's Death

Buffy, Faith, Cordelia and Xander were sitting under a tree having a mock picnic. Buffy had been so busy with Wicca stuff that she hadn't had time for her friends. Well, except for Cordelia. They've been spending a lot of time together, much to the disapproval of Giles. Jenny really didn't have a problem with them spending time; Buffy seemed a lot happier with the other girl around. Since Willow isn't there anymore, but something about their relationship plagued her though. It seemed like Buffy was leaning too heavily on the girl. She made a mental note to talk to the young girl; dependency is never a good thing.

"Homecoming is in a few weeks, are you going to run for homecoming queen?" Faith asked putting down her sandwich.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "It might be a possibility, then again it depends on who is running against me." She leaned back under the tree.

"I for one think you should run Buff, I mean you so deserve that title." Xander responded.

"I know, but with this big evil coming up, it might be hard to campaign. I have to be on my best. Not only do I have a warlock hell bent on killing me. I have a vampire who wants to kill me or possibly change me. Depending on what day of the week it is."

Cordelia was thoughtful while listening to Buffy talk. She reflected on the past two weeks. The breaking of Buffy has been coming along nicely, not only did the blonde let her chose her clothes, she let her tell her how to wear her hair, and what to wear. Not only that, but she's been allowing the vampire to awaken her sexual nature, they haven't went all the way yet. That was something she was saving for the night of homecoming. Plus Buffy was getting in touch with her dark side, and it was lovely. No one else noticed that when Buffy got upset, her developing fangs would show.

"What do you think Queen C? I think Buffy should run, better yet, you can run against her." Xander grinned.

Faith threw a Cheeto at her boyfriend. "Why would C want to run against her sweetie?"

"Why does everyone assume that Cordelia and I are dating each other? We are really good friends like you and I are." She tried to explain.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, at the blonde's denial. They have been dating, but Buffy wanted to keep it on the down low.

Faith threw a Cheeto at Buffy, "B you and I don't choose each others clothes, or steal kisses or glances when no one was watching. Or the way you say you mi-."

"Faith, your sandwich is going to get hard if you don't eat it." She told her none too nicely.

The brunette picked up her sandwich and took a bite. This earned a little noise from Xander.

"Have you been to see Willow yet?" Cordelia asked between sips of her 'juice'.

"I have been to see her twice already. She seems to be cognizant, but other times she seems to be out of it. They moved her out of the padded room." Buffy answered.

"That's a good thing right?" Xander asked.

"Well yeah, I would like to think so." Buffy answered. She reached down and grabbed Cordelia's cup and began drinking it.

The vampire tried to protest, but Buffy was already halfway done. Cordelia took the cup out of her grasp. The blondes eyes were glazed over, she couldn't help but smile at her thirst for blood.

Buffy took a sip of her water. Cordelia had been slowly weaning her off of her blood, but she still had the taste for it.

"Dang B, you must have been thirsty." Faith teased.

"What? It was good, unlike anything I've tasted." She smiled.

Xander looked back and forth between Buffy and Cordelia. Something was quite wrong with their relationship. He mentioned something to Faith about it, but she just shrugged it off. He had been very observant about things, and Buffy was starting to change, but he didn't know into what.

Lindsey and Drusilla approached the little group. "Oh look if it isn't the Queen of the Damned and her little lap dog." Faith said in disgust.

Drusilla being a vampire came to a shock to everyone. Especially Jenny and Giles, he nearly had a coronary when he found out. Jenny tried to make the best out of a situation; Drusilla seemed like a very nice girl. She treated Lindsey right, she couldn't complain, besides he was old enough to make his own decisions.

"Hey, don't talk about Lindsey like that. Even though he is getting his fuck on with a creature of the night, he is still my cousin." Buffy got defensive.

"Calm down a little Buffster, no need to get defensive."

"Sorry, it's just I'm real sensitive about him. Back to homecoming, I think I may run." She gave a smile.

"I think you would win hands down." Lindsey smiled at Buffy.

"Yeah, right." She teased.

"Buffy have you figured out the dress you were going to get?" Drusilla asked, even though she knew that her sire had picked out the perfect dress for her.

"Knowing Buffy she would probably let Cordelia pick it out for her." Faith joked.

Everyone laughed, but only two people knew the truth behind that. Lindsey let out a small oh.

"Buffy, mom wants you home. She says it's really important."

Buffy looked at Lindsey like he was crazy. "You chose now to tell me? She is going to be pissed. Did she say what it concerned?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, she found out who the Warlock is that wants to kill you. I would tell you, but it's for her to say. Also, she found out more information about this dark evil rising." He shrugged his shoulders.

Buffy looked at her friends apologetically as she stood up. She really hated things like this; it was like she never had time for her friends anymore. Cordelia stood up with her, ready to follow.

"I think I better do this on my own. Will I see you later on tonight?" The blonde asked her brunette companion.

Cordelia gave her an enigmatic smile, "Of course sweetie, there is nowhere else I would rather be."

Buffy gave her a small kiss on the lips. She was receiving looks of surprise from everyone.

"What? You act like friends don't kiss each other. Do you have a problem with it?" Cordelia asked none too nicely.

Drusilla and Lindsey smiled and exchanged looks. Faith couldn't help but smile, and Xander had a line of drool coming out of his mouth.

"I will see you tonight. Lindsey will you be coming by later?" She asked her cousin.

Lindsey stopped talking to Xander, "Yeah, I need to speak with you about something anyway."

Buffy walked off leaving the group behind. Cordelia watched as the blonde disappeared.

Giles Home

"Aunt Jenny? I'm home." Buffy yelled out into the house.

Jenny came down stairs and greeted the young girl. She looked like a picture of calm, but on the inside she was scared.

"Lindsey said you found out who wants to kill me. Now what is this new evil rising against me? Please don't be cryptic, Angel is always cryptic." She told her aunt.

"Wait a minute; did you say that Angel is cryptic? I'm sorry sweetie, he's dead."

Buffy looked at her aunt, "I know that, but sometimes he comes to me in my dreams. But he's been so damn vague that I don't know what to make out of them." She left out the rest about homecoming and everything else.

This was a new development that Jenny has heard about. Buffy never mentioned anything about dreams, especially ones about Angel. Something was definitely up with her, because she was never this secretive about anything.

"Okay, we will deal with that later. Right now, the Warlock is called Jax. He wants to kill you and take your power. You need to brace yourself for this, its Willows father. Sheila got suspicious and decided to find out what was going on with him. What she found out shocked her and she told me. Buffy he is very dangerous, this is going to take more than a simple vanquishing sweetie, and you are going to have to send him to hell. He is a danger to every Wicca out there, but he is mainly focused on you."

Buffy took the news in stride. It wasn't every day that someone tried to kill her, or tempt her with darkness. Somehow this was a bit different from everything else. Her best friend's dad is trying to kill her, this was not good.

"So what exactly do you want me to do? I mean a simple vanquish won't help, he is a little more powerful than me. The only way I would be able to defeat him is if-" A light went off in her head. Why didn't she think about this before?

Jenny looked at her niece when she heard her go silent. This only happened when Buffy was upset about something or when she had an idea. Her money was on the latter.

"Drusilla! She's a vampire right? She can drain him, and then I can vanquish him. It's pretty cut and dry." The blonde smiled at her aunt.

"Buffy that is just brilliant! Not only are you savvy and resourceful, you are smart too. Mother!" Jenny yelled out into the room.

Amy popped into the living room five minutes later. A middle aged woman popped in with her, someone Buffy had never seen before.

"Buffy dear how are you?" Amy asked her granddaughter.

"I'm fine grandma, just trying to fight the forces of evil, while Faith fights the forces of darkness." She smiled.

Jenny greeted her mother and her grandmother. "Buffy this is your great-grandmother Elizabeth, for whom you were named." She introduced the young girl.

"Hi." She gave a little wave of her hand.

"I have been hearing wonderful things about you my dear. And you are just as lovely as I imagined." The elder woman praised the teen.

Buffy blushed a deep red. Compliments really weren't her thing; to her she is just a regular person. Everyone else thinks she's special, but she's just Buffy.

"So you want to enlist Drusilla's help? I think it's a good idea, but a vampire working with a Wicca is unheard of." Amy admonished.

"Hush now Amy, I think it's a wonderful idea. It's nice to know that she utilizes what's around her." Elizabeth smiled at her great granddaughter.

"That's all we needed you for. There is nothing more, I have to talk to Buffy about something else." Jenny told the two elders.

They disappeared in thin air. Buffy sat back down on the chair and looked back at her aunt.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asked her aunt.

Jenny and Giles have been talking about this in great detail. Buffy and Cordelia have been spending entirely too much time together, and it seemed like she was allowing the other girl to insinuate herself in Buffy's life. It was basically unhealthy, and needed to be stopped.

"Buffy, your uncle and I have been talking; we feel that you spend too much time with Cordelia."

"Wait, you think that I'm spending too much time with Cordelia. She is like one of my best friends. You weren't complaining when I was spending a lot of time with Faith and Willow." She tried not to get angry.

"Buffy, Cordelia is different. She is slowly but surely trying to take over your life. You may not see it, but we do. It concerns us a lot, it's like we don't know you anymore." She pleaded.

Buffy stood up and started pacing back and forth. This was done to keep her from out right attacking her aunt. She could feel the pull of magic, itching to come to the forefront.

"No, she is not. I like having her around because she doesn't treat me like the others do. Cordelia doesn't treat me like a child or treats me differently. She treats me like a normal girl, and she doesn't expect anything from me. You, Giles, grandma, the world expect a lot from me. I can't be everything at once; it's hard trying to be a good friend, a loving daughter, dutiful niece, savior of the world. She gives me a little bit of normalcy that I crave. If you can't see that, then you are definitely blind to the fact."

Out of all the time she's known Buffy, the blonde has never been this passionate about anything. Well, maybe ice skating, but the way she was defending the other girl, it was almost like she was in love with her.

"Buffy, it was just a suggestion. Do you love her?"

Buffy looked at her aunt and smiled, "Yeah, I do. The way I feel about her runs deeper than what I feel for Angel. Everyone says I'm just transferring my feelings from Angel to her. That couldn't be further from the truth. I love her with every fiber of my being, and I will not let anyone stand in the way. Not you, Giles, the PTB, or whoever else, just be happy for me. I am that's all that should matter."

Buffy sat back down on the couch and looked at her aunt. It finally felt good to get all of that off of her chest. Hiding it from everyone was getting harder to do, and with her slip up today it was bound to happen.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we just worry t'is all. You are very precious to us, not because of what you are, but because of who you are. Believe it or not you are like a daughter to us, one that we would never have. All we want is your happiness, and if she makes you happy then, we won't stand in your way. There is something that you should know about her though; it's something that you are not going to like."

Jenny warned the blonde. Buffy held up her hand to stop her. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. She got up and walked out of the house leaving Jenny behind.

Buffy walked until she found herself in front of Cordelia's house. It was almost like a second home to her. She was about to knock on the door, when it flew open. Drusilla grabbed her by the hand and brought her in.

"Cordelia is upstairs in her room, go on up." She smiled at the blonde.

Buffy gave her a small smile, and a glance at her cousin. He was acting like she wasn't even there. Something was definitely up with him. Buffy walked up the familiar steps leaving the other two downstairs.

"Are you going to tell her my sweet?" The vampire asked him.

Lindsey gave her a smile, "No, I want it to be a surprise." They both started laughing.

Cordelia's Room

"Buffy come on in, I wasn't expecting to see you until later."

The vampire closed the door behind her. No matter how many times she's been in this room, it never ceased to amaze her. Buffy glanced over to the bed where she's been more times than her own.

"Yeah, well Aunt Jenny and I got into a little disagreement. I decided to come here, Faith wouldn't really understand. Besides I think she and Xander are probably getting their naughty on. I swear it seems like that's all they do." She smiled.

Cordelia sauntered over to the bed, where Buffy was sitting. She could feel the emotions coming off of her in waves. It was actually turning her on, but that would come later, right now it was Buffy's well being.

"I'm glad you're here earlier, we need to continue your lessons. I don't plan on letting you go until I think you've learned your place." She gave her a wicked grin.

Buffy's smile faded a little, "My place. What do you mean?" She was getting nervous now.

Cordelia cursed herself for her slip up, "I didn't mean to say place, I meant to say until I've taught you properly." She gave the blonde a reassuring smile.

The blonde let out a small, 'okay'.


	23. The Plot Thickens

Cordelia's New Obsession 21

Disclaimers in part 1, for those of ya'll who forget. I do not own these characters; they belong to Joss and Company. The plotline is the only thing that belongs to me, well other than the great grandmother.

Cordelia watched as Buffy lay on the bed sleep. The dark green satin of the sheets accentuated the golden tan she had all over. That was something that she was going to miss when she brought the young girl over. Part of her wanted to keep her human so she could enjoy her warmness, but the demon inside was dying to turn her. There was two weeks left before homecoming, and everything was shaping up nicely. Something had to be done about her aunt and uncle. The last thing she needed was for them to screw up her plans. 'Lindsey would be able to handle that.' She thought.

A knock at the door brought her out of her musings. She got out of the bed and pulled on her robe. Looking back she noticed that Buffy had not moved, she really does sleep like the dead.

"What is it?" She gritted out, while opening the door.

Drusilla stood back while Cordelia stepped out. "I thought I told you not to disturb me when I am busy." She was pissed.

Buffy was asleep, but she didn't need to know that. "Sorry mistress, but Lindsey's parents called and it's time for them to go home." She pouted.

"Go ahead and send Lindsey on, I will be sending Buffy in a little bit. I've tired her out more than usual." She gave the raven haired vampire a smile.

The vampiress made her way back to her room, she looked at the blonde. Buffy started to stir and she slid in the bed with her. After all she needed to be used to seeing her face when she woke up.

"Good evening sunshine. I was wondering when you were going to awaken." The brunette gave her a full smile.

Buffy stretched like a kitten waking up, giving Cordelia a full view of her naked body. Normally she would put the sheet around her, but it didn't faze her any now. The way Buffy felt was beyond anything she felt before, the things the older girl did to her. Really took a lot out of her.

"You were too far from me." She pouted.

"Well, I'm here now. So when are you and Faith going dress shopping?"

"Tomorrow, she found her perfect dress at 'Ethan's' the new boutique on Vine. I haven't found my dress yet. I want it to be perfect when I get crowned queen." She smiled.

Cordelia smiled at her in return, "I think you would look lovely in anything you wear."

Realization dawned on Buffy, "You're not going with us tomorrow. I thought you were." She frowned.

"I have some things to take care of after school tomorrow." It wasn't a complete lie, she needed to gather the things she needed to complete the ritual, before homecoming.

"Why don't I bring it by when I picked it out?" She gave her a smile.

"I would love that. To be honest, I think white would be a very beautiful color for you. Personally I like that color, it represents innocence and purity. And you my love are innocence personified."

The blonde smiled at her compliments. She never gave white a thought, she was thinking along the lines of red, or blue, or maybe even green.

"I really need to get going. I've probably scared my aunt long enough. Is Lindsey still here?" She asked while getting out of the bed.

"No, Lindsey went ahead and went home. Jenny called and wanted you both home, you were looking so peaceful. I really didn't want to wake you up."

The vampire couldn't wait until the separation was over. She could hear Buffy calling out to her at night. All she wanted to do was to return the call, but the time was fast approaching and it wouldn't be long. Buffy went around collecting her clothes and putting them on. Cordelia got up and went towards the blonde.

"Buffy there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I don't know how you will take it, but I can't deny it anymore." She said seriously.

The blonde smiled at her innocently, even though there was nothing innocent about her. She just hopes her aunt and uncle wouldn't notice.

"What is it?" She looked at her intently.

"I love you, I know it's too soon, but I can't deny it anymore. I fell in love with you the first day I met you." She told the other girl in seriousness.

"I love you too Cordelia. I try not to, but I can't stop. Every day it gets harder and harder to leave you."

Buffy buttoned her shirt up and looked back at the brunette. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself on a full on kissing attack. Buffy returned the kisses with equal fever. Hearing Buffy tell her she loved her, made her one happy vampire. Another knock at the door broke them apart.

"It better be an emergency!" She hollered out.

"Buffy needs to go home." Drusilla's voice sounded behind the shut door.

"I really need to go. I will see you tomorrow at school." With that she disappeared leaving a satisfied vampire behind.

Buffy popped into the dining room surprising the occupants. Giles didn't look too happy with her.

"Buffy, when we say come home, we mean at that moment. Not dawdle with your friends and then come home." He told her.

"Sorry, Cordelia and I lost track of time. Jeez, it isn't like I'm an hour late just twenty minutes."

The blonde sat down at the table and shared a smile with her cousin. He wasn't stupid; he knew what was going on, and why she was late. She fixed her plate and began to eat.

"You are spending entirely too much time with her. I'm surprised to see that you haven't forgotten about your duty." He fussed at her.

Jenny put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Rupert, we already had this discussion. I explained that to you. There is no need to scold the girl, she is just a teenager. Sometimes you forget that she needs to be a teenager also."

Giles softened his expression and looked at the girl. It was hard for him to see her as a teenage girl. The way that he was raised, he just wanted her to live a long time like his slayer had. That's why he was so tough on her, because she is the key to everything.

"Quite sorry Buffy, I tend to forget about the teenager aspect. Do forgive me." He apologized.

"Don't worry Giles it's okay." She looked over at Lindsey and saw his steak sitting on his plate, it was rare.

"Lindsey, you usually don't eat a rare steak. What's up with that?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing, it has a lot more nutrients than cooked steak. Would you like a taste?" He tempted her.

Drusilla told him all about what the elder vampire was doing. She weaned her off of her blood, but was giving her other blood in supplication. After all, she wanted Buffy to enjoy it as much as she did.

She looked at her aunt and uncle they looked at her intently. She looked back at Lindsey who gave her a wink. Buffy didn't need to know that he knew. Her body was craving it and she didn't know why. Without hesitation she reached on Lindsey's plate and cut her a piece. Putting it in her mouth she let out a moan of satisfaction.

"You're right Lindsey; it does taste better this way." She gave him a smile.

Lindsey smiled back at the young blonde. She smiled back at him, and then to their parents. Buffy took another bite of his steak, and he just handed over to her. After all he really didn't want it. He just ate it for show, so his parents wouldn't be alarmed.

"Lindsey how are your classes this semester?" Giles asked his son.

"They are the same as always, but this time I'm taking Mythology. It's rather fascinating." He indulged his father.

Jenny watched Buffy polish off the steak and the asparagus. One thing that didn't surprise her was Buffy's appetite. She could eat from sun up to sun down, but never figured out where it went.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Drusilla about her helping you?" Jenny asked.

"No, not yet, she was a little tied up when I went over there today." It wasn't a complete lie, but she really didn't go over there to see her.

"What did Buffy need help with?" Lindsey chimed in.

"Jax is trying to kill her, but it's going to take a lot more than a simple vanquishing. So Buffy suggested that Dru drained him and then she sent him to hell." Jenny smiled brightly at her niece.

Giles was impressed that Buffy would come up with such a plan. Don't get him wrong, he knew that she was quite bright. But he would have never thought of that.

"Drusilla would be glad to help. She is awfully fond of you Buffy." Lindsey gave her a smile.

"I will talk to her tomorrow, when I show Cordelia my dress. She won't be going with me and Faith tomorrow." The wicca responded.

The rest of dinner was made with small talk. They talked about Buffy running for home coming queen, Lindsey and school work. Nothing more was mentioned about vanquishing, or demons.

"Buffy, Lindsey, you both have kitchen duty. Your mother and I are going to retire for the night." Giles told the two children.

Lindsey shared a look with his blonde counter part. They both knew what it meant when 'retiring for the night' was used. It made them let out a soft eww at the thought of them getting their freak on.

"We better get started darling. These dishes aren't going to clean themselves."

They took the dinner dishes into the kitchen. Lindsey rinsed while, Buffy put them in the dishwasher.

"You and Cordelia were making a lot of noise this afternoon. Is there something I should know about?" He teased.

Buffy let out a small laugh, "We were just sparring that's all, she was showing me some new fighting techniques." She never lied to Lindsey before, and it freaked her out a little. A part of her really didn't care.

Lindsey knew she was lying; Drusilla kept him well informed about Cordelia and her plans for Buffy. At first it made him mad, but then he thought about it, Buffy would be with him for an eternity. Loosing Buffy had been one of his greatest fears, and it wasn't about to happen prematurely.

"Oh sure fighting, then I must have been hearing things, 'Oh my god Cordelia!'" He said in a high pitched voice.

She threw a dishtowel at him and he threw the sponge. "Shut your mouth right now. You got the wrong idea. She was giving me a post training massage." She stuck out her chin.

Lindsey smirked at her, "Post training massage huh? If that was the case then how come I heard Cordelia say, 'that's it Buffy touch me there.' If I'm not mistaken I heard the sound of a chains rattling." He teased some more.

Buffy was mortified; no one was supposed to know about that. She was supposed to be all purity and innocence.

"Don't say anything to anyone please. They can't know it will kill them, that their 'Golden Girl' is treading on the dark side of her urges. Promise you won't say anything." She pleaded with him.

He gave her a smile; he could never betray her trust. "Of course angel, you're not the only one who likes to tread and the dark side."

Lindsey walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very confused Buffy behind. She followed him upstairs, while trying to ignore the sounds of her aunt and uncle. Without knocking she walked into his room. He no longer stayed at the dorm, with this threat against his cousin he wanted to be close by.

"You mean to tell me that, you and Drusilla make with the kinky sex? There is no way I believe that one." She smirked at him.

"Oh believe it baby. I'm sure we've kept Cordelia up plenty of nights with our shenanigans."

Buffy covered her ears; she really didn't want to hear about his sexploitations. Hell she didn't like it when her parents had sex.

Lindsey was dying of laughter, as much as Cordelia and her had messed around. Buffy still acted like a blushing child.

"So have you popped your cherry yet?" He asked in seriousness.

"Oh my god Lindsey, crude much?" She cried out in horror.

"Come on princess, you mean to tell me that she hasn't? That's hard to believe." He smirked at her.

She threw a pillow at him which he easily deflected. They launched into a full on pillow fight. Oblivious to the adults across the hall, it was times like this they treasured.

"For your information she wants to wait. Angel said the same thing, but he was sticking his dick in someone else." Her smile faded.

Lindsey already knew the answer to that question, it was told to him a while back. He thought it was rather poetic.

"She has it bad for you so you have nothing to worry about. Besides pick out a sexy number, it will drive her wild." He threw a pillow at her.

Another pillow fight broke out in his room. This time Buffy was winning, she pinned him down on the bed. "You give." She grinned at him.

"I give." He gritted out. Without a second thought, he kissed her on the lips.

Buffy jumped back as if she was scolded. "Lindsey, what the hell was that?" She asked in shock.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I don't know what came over me, could you forgive me." He asked her.

Buffy couldn't stay mad at him forever, "All is forgiven. Just don't let anything like that happen again." She smiled at him.

"I promise, princess. Nothing more." He patted the bed and she climbed next to him and lay down. Lindsey started playing with her hair, and humming to her, something he's done since she was younger.

Listening to her cousin's voice lulled Buffy to sleep. He heard her breath even out and he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Buffy." He said softly, and drifted off to sleep.

Cordelia's House

Drusilla was sitting on her sire's bed while she picked out her clothes for tomorrow.

"You aren't going to go dress shopping with the pixie and her friend?" The vampire asked.

Cordelia stepped out of the closet holding a dress. "No, I told you, I have to get the things together for the binding ritual. I want to perform it with her the same night I turn her. That way she will be bound to me and no one else." She stepped back into the closet.

"So are you going to show her the dress you picked out for her.?"

The vampire stepped out of the closet, "Oh, I put it on the rack at Ethan's; it's amazing how you can tempt a guy. Besides when she sees it, she'll recognize it from her dreams."

"What else do you need to do? I mean you are already training her, to be not only your dark queen, but your consort. Not only that, you have the girl eating human food, and drinking blood. There is nothing more for you to do." The raven haired vampire surmised.

"There is nothing else more to do. The night of the coronation will go as planned, our Buffy wins homecoming queen, and you and Lindsey will have a new member to your family. I can't tell you the rest, you'll find out when the time is right."

Cordelia gave the other vampire a wicked grin. She couldn't wait to see Buffy's face when she finds out.


	24. Tragic Truths

Cordelia's New Obsession 22

Disclaimers in part 1

Buffy parked her car in the parking lot, she got out and grabbed her books. Since she got her license she was able to come and go as she pleases. Faith made her way over to the blonde.

"Hey girlfriend, I tried calling you last night. Jenny said that you were out." She put her arm around the blonde.

"Yes, I was. So what did you and Xander get into yesterday?" The blonde asked already knowing the answer.

"We went to mine, had dinner with my mom, and watched movies. He went home and that was it."

Buffy put a hand over her heart and gasped. "Xander managed to keep his peter in his pants. That comes as a surprise." She laughed.

"What comes as a surprise?" Xander asked the girls when he approached.

"That you can keep it in your pants. Have you heard from OZ? The last time I talked to him, was at Angel's funeral." The blonde asked the boy.

"Oz moved to San Diego. He couldn't be here without Willow, so he just left."

The trio made their way towards the school when Amber the class president approached them.

"Hey Buffy are you running for homecoming queen?" She asked the blonde.

Buffy gave the other girl a phony smile, "Of course I am silly. It would be wrong if I didn't." She gave the girl a saccharine sweet smile.

"Great, I will put you down on the ballot. See you around." Amber walked away.

"Could you be anymore phony? I almost believed you for a minute."

The trio made their way over to 'the spot' as they called it. It gave them a chance to stay underneath the principle's radar. For some reason he had it out for Faith, thank god there was only a few more months left before school ended. Xander was bored as the girls were talking about dresses for homecoming. As a guy he really didn't care that much, all he wanted to do was dance and make with the merriment, and watch Buffy get crowned.

Cordelia scanned the school ground for her friends and smiled when she spotted them sitting underneath a bit sycamore tree. She approached the trio with a smile on her face.

"Hey kids." She greeted out.

Buffy gave her an enigmatic smile, "Hey yourself. And I'm not a kid; I'll be eighteen in three months." She pouted.

Faith pushed her arm, "Technically you are younger than we are, and we turned eighteen before you." She smiled.

Xander and Faith were arguing about something, and Cordelia whispered something in Buffy's ear and she started laughing. Garnering the attention of her two friends, they looked on in amusement. The way they were acting with each other, it seemed like they were actually dating.

"Stop, you are so bad." Buffy laughed out.

"Would you care to share?" Xander asked the duo.

"It's nothing that you would understand." Cordelia answered.

The first bell rang and the group got off of the ground and started walking to class. Then out of nowhere this man came into plane sight. Buffy went rigid with fear when she recognized who it was. Jax stood there in his glory throwing fire balls at the young wicca. She wasn't prepared for this. The warning bell signaled and everyone was in class leaving the foursome alone.

"What do you want from me?" The blonde asked the grisly looking man.

"I want you to die!" He shouted at her. He threw a lightning bolt at her.

Buffy ran behind a near by tree and Faith was about to attack. Before Buffy could tell her to move, Jax threw out a lightning bolt striking Faith down. The blonde cried out in agony as she was her friend went down. She was pissed and started throwing fire ball, and everything else she had in her, but it wasn't working. Her magic was fueling him, and as she was getting weaker he was getting stronger. Cordelia not being able to stand this had Xander distract him and she launched into a full on attack. When Jax was occupied with Xander, the vampire used this time to knock him down to the ground, he was stunned momentarily. Xander went to check on Faith and Cordelia used that moment to vamp out and sunk her fangs into his neck.

"No, this is not supposed to happen. I was supposed to run all." He cried out.

Cordelia went back to her human guise and picked Buffy up, she carried her over to where Jax laid.

"Buffy, I need you to do the spell baby. Please wake up and do the spell." She pleaded with the blonde.

Buffy started moving a little, and then came to. "Did we get him?" She asked in a daze.

"No, angel you didn't. Do your vanquishing spell." She pleaded one more time.

The blonde some how gathered the strength to get up. She looked over at her fallen friend and used that as fuel to her fire.

_Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below.  
No longer will you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell_.

Buffy repeated this over and over again until the man disappeared. She collapsed in exhaustion. Out of no where appeared Jenny, Amy, and Elizabeth. Cordelia picked her up like you would a sleeping child.

"He took a lot out of her, but she got him in the end." She smiled at the girl. Everyone else looked over at Xander where he was cradling a lifeless Faith in his arms.

"Faith come on, you can't do this to me. I love you, please wake up." Xander sobbed. Jenny disappeared and went into the library. She found Gwendolyn behind the counter helping a student. Gwen noticed her presence and excused her self.

"Gwen, its Faith. You need to get out to the courtyard now." She said softly.

"Why what's wrong?" The watcher asked.

Jenny took her hand and led her out of the library, and to the courtyard. Gwen wasn't prepared for what she saw. Faith was laid out on the ground not moving or anything.

"Oh my god Faith!" She said hysterically. "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

Xander came out of his state of shock. There was this demon, after Buffy and her magic use was weakening her. Faith decided to jump in and help, only to be struck down in battle." He sobbed out. "I tried CPR and nothing worked, she's gone. We can't bring her back." He cried out.

"Where's Buffy?" Gwen asked the group of people. They pointed to the blonde laying on the ground. Her breathing was very erratic.

"We need to get her to a hospital. How is she going to handle this? How are we going to explain this to her mother?"

The principle made his way out of the school at the sound of ambulances. He looked at all the people standing around.

"What happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

Amy decided to step in and handle the explanation, "These two girls were attacked by a man. Faith tried to fight him off, but suffered a blow to the head. He had tried to take Buffy, but she fought back." She didn't like lying, but the truth could never be told.

"I don't understand, how could she defeat him the way she did?" She whispered to Elizabeth.

Drusilla stepped up as if to answer the question. She exchanged glances with her sire, and came up with her answer.

"I drained him, when Xander was distracting him, I drained him. Then Cordelia got Buffy to wake up and she did the spell." She smiled.

"I don't understand how did she know what to use?" Amy asked.

"It was pretty obvious, she came up with it on her own. Buffy is more advanced than you think." Elizabeth spoke up. "Are you going to tell Lindsey?" The elder witch asked.

"Yeah, I am. Right now I need to get to that hospital. Buffy needs me, well us right now."

Jenny walked towards Buffy's car and got in. She had a spare key for emergencies, now constituted as an emergency. She drove of behind the two ambulances. Xander was talking to police officers, he was in shock.

Hospital

Cordelia was sitting at Buffy's side when Jenny walked in. She gave the older woman a smile.

"How is she?" The witch asked.

"Last time they checked, she is doing well. She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

They looked at the fragile body lying in the bed.

Buffy's Mind

_Buffy was standing in the courtyard under a Willow Tree. Faith approached the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped._

_"It looks like I was taken down in the battle." Faith gave her a smile._

_Buffy looked up to her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have been there. You should've gone to class." She cried out._

_"Listen Twinkie, it's not your fault. It happens; slayers don't have long life expectancies. Don't let this get you down; you keep fighting the good fight. I love you Buffy, you've been my best friend since forever."_

_"Please Faith don't go. I need you here with me, you were my rock. Who am I going to turn to now?" Buffy cried._

_"My time is up Buffy, please don't forget me. You and I are double trouble, don't ever forget that. Look at it this way, whenever you see a sunset, or something that I would like, think of me and I will always be there." Faith disappeared leaving Buffy alone._

_"Faith, please come back, I can't do this without you." She sobbed into the ground._

_"Buffy please don't cry. This is how it has to be." A familiar voice said to her._

_She looked up at tear filled eyes and saw her father standing there. Buffy got off her knees and went to hug him._

_"Daddy, I miss you so much. Why are you here?" She aksed._

_He looked into her beautiful green eyes and replied, "The time has come Buffy. You have to make a choice between good and evil. Right now you walk a fine line between the two, you may not understand now, but when the time comes you will know. Make your decision wisely, the whole world will be at stake if you choose wrong. If you follow your heart, things might be a little different, but I will still love you." _

_He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you my angel, please forgive me."_

_He disappeared leaving her alone again._

Buffy began tossing and turning, alarming the others. "Go get a doctor now!" Jenny exclaimed.

Cordelia bumped into Lindsey on her way out. "What the hell happened?" He tried to keep himself from going into game face.

"Go ask your mother, I have to go get a Dr." Cordelia took off in a mad dash towards the nearest nurses station.

"I need a doctor to room 214 now!" She yelled at the nurse. The doctor came out in the hall way. "Miss, what's' the problem?' he asked.

"Buffy Summers just came to; we need a doctor in there now." She took off in another mad dash and the doctor followed. He ordered everyone out except for family. This pissed Cordelia off tremendously. She needed to know if her girl was going to be alright. Lindsey tapped her on the shoulder, "I will let you know how she is doing. Don't worry I won't let anything stand in the way of your plans."

He walked back into the room and shut the door. Cordelia sat in the waiting room chair, where Drusilla later joined her.

Buffy's Hospital Room

"Hello Buffy, I'm Dr. Hines. Do you know what day it is?" He asked the blonde

"Yes, its Monday, October12, 2005." She told him.

"We can rule out amnesia. Do you know what happened to you?" He asked her again.

"Yes, I was on my way to class with my friends and we were attacked by some man. I don't know who he was, but he was tough. Faith and I fought him off, I'm here and apparently she's not." She said, sadly.

"I'm afraid not dear, we tried everything we could to revive your friend." He said, sadly.

Buffy looked at Jenny and Lindsey, "Could you give me a moment alone with my family please. Also could you find my girlfriend? Her name is Cordelia Chase." She gave the doctor a smile.

He nodded his head and left the family alone. Lindsey was the first one to speak.

"Buffy, you have to quit doing this. You almost had me scared, I can't lose you." He told her softly.

She gave him a big smile, "It's okay, I'm here now, and nothing is going to happen to me."

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You got rid of Jax with help from your brother's girlfriend." Jenny stated.

Buffy and Lindsey looked at Jenny in confusion. "Aunt Jenny, Drusilla wasn't there. It was just me, Xander, Faith, and Cordelia. I would remember if Elvira was there." She looked apologetic to Lindsey.

"Why would she say she was there, when she wasn't? Buffy do you know of another vampire?" She asked out of curiosity.

Buffy feigned ignorance, "No, I only know of Drusilla and no one else." She lied. "I would like to speak to Cordelia please. Alone." The blonde requested.

Jenny got the hint, "I'll go get her Lindsey come along." She pulled him by the arm.

Five minutes later, Cordelia walked into the room and closed the door. Before she could speak Buffy beat her to it.

"You are a vampire aren't you? Drusilla wasn't there in actuality. Why did she lie for you then?" She asked no emotion in her voice.

The vampire looked down at the ground, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I really liked you and I didn't want to lose you. As far as why Drusilla lied, you will have to ask her. My reasoning is because she wanted to protect me from your aunt." She told her honestly.

Buffy's face softened a little, "You should have just told me the truth. Something bad is about to happen. I've been forewarned in my dreams and everything. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"In all actuality I don't. I'm sorry about Faith; she was a really nice girl."

Buffy held back the tears that were threatening to fall. "It's okay; at least I know she was trying to protect me." She said wearily.

Cordelia moved over to her bed and was about to hug her until Giles came busting through the door.

"Get your hands off my niece you vampire whore! I did some reading up on you, and you my dear are not what you seem."

Jenny and Lindsey came into the room with looks of shock. Lindsey was just playing along until the truth was revealed. Jenny's intuitions were right all along, she should have never trusted the girl.


	25. Giles Lays Down The Law

Cordelia's New Obsession 23?

If you don't know by now that they don't belong to me, you need your head examined. If they did belong to me...we will not speak on that no more.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear ookamimaster, who has inspired me to write another chapter. This one is for you, enjoy

The occupants in the room stopped what they were doing, and Cordelia inched away from Buffy. This caused the blonde to let out a growl surprising everyone in the room. She just gave them a small smile like it was natural. Jenny decided to close the door so nothing would be heard. This was not going to go well for their young warrior. In all actuality this is the last thing she needed thrown at her.

"I know who you are; I read up on you and found some things." Giles told everyone, but was looking at Buffy.

Cordelia made no intentions to reply, Buffy already found out and she didn't look afraid. Buffy looked at Lindsey and rolled her eyes. Jenny saw this and sent both of them a death glare.

"Yes, I am a vampire get over it already! At least I haven't hurt her!' The 'yet' was hanging in the air.

"You are an evil soulless creature who killed her own family, and turned her own cousin! I won't allow such goings on between you and Buffy anymore." Giles told the vampiress.

This really didn't do anything to the vampire. No one was going to keep her away from Buffy. The time was almost nigh and nothing was going to stand in her way, even if she had to kill them all.

"You can't keep me away from Buffy. I am a vampire and I do what I so please. I could kill you so fast that you wouldn't know what hit you. So try me if you want, you'll live to regret it." The vampire told him.

Jenny had enough of this and decided to put an end to it. Buffy did not need to go through any of this; she just had a life altering event happen to her.

"Rupert! Stop it right now. Do you not remember where we are and why we are here?"

Giles looked down like he was chastised and Cordelia looked like she really didn't care. Buffy was sitting in the bed watching everyone fight over her friend, well girlfriend being a vampire. They didn't flip out this much when they found out Dru was a vampire, so why should she be any different.

"Quite sorry, I lost my head for a minute." He apologized.

"Now, this is a very sensitive subject right now. I've decided to put an end to this now. Cordelia you saved her from an unlikely death and for that I am happy. You've been a great friend when she needed one, and I know that you love her, but I can't allow you to see her anymore. There is no telling what your motives are towards her, and I will not allow anything happen to her. She is needed in the future, without her we will be lost." Jenny told her as calmly as she could.

Buffy had enough of this and if Lindsey wasn't going to say anything, then she was.

"Hello? I am right here and far capable of making my own decisions. How dare you tell me and my gir- my friend that she can't see me anymore? If anything I should be making that decision. All my life everyone has been telling me what to do and how to do it no more. Cordelia saved my life today; she was there when no one else was. I will not stay away from her, I need her." She told everyone in her room.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at her admission, which is what she wanted to hear from the blonde. Now she had her right where she wanted her, it wouldn't be long now, before she has her completely. Lindsey smiled at the way his cousin was defensive of the elder vampire. He didn't want to say anything because it wasn't his place. Then again he should have called his parent's hypocrites, but decided to wait on it.

"Buffy you have been snowed by her. Your relationship is not a healthy one, it's like she's controlling you left and right." Giles tried to make his case, when a proverbial light bulb went off in his mind. "Does she have you under her thrall?" He asked her.

The blonde looked at him like he was crazy. "Thrall? Are you completely daft?" She smiled as she used one of his words. "No I am doing this on my own free will. I love her and there is no way I will let anyone stand in the way of me and the one person who makes me happy."

Cordelia heard this exchange and came up with an idea. She didn't know if it would work or not, but she could be pretty crafty. She looked around for Lindsey and saw that he was gone, she needed him. The vampire looked at the distant look in her lovers eyes and could feel the blonde calling to her.

"Buffy, I think your aunt and uncle are right. We have been spending a lot of time together. It's for the best; don't try to argue with me, it's done. I love you too, and don't you forget it. You are going to win homecoming queen hands down." She gave Buffy a kiss on her lips and disappeared out the door leaving the two adults and Buffy behind.

"That went well. Really Buffy, you will see that it's for the best." Giles finally spoke.

Buffy looked up at him and then to her aunt. "I just lost two of the most important people in my life today. Thanks to you, this is something that I could never forgive you for. You may have won this round, but you better believe you won't be winning anymore." She told them seriously.

The doctor came back in the room and gave Buffy a clean bill of health. All she had to do was to rest and not over strain herself. He went to get the paperwork so she could go home. Jenny and Giles followed behind him, and Lindsey slipped back in.

"Hey darlin, how ya holdin up?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

Buffy looked up at him, "How do you think? I was told to stay away from the one person I need the most. You know what? I don't care, I'm going to see her anyway, and there is nothing that they can do about it." She said snidely.

Lindsey knew exactly what his cousin was capable of. She was the master manipulator, and could charm her way out of anything. He just hoped that it doesn't back fire; even if it did he would help her out.

"Easy princess, don't lay all your cards down on the table." He told her. He left the room for her to get dressed.

Jenny came back in the room and Buffy hadn't acknowledged her presence. The blonde continued getting dressed.

"I understand that you are upset and hurting, but it's for the best. There is no telling what her motives were. You are changing Buffy and I think it has a lot to do with her, after this whole homecoming thing, we are going to send you to England for the rest of your senior year. There is a coven there and they will help you further than what could be done here."

Buffy didn't say anything and just walked out of the hospital room. Jenny followed behind her, but lost her when she stepped out. She figured that Buffy must have teleported somewhere. She stepped back into the hospital room and did a locator spell, but it didn't work. Part of her cursed herself for teaching her how to do a counter spell to the locator spell.

Cordelia's House

Cordelia was seething mad; she could have killed those mortals right then and there. That would have made a pissed off Buffy. She just had to buy her time until it was the right time, there was two more weeks left until homecoming. By that time Buffy should be feeling the immediate need and the urge to seek her out. Drusilla came into her sire's room and sat down on the bed.

"I got what you needed to perform the ritual. The dagger was the hardest to find, but the seer helped me out."

"You didn't come across any problems did you?" The vampire asked.

"No mistress I didn't. It was actually kind of easy, how are you going to stay away from Buffy. You go to school with her."

"I will no longer be going to school, I will tell them that I will be home schooled. Staying away from her is so not going to happen. Buffy and I are in tune with each other, she will seek me out. That is exactly what I want; she needs to learn that I control her, not the other way around. The night of the dance I don't want you or anyone else in the house."

Drusilla looked at her as to ask "Why?" "Because there will be blood, virginal blood at that and I don't want anyone to interrupt me. Her death day will also be her wedding day." She smiled evilly.

Giles House

Jenny, Giles, and Lindsey were sitting at the table trying to have a nice dinner, well as nice as it could be since Buffy wasn't there.

"Do you think she's okay? You don't think she went to see Cordelia did you?" Jenny asked her husband.

"Don't be absurd, she wouldn't defy us. Buffy isn't the rebellious type." He responded.

Lindsey just shook his head at their naïveté. He decided to have a little fun messing with their heads.

"Dad, do you really think Buffy isn't the rebellious type. Think again, you told her to stay away from the one person she loves the most, outside from me of course. That's giving her an all access pass to the forbidden fruit. She gets tired of always wanting to be the good girl, the one to do what she was told. You've single handedly presented her to the one thing that you wanted her to stay from." He gave them a wicked smile.

Even though he wasn't in school anymore, he was happy that psychology stuck with him. Then again he ate his professor, so that should stand for something. Jenny went pale as a ghost and Giles stopped eating after he got Lindsey's meaning. Just then the front door opened and in walked Buffy looking like she went a few rounds with Mike Tyson.

Jenny was the first one up and ran to the girl. "Buffy, are you alright? Where have you been? We worried sick about you." She asked in concern.

Buffy just looked at her, "If you must know I went slaying. It was the least I could do since there is no active slayer here. If you will excuse me, I need to go shower and do my homework." She walked past her aunt and went upstairs to her room.

Jenny went back into the dining room to join the rest of the family. She fixed a plate for Buffy and put it aside to give to her later.

"Did she tell you where she was?" Giles asked his wife.

Jenny put down her fork, "Yes she did. She went patrolling in Faith's place; there is no active slayer here. She has been trained and she handled herself. Lindsey would you be a dear and take Buffy her plate?" She asked her only son.

Lindsey wasn't stupid; they just wanted him out of the room. Without hesitation he grabbed the plate and took it upstairs to her room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. After a minute or two the door opened and he walked in.

"I brought you some dinner." He put the plate on her bed next to her.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later. I'm not hungry right now, I mean I am but I don't want that I want something else." She ground out.

Lindsey knew exactly what she wanted, but he couldn't leave and get it for her. Not while the parental's were still up. Buffy was crawling out of her skin she didn't know what to do; it felt like she was going to die. The vampire came up with and idea, hopefully he wouldn't get caught.

"Buffy, you need to lie down and try to rest. You've been through a lot; I'll be back in a little bit okay." He told her.

Buffy looked at her cousin and smiled. He always cared so much about her, and that's why she loved him as much as she did. Lindsey never expected anything from her, just to be her self. Taking his advice she had lie down on her bed and drifted to sleep. Lindsey gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs.

"Mom, where's dad?" Lindsey called out.

Jenny came out of the kitchen drying her hands, "He is upstairs in his study. Gwen called and he is talking to her. Apparently they are not sending a new slayer here, because of Buffy. Why what's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I was just going to see if I could go see Drusilla. She was pretty shaken up by today's events. She and Faith were kind of close, and I want to know how she's taking her death. Buffy is upstairs sleeping, please don't bother her she needs her rest." He told her.

Jenny nodded her head in response. Lindsey really hated lying to his mother, but he is evil. He can't go around showing his true colors around his parents, not yet anyway. He took his keys and exited the house. Climbing into the car he drove to his second home.

Cordelia's House

Drusilla opened the door when she felt Lindsey arrived. She was worried about him and what his parents would say. Not that she would've cared, but she loved Lindsey and for him she would pretend to care.

"Lindsey what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with Buffy." She kissed him passionately.

"Buffy is having cravings and she is going out of her skin. So I came to get her bitchiness and bring her to Buffy." He told her.

Just then Cordelia came out of the kitchen carrying a mug of blood and handed it to Lindsey.

"To what do I owe this visit?" She asked him.

"Buffy needs you. She is craving you, I brought her up some dinner it was actually medium rare, but she didn't want that. My next logical choice was you, since you are giving her your blood as well as others. She looks pretty bad" He told her.

"Give me a minute and I will meet you over at Buffy's. Be in her room to let me in, and do not disturb us unless you have too." She commanded.

Lindsey gave Drusilla a kiss on the lips and walked out of the house. Cordelia changed her clothes and walked out the door. Drusilla just closed the door and went to the kitchen; she needed a drink and a strong one at that. She didn't know how long she could take her sire being on edge. She told her time and time again not to drink from that girl, but did she listen. No.

Giles House

Jenny went upstairs to check on the girl. She was real worried about her since Faith was dead and Cordelia no longer able to come around. She was going to need someone to talk to, but she had no one else to talk to. Jenny opened up her door a little and peeked in; Buffy was lying on the bed in a fetal position mumbling and sweating. She opened up the door further and walked in.

"Buffy?" She called the girl, but received no answer.

"Buffy?" She shook her this time.

"Cordelia is that you? I need you; I need you here with me." Buffy cried out.

Jenny brushed the stray hair off of her face, she tried to quiet the girl, but it didn't help at all. If anything it was getting worse, so worse that it caused Giles to come into her room.

"What's wrong? I heard her crying out." He questioned his wife.

"I don't know, I came in here to check on her and she was sweating and calling out for Cordelia." She said sadly.

"She did something to her, I know she did. I don't know what thought." He told her thoughtfully.

Jenny had had enough of his accusations, "I don't think she did anything to her mind control or nothing. I did a few spells on her and came up with nothing. What I see is obviously a girl who lost not only one, but two of her best friends. You told her to stay away, fine. Now leave this child alone Rupert, I'm surprised that she didn't let a vamp end her life because it has nothing but tragedy for her. If anything happens to her because of us and our rules, you will be the one to blame." Jenny told him and walked out.

Buffy kept crying out for Cordelia and crying. Giles just looked at her and walked out of the room.

Lindsey came home and ran smack dab into his father. "Lindsey where were you?" He asked him.

"I went to go see Drusilla. Remember she's my girlfriend, sometime friend to Buffy." He told him.

"I'm sorry Lindsey it's just that this whole thing with Cordelia being a vampire and everything really concerns me. Especially this hold she has over Buffy." He told his son.

"Dad, you've been into this stuff since forever. You're not a watcher anymore get over it, you're supposed to be guiding Buffy, not playing father to her. She already had one of those; you were a person that she was supposed to confide in not dictate to her." He walked off leaving Giles by himself.

Lindsey entered Buffy's room clearly undetected and looked at the girl on the bed. She was in even worse shape than what she was when he left. He tip toed over to the window and opened it up; Cordelia climbed in and immediately went to the bed. She could literally feel the young girls hunger, and pain. It was too much for her to deal with so she did what she knew would help.

"Lindsey, I need you to keep an eye out for your parents. I don't want them coming in here, while I'm doing this." She commanded him.

"Yes, mistress." He answered automatically.

The vampiress made her way closer to Buffy. She ran her hand against a pale cheek and the blonde leaned into her touch.

"I have what you want Buffy and I have it. Your body is craving it, let the hunger take control. Take what you want my girl." She told her softly and held her wrist up to the girls mouth.

Without thinking about it she latched on and bit into the vampires wrist and began to drink. Once the girls hunger was taken care of she removed the wrist from her mouth and cleaned the still bleeding wounds. Buffy's whimpers and cries died down and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Cordelia looked at her one last time and climbed out of her window.

Sorry if this chapter isn't as thrilling as the last chapters, but you better believe the next two will knock your socks off.


	26. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1 24?

One Week Later

Countdown to Homecoming- 5 days

The fallen slayers funeral was very emotional at best, especially for Buffy. This was the third time she had to bury someone close to her. She was blaming herself for their deaths if it wasn't for her they would still be here. Jenny told her it wasn't her fault and sometimes innocents don't make it out alive. The elder Wicca also told her that Faith had not died in vain, she died fighting for her. Now she wished she could take it back and been the one who died in her place. Faith's mother moved away to Boston, but sends Buffy a letter like twice a month to let her know that she was alright. Now she was trying to keep her life in order. It was hard, but it had to be done, sometimes life happens.

Jenny had been concerned about Buffy; she hadn't been acting like herself since the slayer died. She doesn't eat, sleep, or really do anything; it was like she had completely given up. There was no one for her to talk to Faith was gone, and Cordelia seemed to have disappeared, much to Giles delight. He was oblivious to the young girl's pain; all he was concerned about was the great evil that was coming. Jenny had taken Buffy dress shopping for Homecoming at Ethan's, but Buffy really wasn't in to. Although she picked out a beautiful white spaghetti strap dress, with a split to die for, it showed a lot of leg when you moved, and the back was dangerously low, but not too low. Jenny thought the young Wicca would look good in it.

Buffy came home from school in another bad mood. She hasn't seen or heard from Cordelia since 'Commandant Giles' told her to stay away. She even tried to go by her house, but to no avail, Drusilla always told her the same thing, she's not here, etc. etc. Ever since the vampire disappeared, she has been feeling weak and lethargic, not only that she looked like she was pale. Hopefully no one else noticed this about her, the last thing she needed was to set off alarms. Buffy put those thoughts aside and started concentrating on homecoming. The dance was Saturday and she had to work on her acceptance speech for the coronation. It was times like this that she wished Faith was here for this. She was her biggest supporter behind all things homecoming, or prom, or whatever.

"Buffy, is that you?" Jenny asked from the kitchen.

Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw her aunt baking cookies.

"Yeah, it's me. Please don't ask about school, it's the same as always, no I haven't seen Cordelia, and I've been working on my acceptance speech." She told her almost mechanically.

Jenny looked at the girl sympathetically, her life had now become routine, and the young girl was not liking it one bit.

"Is there anything bothering you? You've been going through mood swings, and you are looking extremely pale. Are you feeling well?" She asked concerned.

"Listen it's nothing to worry about, I'm fine. It must be that bug that's going around school, no big. I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me."

Buffy walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs before Jenny could say anything. Her hands were tied so she did the next logical thing, Jenny called for her mother. Amy popped into the kitchen and smiled at her daughter.

"You yelled?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I did. I'm concerned about Buffy." Jenny told her mother.

Amy let out a long sigh, she wondered how oblivious to Buffy's pain that they were going to be. The poor girl was heart sick, love sick and lonely, she basically has no one.

"It took you now to notice these things. I knew ever since Faith was buried." Amy told her honestly.

Jenny looked at her mother; she still wondered how she knew more about Buffy than she did. The girl was practically living in her house, and there isn't much she can tell about her. She's closed off emotionally, and won't let anyone in. Not only that Lindsey hasn't been around and that's just weird.

"She won't talk to me. I just want to know what's going on with her, she's real closed off. Lindsey hasn't been around as of late, she is like a shell of herself."

"Jennifer, I'm going to tell you something. Our young Buffy is in love, it's hard to believe, but she is. You've taken away her only chance of happiness, what you don't know is that they've created a bond with each other. One that is so strong that they feel it whenever they are apart for a long period of time. She is feeling that pain, it happens when you find your soul mate and then are suddenly yanked apart. Buffy was happiest when she was with Cordelia, and now her happiness is gone. Her best friend is dead, another friend is in an asylum, ex boyfriend is dead, another friend is in another city, the only one she has left is Xander. But with the short leash you keep her on prevents her from seeing him." She told her daughter.

"It wasn't my idea mother, it was Rupert's. I just went along with it because he is my husband. How was I supposed to know what was going on between the two of them. I thought it was a good thing because it seemed like Cordelia was trying to take over her life." She tried to explain.

"You may have seen it one way, but Buffy was just trying to seek approval. All her life she has been the good girl, the one who does whatever she was told, but it was never good enough for Joyce, her father, Rupert, even you. Everyone puts so much on her, that everyone forgets that she is just a girl. A teenage girl who has to fight off this evil that's supposed to come against her. The girl stopped going to see Tara, and she is the most important person for her to be around. I'm going to tell you know, if you don't pull your act together Buffy is going to be a lost cause." She told her daughter.

"My hands are tied, what am I supposed to do? I want Buffy happy, but I don't want that happiness to be with a vampire. I don't care if they are soul mates or not."

Amy let out a loud breath and looked at her daughter. Sometimes she wondered if her emotional side disappeared over time. Rupert probably drilled it in her head that emotions are a weakness or that Buffy needs to concentrate on her calling. Sometimes he wondered if he was emotional as a blueberry scone.

"I'll leave you with this; you keep her away from that vampire anymore. When the time comes she won't have a hard decision to make. I'm going to go talk to my granddaughter."

Amy popped out of the kitchen leaving Jenny behind to think. She wondered what her mother meant by that parting warning. Her mother was always cryptic when it came down to things. She went back to finding something for dinner.

Buffy was in her room doing her homework when her grandmother popped into the room.

"Hello dear." Amy greeted the girl.

Buffy put down her pencil and gave her grandmother a hug. She was the only one who really understood what she was going through. Her grandmother would never pass judgment or chastise her for the way she feels.

"Hi grandma. What brings you by?"

Amy took a seat in the arm chair in the corner. Buffy sat back down on her bed with a soft thud.

"I was just talking to Jenny about some things. I also wanted to see how you're doing; I can feel what you're going through. I know how hard it is to have the one you love taken away from you. Right now you're suffering and I feel your pain." She told her sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do grandma. It feels like I'm dying inside. I miss her so much; I call out to her, my blood screams for her, but nothing. I need her grandma and there is nothing I could do about it. Grandma without her I feel incomplete like a piece of me, I know it's wrong on all levels, but I can't help the way I feel." She started crying.

Amy moved over to the bed and enveloped her into a hug. Buffy continued to cry and cry until all that was left was silent sobs. Amy's heart went out to the girl, she understood completely what she was going through. She's been there before except it was a necromancer that she was in love with. Her parents stood in the way and she never found a love like that again. She was happy with Jenny's father, but not completely happy like she pretended to be.

"Buffy, my sweetheart. It's going to be okay, your heart wants what the heart wants. You can't stop that no matter how hard you tried, and that little spell you did last week didn't work because you were doing it for all the wrong reasons. What did I have to tell you about using magic for personal gain?"

The blonde wiped her eyes and looked up at the older woman. "It will always have consequences that are not of the good." She gave her a smile.

"That's right angel. How has your uncle been?" She had a strange feeling about that man. If anyone could sense strangeness that would be Buffy.

"He has been real distant, it's like he is a pod person. He's been spending all of his time in the study. Get this, he puts me on lock down when Jenny isn't in the house, all of a sudden he's taken a keen interest in me. It's all kind of weird, and I don't think any of this has to do with Cordelia. I get this weird vibe off of him I read his aura and it was not pleasant. I got a sense of evil off him, and not in the good way." She told her aunt honestly.

They continued talking for a good while about how she feels for Cordelia, the strangeness that is her uncle, and the disappearance of Lindsey. After that heart to heart with her grandma Buffy felt a little better and went back to doing her homework.

Cordelia's House

Cordelia was going crazy; there was nothing anyone could do. She could feel Buffy calling out to her, the blood screaming. All she wanted to do was answer her and make the blonde hers over and over again. The time for that was nigh, but the underworld was abuzz with news of a great evil happening over the hellmouth. She could feel the change and the shift in power. Something big was going to happen, and she was going to be there to make sure nothing happens to her future childe.

"Drusilla get in here!" She yelled for her childe/sometimes lover.

"You called? I was busy." She gritted out.

"Has Lindsey mentioned or said anything about Buffy? I've been dying to know how she is doing. I have to stay away from her until Saturday night; Buffy has to be seriously craving me."

"Lindsey hasn't been able to go home as of late. His father is acting all wiggy, it's like he has Buffy on lockdown from the time she comes home from school until she gets up in the morning. What he can see is that Buffy is clearly unhappy and definitely missing you. I say you've got her where you want her. Something about the uncle seems very off, it's like he is darker somehow and I think Buffy is afraid. Did it say what exactly this all consuming evil is?"

"No, it just said that it's someone the golden warrior would know, but not really. Prophesies are vague at best. Especially ones involving her, there is like several that revolve around her." Cordelia stated with a bored tone.

"Listen, this is all well and good, but I need to get back to my man. You need to hurry up and do what you have to do, before something really happens to her."

Drusilla walked out of the vampiress' room. Cordelia sat down on the bed and put her hands in her head. Nothing is going the way she had planned it, if anything it's starting to fall apart, but she was not giving up her plan to turn Buffy. That will happen regardless, she waited years for her and now that she finally had her, she's not giving her up for anything. They are going to have to kill her first before she ever let her go.

Giles House

Buffy, Jenny and Giles were sitting at the table eating. Buffy really haven't had an appetite as of late, but Giles made her eat anyway. The couple kept talking and Buffy sat there and moved her food around her plate. Jenny noticed this and tried to engage Buffy into conversation.

"Buffy, have you worked on your acceptance speech?"

Buffy looked up from her plate, "Yeah, I did. I don't know if I'm going to win or not. Amber has a pretty loyal following as do I, but who knows." She said softly.

Giles hardened at the talk of homecoming. He had forbidden Buffy to go, but she was an insolent little child. He had to keep his dark thoughts away, if he didn't it was going to ruin the element of surprise. He wants to see the look on her face when he will cause her down fall. The 'Golden Girl' wouldn't know what hit her, with the vampire out of the way it was going to be easy.

"I know you're going to win. Don't you think Rupert?" Jenny looked at her husband.

"Oh, yeah she will win hands down." He said as sincerely as he could get.

Jenny could tell that something was wrong with her husband. He has been a lot more distant as of late, and he has some kind of issue with Buffy. Every time she asked him about it, he would brush it off. She tried to do an empathy spell and nothing came about. Buffy was suffering the most of all because she is always on house arrest, and she knows that she misses Lindsey a lot. Something was going on and she was going to get down to the bottom of it.

"Buffy have you been practicing your skills?" Giles had asked the girl.

She looked at her uncle in distaste, "No, I haven't thanks to you. I'm on lock down twenty four-seven!" She threw her fork down and ran upstairs.

Giles was pissed and Jenny was concerned. Something was going on between the two of them. Buffy had never been this disrespectful to him, and he never been so snarky with her. Without saying anything Jenny got up from the table and took her and Buffy's plate to the kitchen.

"Jenny is there something going on with Buffy that I should know about?"

Giles had followed Jenny into the kitchen to help with the dishes. It was something that wouldn't make Jenny think that something was off.

"She doesn't talk to me. Ever since Faith died, she has withdrawn into herself; no one knows what's going on with her. I do know one thing though, she is missing Cordelia."

Giles tried not to let his hatred for the vampire show through, "Well, it's for the best, after all she could be the one who is after our dear Buffy."

Jenny thought about that several times but it didn't add up. If she was part of the evil then she wouldn't have helped Buffy defeat Jax, or helped her through her crisis with Willow, Angel, and Faith. The couple cleaned up the kitchen in silence.

Buffy sat in her room looking out the window; the tears were falling down her face. Life was starting to get unbearable without Cordelia or Faith around. Thanks to Giles her life is going to hell in a hand basket.

Cordelia sat in her room looking out the window thinking about Buffy. She could feel her all around; her scent was all over the room, the house and everything. Here she was supposed to be the almighty big bad, but she was in love with a warrior for good. With her resolve set she was on a new mission to find out who the hell is after her girl.


	27. Giles: Keeper of The Dark

Cordelia's New Obsession 25

**General Mac- You just have to wait and see. But you know Buffy she always comes out on top.**

**ymarti89- this next chapter is just for you. I'm so glad that you found the last one so interesting.**

**Harry2- It could be the ascension or maybe something else, but I'll never tell.**

This chapter is dedicated to ookamimaster, who has been an inspiration. Don't let this get you down, get back on the horse and show them what you're made of.

**This story has about almost as many reviews as 'One Night Can Change Your Life'. Let's see if I can get a lot more on this one. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, you guys are simply the best.**

Countdown to Homecoming-4 days

Buffy was in the middle of campaigning when she felt something familiar. It was faint at first, but it got stronger as the presence came near her. Without hesitation she ran towards the feeling and saw Cordelia standing there with a smile. Buffy stood there in surprise and shock, while everyone else looked on. The blonde's mood picked up significantly as she walked closer to the vampire.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me some love." The brunette teased.

Buffy didn't have to think twice and jumped into her arms. Everyone else didn't matter anymore, just Cordelia.

"Oh my god I missed you so much. I've been going through hell without you." Buffy told Cordelia.

"I missed you too; it took some serious will power not to see you. I got news of some big evil rising and I had to make sure that you are okay. I can't have nothing happen to my girl now can I." The vampire told the girl.

Buffy blushed at her term of endearment. Angel never called her that, but in a way it wouldn't have felt the same.

"I've seen Lindsey and he is going to come by after school and pick you up. He hasn't been able to see you, because of the magic around your house."

"I can't, Giles is going to have a shit fit, if I don't come home on time. Ever since Faith died, and you and I stopped seeing each other, he's become very interested in me. Something is off about him, but I don't know what it is. I feel the presence of dark magic and power whenever I am around him. In a way it's kind of scary, and it freaks me out, Jenny is either blind or slow on the uptake." She told her honestly.

The bell rang for Buffy to get to class, if she was late Mrs. Angleman would surely give her detention and she really didn't need that. She looked at Cordelia sadly.

"That's the bell; I gotta go before Mrs. Angleman gives me a year of detention. I think that would be a good thing for her." She smiled.

Cordelia closed in the space between them and kissed Buffy on the lips. It wasn't a little chaste kiss either; it was one full of passion and love. They broke apart when Buffy's need for air became apparent.

"I love you my chosen one." The vampire told the blonde.

"I love you too, my vampire."

Buffy turned and walked to class feeling a lot better having seen Cordelia. The vampire watched as Buffy disappeared into the school. She couldn't wait until Saturday, Buffy would finally be hers and nothing was going to stop her. What she really wanted to know was who was after her girl. She had a hunch, but she needed a lot more to go on, and she knew exactly who to go see.

Jenny watched the exchange between her niece and the vampire. At first she was a little upset, but when she saw the smile appear on the blonde's face it faded away. This wasn't just some infatuation on either one of their sides, it was absolute love. She felt a pang of guilt agreeing with Rupert to keep the two of them apart. Jenny decided to keep this to herself, Rupert has been acting kind of strange as of late. There is something consuming him, but she didn't know what. She was scared for her niece for what she has to come up against isn't going to be so easy to defeat.

Jenny got out of her car and headed towards the high school library. She needed to Mrs. Post about where exactly a hellmouth is. And to know what exactly is going on, and when it was going to happen.

Rupert Giles sat in his study plotting and planning, the time was nigh for Buffy to meet her maker. With her out of the picture all hell will break loose and no one will be safe. He will take his place as rightful ruler of all. It took seventeen years to find out who the golden warrior was. He put the finishing touches on a spell and sat back and smiled. Tonight Buffy Summers was going to die.

Jenny walked into the library and saw Mrs. Post sitting at the table surrounded by books. A smile played on her lips, it reminded her of how Rupert would scour the books for hours on end.

"Hey Gwen. Am I interrupting?" The wicca asked the watcher.

Gwen looked up from her books and smiled at the raven haired woman. It's been a while since they had seen each other. In a way Gwen hoped that it would be Rupert dropping by, it's good to have another watcher around. But when you really need it, a witch is even better.

"Jenny, how are you this morning? I wasn't expecting to see you today." She told the woman.

"I know, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. I wanted to know if you know anything. We can't loose Buffy without her the world will be shrouded in darkness and the elders don't want that." She said, urgently.

Gwen motioned for her to sit down. "I know that there is something happening tonight. In a little town called Sunnydale, there is a hellmouth there. The hellmouth is like a portal to all of the demon dimensions. Many demons tried to open it but was never successful because of the new slayer by the name of Kennedy. She is kicking demon butt all over that town. From what I read, the golden warrior's blood will be required for the ritual."

Jenny let out a loud gasp, "They have to sacrifice Buffy? There is no way in hell I'm going to let them do that." She said determinedly.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Buffy would be on her way home, Jenny needed to be there when she came home. The girl needed to be warned, so she could be prepared.

"Forgive me, but I need to make it home before Buffy. She needs protection that she can't give herself." Without further goodbyes Jenny popped to her car and drove off hoping to reach Buffy on time.

Buffy walked into the house at 3:15 on the dot, everything looked normal. She dropped her books on the table, and walked into the kitchen like she normally does to get a snack. Something didn't feel right and she turned and came face to face with Giles.

"Hey Giles, what's with the make over from hell?" She joked.

His face went dark and Buffy knew that joking was not in the cards. He approached her like a predator trying to get his prey. Buffy's blood ran cold and she started to back up.

"You should be scared Buffy because today is the last day of your life." He told her in a scary tone.

Buffy was thinking of a way to hold him off and get out of the house. She threw her hands up and froze him, just to get away. Buffy wasn't quick enough and Giles broke out of his stasis. Buffy was trying to teleport and open doors but nothing would help.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Why do you think Buffy? You are a disgrace to the underworld, and you needed to be eradicated. You are not fit to be a warrior for good; you socialize with vampires, demons, and the lot. Really, Buffy you would have been better off becoming a vengeance demon."

Buffy was going over spells and chants in her head to head him off. She ran upstairs, but he popped in front of her. Instead of using her magic, she decided to use physical force. Without thinking about it she threw a punch that knocked him on the stairs. She didn't have time to gloat she needed to get out of there, but all the doors were magically sealed.

Giles got up and he was purely pissed, "You will pay for that you little bitch!" He advanced on her again, but before she could react his hands were on her head and they disappeared into thin air.

Jenny came home and noticed that the house was in shambles. Buffy's school books were all over the place, apparently there was a struggle. A sense of panic rose up in her and she called out for her mother.

Amy popped into the living room and surveyed the damage. "Oh my god what happened here? Where's Buffy?" She asked the panic clear in her voice.

"I don't know, I came home and the house was in shambles. Apparently there was a struggle. I did a locator spell and everything else, but I came up with nothing. I talked with a watcher; she said there is something called the hellmouth in Sunnydale. I think whoever has Buffy has taken her there."

The elder witch sat down in the chair deep in thought. Buffy wasn't ready for anything of this magnitude. Stronger forces would have to be brought in some good allies, and a group of unlikely allies.

"Jenny we need to call Tara, and your friends the Hallowell's. I really hate to say this, but I think we need to call on Cordelia, and Drusilla. We need everyone we can get, this is bigger than Buffy. Nothing can happen to her or we will be doomed."

Jenny nodded her head in agreement and went about calling whoever needed to be called. There was a knock on the door Amy went to go open it, standing there was Lindsey, Drusilla, and Cordelia.

"Buffy's in trouble where is she?" Cordelia asked trying not to go into game face.

"She is somewhere in Sunnydale, there's a hellmouth there. Do you know of it?" The witch asked.

"Know of it, a lot of demons, vampires, gods and goddesses go there to bring hell on earth. It's under Sunnydale High School the library I believe."

"We need to get there, fast. There might be a chance that we could get Buffy out of there alive." Lindsey said none too friendly.

The five of them left the house on a mission. Tara joined them as well as Piper, Phoebe, and Page, it was time to kick some demon ass and rescue their warrior. They took separate cars as they drove into Sunnydale. No one really talked, they were just concerned about Buffy, and hopefully she could hold him off until they get there.

Buffy came to and she noticed two things, they were in a dark place that looked like it was blown to hell. Number two she was chained over a thing that looks like a big hole. She tried to magic her way out of the chains, but it couldn't happen.

"Sorry luv, but those are magically enhanced chains. Something young wicca's as yourself don't know about." He grinned evilly at her.

Buffy had to come up with a distraction fast. She used her mind to move the chalice to the other side of the room. Giles wasn't paying attention he was too busy preparing for the ritual.

"Giles, why are you doing this? I am family, Jenny is not going to be happy about this." She tried to plead her case.

"Please Jenny wouldn't miss you. You are just a child that she is taking care of for her sister. Dear mommy couldn't take that her daughter was a witch, someone who was more powerful than she." He taunted her.

Buffy tried again, and it didn't work. She was getting frustrated and her arms and legs were getting tired. Then she remembered when she got all of the dark magic from the books that she was not supposed to read. Giles had just met his match, and one of them was going to come out alive. So she stopped moving and decided to bide her time.

"Is that why you want to kill me? Is it because I am more powerful than you and any other sorcerer? I can't forget Dumbledor, he is all knowing and powerful." She smiled.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, and it's not going to work. I know all the little tricks that you are going to use. Buffy I know you better than you obviously know yourself. You're a rank, arrogant amateur." He told her snidely and walked out of the area.

After he left a shimmer of light entered the room frightening Buffy. She was about to scream when he stopped her.

"Don't be afraid, my name is Leo and I am a white lighter." He explained to her.

Buffy looked at him in confusion, "What's a white lighter? Why are you here with me?" She asked voice trembling.

"A white lighter is what protects Wicca's. Lindsey would have been yours but something's happened to change that. I was sent by the elders to help you, your aunt, Tara, your grandma, Piper, Phoebe, and Page, Cordelia, Drusilla, and your cousin Lindsey we are all here to help you. Don't do anything stupid." He warned her.

He disappeared just as fast as he reappeared. Giles came back in and looked up at her and smiled.

"Shouldn't be long now like they say midnight is witching hour." He told her.

Buffy let out a little sigh, it's going to be a long night.

Outside

Leo made his way outside to the group of women and Lindsey. Piper walked up to him, "What's going on in there is Buffy okay?" She asked her husband.

"She's fine, right now a little strung up. She wanted to know who I was and what the hell I was doing there. I explained to her and she wanted to know who you three were. I told her that we will tell her later after she defeats him."

"Did you find out who it is or what it is?" Cordelia asked the guy.

"No he was gone when I popped in there. She doesn't look happy either." He told them.

Does anyone have an idea on how she can defeat him, if he is all dark and power-y shouldn't he be stronger than her?" Phoebe asked.

Tara finally spoke up, "We are all witch's right? Why don't we give Buffy some of our powers to help? I know it's going to be a little difficult, but we can do it. You three have the power of three going on, it's perfect. I'm a level four wicca, Jenny and Amy are way beyond me. We say this chant." A piece of paper came out of thin air. "All of our powers will go into her. I didn't want to tell you this, but there is a little dark magic floating around in her. She tried to bring Faith back from the dead, but I wouldn't let her."

Everyone exchange glances, "If Buffy survives this, she is going to be put on probation." Amy told them.

"Let's worry about probation and what not later. Let's just go in there and save my cousin. I can't lose her, she is everything to me. Without her my life has no meaning."

"Alright let's do this." Piper said.

They began to chant in some foreign language. Lindsey, Cordelia, and Drusilla went towards the school. No one would ever notice that they were gone.

Buffy was still suspended when she heard Giles began to chant. The crater in the ground started to grow and she could feel the power emanating from the hole. It was pulling on her, she tried to resist, but it wasn't helping.

"No need to fight it Buffy, it's going to take you whether you want to or not." He told her.

Buffy started to go limp; it's just what he wanted to happen. Drain her of all her magic and then kill her. No more Buffy.

"We can't do this anymore, it's already opening she's as good as dead now." Jenny cried out.

"No she is not, we can do this. We never let one of ours die, now everyone says that she is the all powerful warrior that was here to stop evil. Then she will use our strength to help her. Loosing Faith isn't something that you can do." Amy told her, just as a big demon came out of the building.

"Sorry sweeties, but we have some demons to kill." Tara stated.

They began to fight, there were just too many of them. Just then the slayer appeared out of nowhere. "I'm Kennedy the Vampire Slayer." She said as she triple kicked a vampire.

The witches watched in awe as the slayer worked. The three witches stood in amazement as this girl was fighting demons left and right. They have never come this close to a slayer, but she is amazing.

Buffy could feel the life draining out of her. It was becoming too much, she thought she was hallucinating when she was Cordelia standing there.

_'Buffy I know you can hear me. Don't give up, fight on this. I can't lose you, you mean too much to me."_

_"I can't help it, it's too much. I thought I could do it, but I can't." She cried out._

_"You can my darling girl. You can do this, I believe in you as does everyone else. You are the one Buffy."_

_"I love you Cordelia." She said weakly._

A loud no, was yelled out into the room. This startle Giles a little, he looked over and saw Lindsey standing in the corner.

All Giles could say was, "Showtime."


	28. Life As You Know It

Cordelia's New Obsession 26

**General Mac- since you asked so nicely, this next chapter is for you.**

**slayerprincess25- sorry sweetie, but that's the way I work. I wasn't going to make it that easy.**

**fligurl- take your time there is no rush. Enjoy it at your own pace; it's always better that way.**

**Alyson Teague- its reviews like yours that make me extremely happy. I'm really not that great but thanks anyway. I actually find that I write B/C a lot better than I do Buffy with another person.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, you really made my day. It's you guys that I write for, not just for myself. On to the story...**

Lindsey came face to face with his father, with no intent on backing down. He was killing his cousin and he wasn't going to stand for that. Buffy was his everything, and he was going to make sure that she survived this.

"What are you going to do Lindsey? You aren't of much use, always Buffy's white knight. Too bad you can't save her." Giles taunted his only son.

Lindsey knew that his father was right, but wasn't going to let that get him angry. Right now he was a distraction until everyone else was in position. He looked over at Buffy and saw that she was still unconscious, he prayed to whoever was listening that the witches could combine their powers.

Outside

The demons kept coming left and right, the witches were getting tired and so was Kennedy. They were about to give up until another being entered into the realm. Everyone stopped fighting to look who was entering their presence. Jenny actually fainted when she saw who it was.

"Hey, someone said it was a slayer party, how come I wasn't invited?" Faith asked the witches.

Amy's mouth opened in amazement, this was the slayer who died saving Buffy. "Faith what are you doing here?" She asked.

Faith just let out a smile, "Well, I was summoned here by the powers. I'm only here to fight temporarily. When this is all over you won't remember all of this. I'll help junior over there, you worry about Buffy. She has a very important role to play in the end of time. If anyone can save her it will be ya'll. Now go on work the mojo and save her life."

The brunette slayer went to help Kennedy without any qualms. The Wicca's revived Jenny, and began to chant again. The Charmed Ones even joined in, because she was one of them.

Inside

Lindsey and Giles were in a stand off, and Cordelia made her presence know. Giles looked over at her and threw a lightening bolt at her which she ducked.

"You think that's enough to stop me? Think again, you think you're big bad because you have magicks. Well let me see what kind of man you are without it." She taunted him.

Lindsey looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't test me boy, you don't know what I'm capable of." She gave him a wicked smile.

Taking offence to this Lindsey went into game face. Giles stopped in shock, he should have know something was off with his son.

"So you went and had Drusilla turn you. How pathetic is that? Couldn't cut it as a man, what makes you think you could cut it as a vampire?" He sneered.

Lindsey approached his father and hit him square in the face. That didn't do anything, but make him even angrier. Giles was so busy trying to defeat the two vampires that he didn't see Buffy coming to. Leo came in to help her along.

"Buffy, we need you now more than ever. The ritual is almost complete, demons are coming forth and it's not good. The slayer isn't holding up too good out there." He debated on telling her that Faith was out there, but decided against it.

"You can do this Buffy, you were born for this. Believe it or not this is your destiny; the world will be a better place because of you. Feel the magic and use it, to the best of your ability." He encouraged her.

"I don't know how." She said weakly.

"You do, just look inside yourself. Look at Lindsey and Cordelia."

Buffy glanced over at the two vampires and saw that they were looking a little worse for wear. A small sob tore threw her as she saw them get knocked around. She was Cordelia fall to the ground and her resolve snapped. Leo saw this spark in her and disappeared to let the other's know what was going on.

Using her new found magic she undid the manacles and fell down to the ground. Giles looked over and saw that Buffy was missing. The glowing was still happening, but not as strong.

"Come out come out wherever you are. I know you are around here witch." His voice sounded out through the abandoned building.

Buffy appeared behind him, "Uncle Giles you talk too much." She held out her hands and blasted him with a fire ball. He fell backwards towards the opening hellmouth.

"You called me a rank, arrogant amateur. Buckle up Rupert cause I turned pro." Buffy's eyes went an eerie white, and her hair turned white. Giles tried to get up, but Buffy made a motion with her hand

"Stay down." She told him in a voice unlike her own.

Giles looked at her as if in a daze, "Look who decided to become super witch. Although I would have like it if you were a super bitch like your friend Faith." He knew that would hit a spot with her. When Buffy didn't move or flinch he knew he had to try something else.

Giles got up and Buffy tried to get him to stay down.

"No." He got back up surprising Buffy.

The wicca jumped back a little and dodged his next bullet. He was getting pissed at this, plus he was losing his magic.

"Why do you want to save a world that doesn't care about you? Your friends are dying, your mother left and your father is dead. I bet you don't know who is responsible for that do you?" He asked her

Buffy was getting tired of this little charade and decided to end it, "You know what I don't care anymore. You are starting to become a pain in my ass!" She went towards him and started blasting him with fire balls, and everything else she could muster. Giles couldn't take anymore and his eyes went back to his original green color.

"Please Buffy, stop. Don't do this you will be no better than me." He told her.

Buffy wasn't letting up; she knew what she had to do. He wasn't an innocent, but a demon warlock who needed to be put down.

"Sorry Giles, but that doesn't work on me." She made a motion with her hands and sent him flying up against a wall, nearly knocking him on conscious.

Without a second thought Buffy began to chant:

_Ashes to ashes,  
Spirit to spirit.  
Take his soul,  
Banish this evil._

She chanted it over and over again until he suddenly disappeared. The Charmed Ones, Tara, Jenny, and Amy came running into the building to see what was happening. They looked on in surprise as Buffy began glowing white; she started floating in the air and then dropped back down. She was drained of all of her powers.

"Oh my goddess." The last thing Buffy said before she went limp.

Jenny was the first one over to her. She shook Buffy gently trying to revive her, when she didn't move the witch checked for a pulse. When she found one she let out a sigh of relief. Leo popped in and saw the young girl on the ground.

"Leo can you heal her?" Piper asked.

He looked up at them, "Yeah, I can, but I'm going to need some help. Paige if you could help me." He gestured to the red headed witch.

Paige knelt down beside the young blonde and put her hands over her body. Buffy began to glow, but it didn't help.

"She needs to rest, the joining of all of our powers were too much for her. I'll take her home and you work to close the hellmouth." Leo picked Buffy up bridegroom style and disappeared.

"Your Buffy is a strong warrior; she is going to be around for a long time." Phoebe told Jenny.

"I know, too bad the world will never know how much she had to sacrifice." Jenny replied.

"She's going to be alright, give her sometime." Piper added. "C-Come on we need to seal this hellmouth permanently." Tara said.

Cordelia met with the others outside, and approached Jenny. She embraced Lindsey in a hug.

"You should have seen Buffy you would've been so proud." She told her son.

"I know mom, where is she?" He asked.

"Leo took her home; tonight's adventure really took a lot out of her."

Piper walked up to the vampire and his mother, "You were supposed to become a white lighter, but something happened. You became a vampire."

Jenny and Amy gasped in shock. They didn't know that this had happened, they wondered if Buffy knew.

"Why did you do it?" Amy asked her grandson.

He looked at her sadly, "Because Buffy would live forever, and I wanted to be by her side. She is probably going to live forever and I want to be with her." He told his mother and grandmother silently.

Kennedy approached the small group, "We did good work tonight. I'm sorry that I didn't see your girl in action."

"Well, it was fantastic. Where's Faith? She was helping you." Jenny asked curiously.

"It was only me, Faith is dead, and she's been dead now for a while." Kennedy said without any emotion.

"As much as I would love to sit and talk we really need to be getting back to San Francisco." Paige spoke up.

"Yeah, we do. We have innocents to save, but we will pop in from time to time. I actually want to meet the Wicca that took down the evil incarnate." Phoebe spoke up.

"Thanks again for all of your help. Thank Leo for me also, without his help or yours we wouldn't be here right about now." Jenny thanked the three witches.

"Next time you're in San Fran come on by, Jenny it is always good seeing you." Piper told the brunette witch.

The three witches orbed out leaving Tara, Jenny, and Amy behind. Jenny looked over at the car and saw Lindsey, Drusilla, and Cordelia standing there. She knew what she had to do, as much as she didn't want to, it was the right thing.

The three vampires were holding a small conversation of their own when Jenny approached.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked a little surprised.

"Actually I wanted to talk to Cordelia." She took the vampire by the hand and they disappeared. Lindsey and Drusilla exchanged a kiss and walked off to his car. Tara decided to drive Amy back to Los Angeles in her car.

Giles House

Jenny teleported the both of them into the Giles living room. Cordelia looked around and saw that it was in shambles. Buffy and Giles must have really had it out in here. Jenny disappeared upstairs to check on Buffy. The vampire sat down on the couch and waited for the witch to return. She wondered what they had to talk about. Jenny came back downstairs and sat across from the vampire.

"How is she?"

"She is resting, like she should be. I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. Rupert had me completely messed up in the head when it came to you. I went along with everything he fed me. Come to find out, he was the one against Buffy the whole time. I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I treated you. I know now that you truly love my niece and I'm sure she feels the same way too. I won't stand in the way of your happiness, I don't quite understand it, and I probably never will. Just take care of her, now if you will excuse me I'm going to take a long bath and relax." Jenny got up and left the vampire downstairs.

Cordelia walked up the stairs to a room she was all too familiar with. She could here Buffy's heart beat and her steady breathing. Opening the door she walked in and closed it, not wanting to sit in a chair she climbed in the bed with Buffy.

"I love you my darling girl. Pretty soon you will put all this behind you and be my queen. There is no denying it now; you will be mine fully and completely." She whispered into the blonde girl's ear.

Later on that night Cordelia was awaken to Buffy's tossing and turning.

"Please don't do this to me Uncle Giles! You don't need to do this." The blonde was yelling in her sleep.

Cordelia shook Buffy awake and she shouted, "GILES NO!" The vampire embraced the girl in a hug rocking her back and forth. Jenny came running into the room at her niece's call.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"She was dreaming about Giles and I guess she was replaying the events of tonight."

Buffy quieted down a little and settled back into sleep. "Don't worry about it, I will take care of her, you go back to bed. You've had a real trying time." She gave her a saccharine sweet smile.

Jenny walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Cordelia lay back down next to the blonde. Soon Buffy wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. She began idly stroking the young girl's stomach. It never went past that; she knew that is was a calming affect for Buffy.

Buffy woke up the next morning aware of two things, one there was someone holding her and two she was late for school. She decided to see who was holding her first, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Cordelia lying there sleep. A slow smile crept across her face as she looked over at her sleeping counterpart. The battle from last night came back to her, and she tried not to cry. It was for the greater good, he deserved it, she kept telling herself over again.

The vampire knew when Buffy woke up; she just pretended to be sleep. All she wanted to do was relax in the girl's arms. When she made no effort to move Cordelia decided to wake up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." The vampire greeted her.

"Good morning, how long was I asleep?" She asked.

"You were asleep for a good twelve hours. The fight last night really took a lot out of you. I was so scared when I thought I lost you." She told her honestly.

Buffy turned to face the vampire, "When I saw you fall down and not get up, it felt like my world just disappeared. I thought I lost you too, it hurt me a lot, it also gave me the ammunition I needed to defeat Giles. You're supposed to be this big, bad, masterful vampire, but you are in love with a Wicca." She teased.

"I am an all powerful vampire, who is in love with a Wicca. I have plans for you my pretty, and they don't involve your aunt. Did you get your dress?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation to something much safer.

Buffy got out of the bed and padded over to the closet. She opened it up and pulled out the dress bag and unzipped it. The dress came out of the bag, and the vampire let out a slight gasp. Just for effect of course, she was the one who put the dress there anyway.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked.

"I think you are going to knock them dead. What made you pick that particular dress?"

"I had a dream about this dress, and I wanted it. Besides it will look good with my tiara." She gave her a small smile.

Buffy put her dress back in the bag and in the closet. She climbed back into the bed and into Cordelia's arms. There was a soft knock on the door, and Buffy began to panic.

"Come in." She called out.

Jenny walked into the room and gave her neice a smile and then looked at Cordelia.

"You stayed last night?" She asked, with no trace of venom, or anything else in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. The nightmares have been hard on her." She gave the elder wicca a smile.

Buffy looked at this in confusion, "Is there something I missed?" She asked.

"We just came to an understanding. You are not going to school today, I want you to rest. I will bring you up some breakfast." Jenny walked out of the room.

"I really am hungry, but not for food." She said out loud.

Cordelia looked at her, "What do you mean by that?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I don't want food, I want something else, but I don't know what it is."

The vampire kissed Buffy long and hard leaving her breathless. Without any trepidation Cordelia cut a line on her wrist and offered it to Buffy. At first she grimaced, but something was calling out to her.

"Is this what you want?" She asked her seductively.

"Uh huh." Buffy let out a small moan, and brought her mouth to the vampire's wrist.

Once she was finished feeding Cordelia pushed her back on the bed and began kissing her with passion personified. She couldn't help it; Buffy feeding from her turned her on. She nipped and kissed and suckled on the younger girl's neck, sending her into a serious frenzy.

"You need to keep it down, if you don't want your aunt to hear." She whispered in the blonde's ear. Better yet, we will continue this at another time; I really need to head home. Drusilla is probably going crazy with worry." She kissed her a final time, and got out of the bed.

Buffy didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Cordelia I know this is going to sound sluty, but I'm ready to take the next step with you." She blushed a little.

"You don't ever have to be embarrassed around me. I want that too Buffy, but I want to wait for the right time. I know you are ready now, but I really want you to be ready. Trust me it's going to be something that you would die for."

Cordelia kissed her on the lips and walked out of the room. This left Buffy a little more than confused.


	29. Countdown to Homecoming

Cordelia's New Obsession Book1 27

**Oh My Goddess! Sixty-one reviews, this passes 'One Night Can Change Your Life'Squeals in absolute delight. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are like the best and I love you!**

**General Mac- Another chapter for you.**

**Alyson Teague- You so totally rock, you don't have to wait anymore.**

Count Down to Homecoming- 1 Day

Buffy entered school well rested and refreshed. None of the teacher's gave her any slack for missing the previous day. She went to her locker and grabbed her books and bumped into Xander.

"It's the Buffster, back in action." He gave her a hug.

"Hey Xand, how's it going?" She asked her long time friend.

"You know me, always the same. How are you, I heard you were kicking some major evil ass." He whispered to her.

Buffy hit him lightly around the chest, "Yes that would be the case. I was thinking since Giles is no longer in the picture, we should hang tonight."

They walked to class together, they're the only ones left of the little group.

"I would love to, let's go to the movies. I can fill you with soda and popcorn." He smiled at her.

They walked into class and realized that they had a substitute; she looked very familiar to Buffy. The teacher looked at the blonde and smiled, Buffy smiled back and took her seat. She introduced herself as Ms. Marquez, and began with the lesson plans. Xander tapped Buffy on the shoulders, she turned around.

"Are we on for tonight?" He asked again.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you around 7." She turned back around and began to take notes.

Class was finally over and Buffy could not wait to get out of there. She had to meet with the rest of the homecoming court in the gym.

"Elizabeth, if I could talk to you for a minute." Ms. Marquez requested.

Buffy stopped in front of the teachers desk, "Is there something wrong? No one really calls me Elizabeth, I go by Buffy." She told the teacher.

"Sorry, but we always call young wicca's like yourself by their birth names."

"Who are you? How do you know who and what I am?" She asked cautiously.

Ms. Marquez walked towards the girl and Buffy took a step back.

"I thought you knew. I'm your new guardian." She told her plaintively.

"I never had a guardian. What is it that you do?"

"You had a guardian, her name was Celia."

"You mean my cousin, Celia? She's been dead since I was eight. How was she my guardian?"

Ms. Marquez sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. She knew that Buffy was a little slow on the uptake. So she decided to gloss over the major details and tell her the truth.

"She wasn't here physically as I am, but she was the one who protected you from all the forces of darkness when you were growing up. Since there is an influx in evil as of late, they decided to make your guardian corporeal. That's why I am here; I am to protect you from the forces of darkness and evil."

"So what does that have to do with Celia? Where is she now, and who are you?"

"Celia went into retirement, and they sent me. Come on girlfriend it isn't hard to figure it out." She cocked her head to the side.

Recognition finally dawned on Buffy, and she nearly passed out.

"Oh my god, you're Faith?" She whispered as if it was a dream.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. I knew that you were always a natural blonde."

"Why are you here and now? I got rid of the evil, so what brings you here?"

"I am here to protect you. You are in grave danger Buffy, and it's not good." She said cryptically.

Buffy was getting frustrated with all of the cryptic business. "Listen, I don't care about danger. I am in none, Giles is gone. What else do you guys want from me? I'm tired of this; sometimes I wish that I wasn't the Chosen One. All I wanted was a normal life, and I can't even get that."

Buffy stormed out of the classroom and made her way to the gym. She needed a little bit of normal in her unusual world. Why would the fates do this to her? She was only 17 years old and saved the world more than enough. Making her way to the gym she saw all the other girls who were on the court with her and let out a breath of relaxation.

"I was wondering if you were going to show." Amber told her haughtily.

"Well, I got held up. I'm here now, so what's the purpose of this?"

"All of us will be on the float tomorrow for the homecoming parade. As you all know that this is before the actual game and coronation. We don't know who the winner will be until tomorrow. So we need to be here at exactly 12 tomorrow, for the parade and then for the game after that, we will head to the dance." Amber told all fourteen members of the court.

The meeting was adjourned and Buffy headed out to her car and headed home. She needed to let Jenny know what was going on. Her aunt has been her biggest supporter behind this homecoming thing other than Lindsey and Cordelia. The car pulled up into the driveway and the tiny blonde got out and went inside.

"Aunt Jenny are you here?" She called out into the house.

Jenny came out of the kitchen along with Lindsey. Buffy smiled at her cousin and then her aunt.

"Hello Buffy how was school?" Jenny asked the young girl.

"Everything was fine. I have to be at the school at 12 tomorrow for the homecoming parade, then I have to make an appearance at the game, and then go to the coronation tomorrow. So you really won't be seeing me tomorrow."

Buffy left out the part about her guardian and all that other stuff. She really didn't want to worry about it. Today was already stressful enough; she didn't need to add to it. Lindsey sat there observing the young blonde, she seemed like her regular self, but he could sense that something was off. He was under strict orders from Cordelia to not let anything happen to her Buffy.

"Buffy, how are you feeling today?" Lindsey asked.

Jenny got up and went back into the kitchen. She wanted to give them their privacy while they talked. Over the past couple of days they were building up their relationship again. They have always been close since the time they were younger, they were more like brother and sister than cousins.

"I'm feeling fine why?" She asked him back.

"Nothing, you just seem like something is bothering you. I wanted to know if you wanted to talk. You know get it off of your chest."

Buffy checked to make sure that her aunt wasn't around. She didn't want the elder wicca to know what was going on.

"Faith is back, she's in another person's body posing as a substitute teacher." She told him.

Lindsey looked at her incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his cousin had a wild imagination.

"Faith is dead, she has been now for over three weeks now. You need to let her go, I know she is your best friend and you miss her. There is no way possible that she could be back." He told her firmly.

"Um no, she is definitely back. She is my guardian made corporeal, she told me that I'm in grave danger and the powers sent her to protect me."

Lindsey went pale well as pale as a vampire can get. Buffy looked at him in worry, he didn't look to good.

"Linds, is everything alright? You are looking kind of pale?" She asked in concern.

"No, everything is fine." He lied.

Cordelia's Mansion

Cordelia was in her room setting up everything she needed for the bonding ritual. It was a very sensitive ritual at that. If it wasn't performed just right, it could ruin everything, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She was giddy in delight, that her 'Golden Girl' will be joining her for eternity. They would be truly unstoppable and not in a good way, but then there was a slight problem, what if she doesn't come across alright? or What if she retains her goodness and light? The vampire mentally shrugged her shoulders, and will cross that bridge when it happens.

Drusilla came strolling into the room with a hand full of bags. She spent a majority of the day shopping for her sire's new childe or should she say her new mommy.

"I'm back, people are so rude sometimes." She put the bags down on the bed.

"Did you get everything I requested?"

"Yes, I got the vanilla candles, the red satin sheets, and I got her some more clothes that would be suitable for her. After all the pastels were not all that good." She gave the older vampire a smile.

"You know what to do tomorrow night don't you? Does Lindsey? Once you get her here, I want ya'll to make yourselves scarce. This is a special and private moment between Buffy and I." She warned.

Drusilla rolled her eyes at this, she's been hearing it non stop for the past few days. If she would have been told one more time, she would have staked herself. In all actuality she couldn't wait until her sire was done, then they could leave this god forsaken place. The Order will be maintained and they would live happily ever after. Well as happy as you can get for a vampire.

"Don't worry we won't be here. We will bring her here after the coronation and leave."

"Good, where is Lindsey?" Cordelia asked her wayward childe.

"Lindsey is over Buffy's. He wanted to visit with his mother, and her. I think he's starting to feel bad about what's going to happen. You know how he feels about the girl."

The vampiress rolled her eyes at this, sometimes she wondered if turning Lindsey was a good thing. He cares entirely too much, she often wondered if he retained his soul along the way.

"He's going to have to get over it. I don't want him screwing up everything I've worked so hard to get. Buffy will absolutely positively be mine tomorrow, no one is going to stop me until I get what I want. I want Buffy and I will damn well get her!" She commanded out.

Drusilla fled the room after that command. The vampire hated when she would get angry about something. She would be the first person Cordelia would take her anger out on, and it wasn't pretty. Her and Lindsey would have to disappear for a couple of days, if turning Buffy works, the new childe will be in for lessons that she would never forget.

Later That Night

Buffy met Xander in front of the theater at exactly 7, she didn't want to keep him waiting. Xander was trying to find out what movie would be good enough to see.

"Hey Xand." Buffy greeted her friend.

Xander turned around and smiled, "It's the Buff. I didn't expect you to be on time, you are always late for everything." He teased.

"I am not always late, maybe fashionably. Besides I wanted to get in all my Xander time I missed out on, when Giles had me on house arrest." She grimaced at that thought.

Giles has been a real sensitive subject with the young girl. Ever since she had to vanquish him to some unknown hell or wherever, she's been feeling guilty. She knew that it was for the greater good, but some other part feels different.

"Well, what would you like to see? We could see Serenity, or whatever movie peeks your interest." He suggested.

"Xander I love you, and I know that you are a big Joss Fan, but let's see something a little neutral." She suggested.

They kept looking over the marquee and came to a decision, "Let's see The Fog." They both said together.

"The Fog it is then."

They made it up to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets. Then they went to the snack counter and ordered popcorn, junior mints, nachos, and a drink. Buffy could eat and never gain an ounce. Xander admired her for that, he eats like that the calories add on. With hands full they made their way to the theater and took their seat. The movie started and the theater went silent.

Nature was calling Buffy and she needed to answer. Xander let her out of the isle and she went to the bathroom. On her way there she accidentally brushed into someone, turning around to say excuse me she was surprised to see who it was.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" The voice asked.

Buffy let out a huge smile, "Sure it's over there near the phone booths, I'm headed in that direction I'll take you."

"Thanks cutie." The vampire smiled.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow." Buffy asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you before hand. I missed you and I had to see you. You do realize that this is how I approached you all those months ago."

Buffy blushed a little, "Yeah, I know. I didn't think that we would be where we are now."

The blonde went into the bathroom and took care of her business. She came out of the stall and washed her hands. It was kind of weird seeing Cordelia there, but no reflection.

"I like where we are, and I think it's good that we did meet when we did."

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"I will be contained most of the day, but hopefully I will see you tomorrow after the whole Homecoming thing. Why?"

Buffy was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be there to see her in the parade and everything else.

"I was going to be in the big Homecoming Parade and then to the game. I at least wanted you to be there when I get crowned." She told her honestly.

The vampire and the witch walked out of the bathroom and back towards the theater.

"Don't worry, Drusilla will be there. Then we could do a private celebration of our own, just you and me."

Cordelia walked off leaving a somewhat worried Buffy behind. The blonde walked back to the theater, but was stopped by her teacher.

"Buffy, you are a hard person to find." The Faith incarnate scolded her.

"I am out having fun with my friend, and if I don't get back to him he will send out the search party." She gritted out.

"I need to talk to you, Cordelia has something planned. What? I don't know, but it involves you." She told her seriously.

"I don't think so. Why does everybody have it out for her? She would never do anything to hurt me. She loves me and I love her, what's the bad in that?"

Buffy walked off and disappeared into the theater, luckily she didn't miss much of the movie. Xander noticed her sudden mood change and got concerned.

"Buff is everything okay?" He whispered to her.

"Everything is fine Xander. It's not to worry, now lets watch this movie."

All conversation was brought to a halt. The two teens watched the rest of the movie in silence, but one had her mind on something else all together.

**Note from author- this is the last chapter in this book. Don't worry, the story is going to continue, but since it's like novel length it's going to be broken down in several series. If that makes any sense, keep the reviews coming and I will keep the story going.**


End file.
